One Piece Classmates
by Chopper's Cute Madness
Summary: This is the story of how Robin fell in love. The sad and happy moments? Everything has happened, even the most painful parts of her life. Who will she with be forever? Zoro? Law? Or Ace? "I really love this man!"- these words Robin will utter. You'll find out who will it be in the last chapters! So have fun reading and also don't forget to feel free reviewing!
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece Classmates**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, prepare for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements may be in wrong grammar or words may be misspelled.**

 **The characters still have their powers but their ages are altered.**

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Robin walked through the hallway of her new school enjoying the sight of the biggest school in the New World, Grand Line, the Kaizoku Academy. As she walked towards her room's building, she observed that almost every eye of men in the school is looking at her like they were watching her naked. She was used to this kind of situation and just smiled and ignored this as usual, yes, she is very gorgeous like the goddess of love and beauty. She then spotted a green haired man walking opposite to her direction.

"Oi! Do you know where's the red building?" asked the green haired while scratching his head.

"Ah...yeah. I'm going also to that building." Robin replied while pointing the very visible red building in front of her.

The man then turned back without even saying 'thanks' or anything showing gratitude. She then followed behind him. She noticed some girls hiding while taking pictures of 'her?' or obviously 'him'. She just smiled at this though this man is really hot but she's not actually interested in guys... I mean, that doesn't mean she's a lesbian.

"Hey, it's this way!" Robin said as she saw the person ahead of her turning left.

The man just scratched again his head while blushing of embarrassment but Robin didn't saw this. 'What's with this man? Is he that bad in directions? Even a child can go to that building without being guided.' She thought then finally, they arrived at the building. Her room is in R1-1, first subject English 5 by Miss Makino. She smiled when she noticed that the man she was following is also in the same room as her...or he just maybe entered the wrong room.

When she was about to enter, a green haired woman greeted her. Knowing that she is the new student in the school, she then introduced her in front of the class.

"Class this is your new classmate for the whole year. Be nice to-" the teacher was cut off by the cheer of the guys dominated by the spiral eye browed guy.

"Mellorine! Mellorine!~" said the somewhat pervert guy.

"Sanji! Go back to your seat! Uhm... Miss? Can you introduce yourself and then you can take your seat wherever you want."

Robin smiled and nodded. "I am Nico Robin from Ohara High School. I just transfered here because my mother got a job in this Academy as a Social Science Teacher and we are currently living in Punk Hazard Subdivision. That would be all."

"Ok Robin you can have a seat weherver you want as of now. But you will be arranged by the seat plan prepared by your adviser, Mr. Shanks... By the way I am your English teacher for the the whole year, just call me Makino" the teacher said with a slightly pinkish cheeks.

Robin spotted the man a while ago with his head buried in his desk 'sleeping?' Beside him was an oranged haired woman with a cheerful face signaling that she wanted her to sit beside her. Robin smiled, she walked and sat beside her.

"Hi! I'm Nami nice to meet you!" Said the oranged haired girl as she extended her left hand for shake hands.

Robin received her hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Nami!"

"Okay class I will dismiss you early because it's just the week after the classes started and the faculty haven't fixed yet the exact schedules in each class." Makino said then left.

"Yehey!" The class cheered while most of them joyfully left the room.

"Yosh! Robin can you join us having our recess? We still have one hour before the next subject." Nami asked

"Sure!"

"Ah! Robin-chwan! I'll give you my best homemade sandwich!" Sanji said in his love mode.

"Sanji-kun! Can you wake these punks up?!" Nami said seductively while winking.

"Hai Nami-swan! Oi! Marimo! Luffy! Usopp! Chopper! Wake up!" Sanji kicked each of them.

"What was that for!" They said angrily.

-x-

cafeteria

"Robin, let me introduce you the Straw Hats. Each student in this school must be a member of a team or an org with corresponding captain or leader. Our captain is Luffy, that one (pointing at the raven haired with a straw hat hung on his back while eating very fast), he is a complete idiot and a glutton but you can trust his instincts. That green haired man sitting beside the captain is Zoro and you cannot trust his sense of direction. That long nosed guy is Usopp, a great liar. The guy with spiral brows is Sanji, he's a pervert and a first class cook. The talking cute reindeer is Chopper, he is the youngest in our org with medicinal knowledge. Brook and Franky are not here, maybe they're late or absent. Brook is a pervert skeleton and the oldest of the group and don't be shocked if he asks you to show him your panties. Franky is a cyborg and also a pervert."

Robin just giggled by the description given by Nami in their group. Their conversation didn't go noticed by the other members.

"Robin-chwan, here's my sandwich!" Sanji with hearts in his eyes gave her his sandwich.

"Thanks!... It's delicious!" Robin flashed a sweet smile and continued to eat.

"Oi Sanji! It's unfair! You didn't tell me that you have food while I'm almost dying of hunger in English!" Luffy said while his mouth is full of food.

"Yeah!" Chopper and Usopp agreed.

"Shut up! It's your fault of playing overnight at Luffy's house. I thought you were just exhausted!" Sanji replied

...the bell rang...

-x-

The next subject is mathematics with teacher Shanks.

"Class, attention! Since your schedules are now finalized, I am now going to arrange you according to the seat plan." Shanks announced.

"Shanks! Be sure that the mugiwara's are near each other or else I'll tell Makino!" Luffy threaten the blushing Shanks.

"Shut up Luffy!" Shanks replied a bit embarassed.

"Since there are many students absent this day, just leave them their corresponding seats. Just follow my instructions!"

They were arranged accordingly by Shanks. Now Robin is sitting in the center of the classroom with her left Zoro, a vacant seat at her right, Nami at her back, and Luffy in front of her. The three idiots Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp were lined up in front of her.

She looked at Zoro and smiled. "Zoro-san, are you always sleeping during classes?"

"Mind your own business woman!" Zoro frowned without lifting his head from the desk. He didn't know why she knew his name but he didn't care at all.

-x-

Anatomy by Boa Hancock

The class was very noisy when suddenly a very beautiful teacher entered the room. The class became silent, most of the guys are holding their nosebleed, while Sanji comically turned into stone.

Robin asked Nami secretly why the class became unusually silent.

"She is one of the seven terrifying teachers in this school. But they are also under the supervision of the four Department heads, Shanks is one of the heads." Nami answered.

"I see."

"Class I want you to introduce yourself. I'll point any student then that student should stand in front and say something... You boy, you introduce yourself." Hancock pointed at Luffy.

Luffy stood in front. "I am Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will be the Org King!" Luffy gestured to go back to his seat.

"Ah... Luffy! Wait!" Hancock said.

"What? I'm already done ma'am!"

"Hancock, just call me that."

"Hammock, now what?"

"It's Hancock, uhm... What's your favorite color?" She asked while looking away blushing.

"Red"

"Your favorite food?"

"Meat"

It's like an interview between the two with the teacher as interviewer and Luffy as the interviewee. The class face palmed when they noticed that they are just being ignored or used as a backdrop in their conversation. The bell then rang after their long question and answer...

"Thank you for your time Luffy! Ok class dismissed!" Hancock then left with reddish cheeks.

The whole class just jaw dropped.

-x-

Their next subject is P. E. and Arts with Emporio Ivankov.

They went to the school's gymnasium but found out that their teacher has an appointment so they have no class.

"Ne, Robin, I heard that there will be another faculty meeting this afternoon. Where are you planning to go?" Nami asked.

"Robin! Come with us it is very fun hanging out and we are going to the Thousand Sunny. I'm sure Brook and Franky will be there too!" Luffy offered joyfully.

"Sure! I also want to know you all."

* * *

 **I hope you like it!**

 **This is my first fanfic and I am willing to know your ideas and suggestions.**

 **Review in this story please... Anyways, I have finished five chapters of the story.**

 **By the way, thank you for reading my fanfic. Haha, actually I'm just inspired to write because of the stories I've read. Very sad to say, most of my favorite fanfics are unfinished.**

* * *

-end of chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 2

Robin walked with the group towards the Thousand Sunny where they always hang out since it is only a few blocks away from the school.

"Ah, excuse me, may I see your panties?" Robin just chuckled by Brook's greeting.

"Ow, we have a super gorgeous visitor here! What's your name onee-chan?" The cyborg asked with his signature pose.

"Robin" she answered.

"Robin-chwan, what do you want to drink?" Sanji asked swirling

"I just want a cup of coffee." Robin flashed a smile.

"Sanji-kun, don't forget my orange juice!" Nami said playfully.

"Hai! Mademoiselles!"

"Sanji! Milk!" Chopper ordered cutely

"Love cook! My sake!" Zoro ordered

"Shut up marimo!" Sanji barked

Sanji and Zoro are arguing again.

"I want a super cola!" Franky said.

"Sanji-kun! I'm now thirsty." Nami said in a manipulating mode.

"Hai! Nami-swan, in a minute!"

"My meat Sanji! Don't forget!" Luffy said in a hungry tone.

They sat in circle while talking. Chopper being always amazed and believed in Usopp's lies. Luffy grabbing anything to eat. Sanji and Zoro arguing. Brook playing music while Franky is dancing. Nami and Robin are talking.

"Hey Franky! Brook! Why are you absent in the morning class." Luffy curiously asked.

"We just don't feel to go to school. Since we know that classes aren't yet formally started." Brook and Franky replied.

"Ok. Hey Robin! Join my org!" Luffy asked. Everyone fell silent.

"Sure!" She just smiled.

"Yosh! Then-" Luffy was cut off by Usopp.

"Oi Luffy! We must know well the person who will join us! I mean it's not that I don't trust Robin but we must know her abilities. We just knew her this day!" Usopp said. "Yosh I will be the one to interview our soon nakama!" He added.

"Robin, why do you easily agree to our captain's offer?" He asked

"It's just, I found this group interesting."

"Do you have any abilities or like devil fruit powers?"

"Yeah! I ate the Hana-Hana no mi." She crossed her arms and an arm sprouted on their table.

Usopp jumped out of his seat. "Oi! Luffy her ability is so scary!" He said with his legs shaking.

He looked at his amused captain who is now enjoying being tickled by Robin's hands.

"Usopp! There's nothing to be afraid of, it's so fun. Shishishi" Luffy chuckled with chopper. "Yeah, Usopp!" Chopper agreed.

"Luffy's instincts are right. Besides I am the only woman in this org and I need a sister in this group." Nami said with her hands on her waist.

"Yeah! And there will be two mellorines!" Sanji cheerfully danced.

Zoro got up and went outside. Robin then noticed his reaction and followed him.

"Don't mind him Robin. He's just cold." Franky said.

Robin ignored him and went outside.

"Hmm... Don't you like me in your group?" Robin said with a seducing tone.

Zoro just stared at her with an annoyed look. 'Is she a slut?' Zoro thought.

"I am not seducing you!" Robin replied reading his thoughts.

'This woman!'

-x-

It's already night and they all went home. It's lucky that their houses are just for walking distances but Zoro's house is a bit further. The only ones who did not yet arrived home were Robin and Zoro. Since Robin's house is a block before Zoro's, she will be the first to arrive home. They were walking in silence.

They stopped at the block where Robin's house belonged and the silence was cut off.

"Bye Zoro-san! Thank you for walking with me."

"I'm not walking with you. It's just that it happened that we are in the same way home." Zoro replied coldly.

She walked past him and a cold wind blew that Robin's raven hair went to Zoro's face. It has a good scent. An addictive floral scent. He just stood staring at her back, frozen from the scent.

"Hey Zoro-san! Aren't you going home yet? Or you want to go inside my house?" Robin said teasingly.

Zoro composed himself and ignored her and started walking towards his house.

-x-

Zoro arrived home and entered his room to sleep without changing his clothes. He tried to register everything that happened and noticed some strange feelings making him uncomfortable. He fell asleep...

..."Knock! Knock! Knock!"

He heard someone knocking on his room's door. He opened it and shocked to see Robin standing before him. She just smiled and pulled him back to his bed. His mind is loading on what's happening but suddenly he felt that her lips is pressed on his. She kissed him. He kissed back and she opened her mouth signaling him to enter her mouth. He entered and their tongues played. She held his neck and pushed him to lay on the bed. He is now below her. He kissed her neck and sucked it while smelling his womanly floral scent.

"Zoro!" She moaned.

"Robin!" He also moaned.

"Zoro! I love you!" She moaned again.

"I love you too, Robin" he replied and kissed her lips.

He deepened the kiss while his hands are journeying her perfect body. He reached the upper part of her body, the private part.

"Zoro!"

"Robin!"

"Zoro!"

"Zoro!"

Suddenly, he felt a slap on his face...

"Zoro-aniki!'

"Robin?...ANIKI!?" He slowly opened his eyes to find out his step brothers, Yosaku and Johnny, about to slap him again.

"Oi! Wait!" He gestured his hands to avoid being slapped again.

"Aniki! We've been waking you up! We thought that you wouldn't stop dreaming perverted thoughts while moaning the name Robin!" Said Yosaku. Zoro's eyes widened. 'A dream?'

"Robin... I heard she is the new student in our school and according to my pervert classmate, Absalom, her beauty is comparable to Hancock. He said that she is in grade 11. Is she your classmate, aniki? Whoah how lucky you are!" Johnny commented.

Zoro just gave them a deadly glare and walked towards the kitchen. He wondered why he had that kind of dream.

Johnny and Yosaku are in grade eight and their acting father is Koshiro. He has only 30 minutes before he'll be late in class.

 **(Guest- gomenasai! Thank you for your first review and for your idea. I'll try to put some moments that you'll like in some chapters)**

 **Review please... I want to be motivated and also corrected. I also want to know your impressions.**

 **Continue reading this fic!**

 **Arigatou!**

-end of chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 3**

"Good morning class! Finally we can start formally our classes since everything has been settled during our meeting... The problem is...where are the other students who were absent yesterday." Makino said while her finger is at her chin.

"Makino! All the Straw hat members are complete! You should treat us!" Luffy pouted.

"Yeah... Wait Zoro's still not yet around!?" Makino replied.

"Don't worry! He was just lost in his way and in a couple of minutes he'll be here." Usopp interrupted with a detective pose and only Chopper was amazed..."Really?"

The door then opened showing an annoyed Zoro, maybe he's really lost. Robin smiled at him but he avoided to look at her while taking his seat. Suddenly the door opened again revealing a group of people with a white bear.

"Trafalgar Law and Friends! Why are you absent yesterday?" Makino asked with concern.

"We just have an important appointment. Where will I sit?" Law said calmly with a husky voice.

"Hmm. You sit there beside Robin, your new classmate." She replied looking at the seat plan paper and pointed the sit beside Robin. "Bepo? You sit next to Trafalgar and the others at their back." She added.

"Others!?" Shachi, Penguin, and Jean Bart reacted.

"Sorry!" Bepo apologized out of nowhere.

Robin just smiled at her new seatmate with a fluffy animal printed hat. Law just looked at her and sat.

"We will be having an oral participation. And this will be graded. Those who want to answer, just raise your hand." Makino started the class. "Correct the statement that I will be giving in the same idea and explain why. So the statement is 'Look at here!'...anybody?"

Robin raised her hand. "Yes Robin?"

"The right statement for the thought is 'Look here!' because the word 'at' is a preposition pertaining a place and 'here' is an adverb of place wherein you shouldn't use both, otherwise, it'll be redundant." Robin smartly answered.

"Exactly!" Makino complimented.

"Why do we have to study English? We don't have to studied it since it's our medium!" Luffy complained showing he's bored.

"That's why I told you we should study English since your grammar is incorrectly used in your complain. It should be 'to study' and not 'to studied'."

Luffy just pouted and buried his head to sleep. "Get a sheet of paper and I'll give you a seat work."

The class sighed and unwillingly took the seat work given. Robin just finished and was about to stand when Law also stand and he bump onto her with quite a force sending Robin back to her seat with him above her. Their faces are an inch apart. They just stared at each other. Law accidentally smelled Robin's addictive floral scent while staring at her beautiful azure eyes. Robin sniffed his manly scent and stared at his mysterious gray eyes. She found out that though this man above her is handsome even with his hat but he is really beyond that description when there is no hat on his head since his hat fell due to the sudden bang. She unconsciously closed her eyes but was cut when they heard a 'bam' from ahead of them accompanied by a loud "ahem!" from a girl. The loud sound was from Zoro's seat and the "ahem" was from Nami.

"What's the commotion?" Makino asked while glancing at her students. Robin and Law composed themselves.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Robin apologized with slightly red cheeks out of embarrassment, thinking what she did.

The awkward moment lasted for 15 seconds before the composed themselves and only Nami and Zoro saw what happened.

"Okay class, it's almost time! Pass your papers." Makino said.

Finally the bell rang... Luffy's favorite subject - recess.

-x-

The cafeteria is a bit crowded now that regular classes started and many students have shown up.

"Nami-swaan! Robin-chwaan! Here's your snacks!" Sanji swirled around them.

"Love-cook!" Zoro mumbled. He doesn't know why he got irritated when Robin is near with another guy except himself since what happened between Law and Robin a while ago. Of course she's now their nakama and it is normal to be protective.

"What was that marimo!" Sanji barked.

Nami sighed. "Haay! Why don't they go well with each other? By the way Robin..."

"Hmmh?" Robin hummed while sipping her coffee.

"I saw what happened a while ago. About you and... Law. I saw your reaction. You just saw him this day. Do you... like him? I mean, almost all students in this academy is so obsessed in him." Nami slightly ashamed asked her. "I didn't saw Law's reaction since it's opposite from my sight." She added.

"No, I'm not interested in guys." She said casually.

"I see. Uhmm... You see that... Let me have your ear." Nami said with hesitation.

"He's my crush since grade 7." She whispered.

Robin's eyes widened. That long?

"If you like him, why wouldn't you take the action?" Robin asked her.

"It's just that he's not interested in having a girlfriend. Many girl's have tried to approach him but got ignored. He's the rank one of the hottest guys in this school, followed by our heartless nakama Zoro, then Ace from Grade 12, and I don't remember who's next. That ranking was from the Newkama org led by Bon Clay. That's why, it's normal for you to see girls or even gays taking picture of them secretly." Nami replied.

'I see' Robin thought as she remembered her first day in school.

They didn't noticed that Zoro is eavesdropping. He somewhat felt relief by what he heard.

"Speaking of hotties, here comes Luffy's brother." Nami informed.

"Yo Ace!" Greeted Luffy.

"Oh! Luffy!" Ace greeted back.

Ace noticed Robin. "Hi! Miss beautiful. I'm Ace. You're new here?" Ace asked politely while extending his hand.

"It's Nico Robin." She flashed a captivating smile then received his hand.

"Hey! Luffy. Did you hear that the heads opened each org's bulletin board for posting?" Ace asked.

"Uhm...ace-" Robin was cut off by Luffy.

"Really? It's interesting to know how the Grade 7 students will choose and apply for their desired org." Luffy said with excitement.

Zoro noticed that Ace did not yet let go of Robin's hand from the handshake.

"Oi Ace! Robin is calling you!" Zoro said with irritation.

"Ah. Sorry! I forgot." Ace just grinned.

"It's ok." Robin said replied. She can feel the girls around them are glaring at her with piercing eyes.

-x-

Math class...

"We will not be having our formal class this session. Since I am your adviser, we will be having a meeting for selecting our class representatives and for settling the upcoming 'organization month' next month, September." Shanks informed them.

The class cheered that they will not be having nosebleeds in the session.

"The qualification for representatives should be a pair, a girl and a boy. With beauty and brain so that we will not be left behind by other sections. So the table is now open for any nomination for our male rep." Shanks said.

"Shanks, I very highly nominate Usopp!" Luffy suggested.

"I said beauty and brain Luffy! Not idiocy!" Shanks muttered.

"Then there can be only two choices here in our class." Nami suggested.

"Who can that be Nami-ya?" Law suddenly spoke with a husky voice.

"I-I don't k-know...I-I'm not going to decide." She said while looking away. Obviously lying.

"Sir? I know the two Nami meant." Robin interrupted.

Nami's eyes widened when Robin interrupted. Her face is now like a ripe tomato. She's thinking what she should say if her top secret will be revealed and is now getting ready on how to react

"Just call me Shanks, Robin. Who is it that Nami meant?" Shanks asked.

"The first one is Chopper since he's very cute and also a science genius." Robin exclaimed. Chopper then jumped out of his seat towards his desk and danced.

"Bastard! Even if you compliment me, that won't make me happy!" Chopper commented.

"You look happy!" The class frowned.

"The second one is Bepo, he's also cute and I think he excels in P.E." Robin continued

"I'm sorry!" Bepo apologized.

"Splendid, onee-sama! How can you read my mind? It's so embarrassing that you can read me but at least it's you my sister!" Acted Nami with a wink then hugged Robin. "Thank you! You saved me!" She whispered.

"Yeah, Nami has a point but their pair should be an animal. And we don't have a cute female animal here. When I looked at your grades, only Trafalgar Law got an above average grade and he got flat one grades in biology-related subjects comparable to Chopper's. This only means that he will be our male representative. In addition, he has a lot of fan girls out there." Shanks commented. "Any objections for the decided male rep?" He clarified.

"Now we'll continue to the nomination."

"I highly nominate Nami." Robin nominated.

Nami was about to interrupt but failed when...

"I nominate Nico-ya." Law suddenly suggested. The girls in their room jaw dropped. Some were still pondering on what he just said.

While everyone was processing. Zoro was about to object. He just cannnot trust Law thinking he was the one who nominated his nakama. He was about to stand but got overtaken by Penguin.

"I move to close the nomination!" Penguin said and then seconded by Shachi. It seems like Law's group has a really good teamwork.

"I'm sorry!" Bepo again apologized out of nowhere.

"Since these two nominees are qualified, there must be no objections! Let's move on. Who's in favor of Nami?" Shanks asked

Zoro and Robin are the only ones who raised their hands. "Idiots! Why aren't you raising your hands?!" Zoro said angrily at his nakamas.

"We will not vote either of them. I don't want one of them to be paired with that bastard!" Sanji replied.

"No more hands? Then 2 votes for Nami. How about Robin?"

Law, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, and Jean Bart raised their hands. It seems like their other classmates didn't participate.

"Majority wins! It's decided that Law and Robin will be our class rep." Shanks concluded.

Law smirked at her and Robin also smiled.

"Well, about the org month. Those who haven't yet joined an org, you can look at their bulletin boards along the hallway. I'll dismiss you now!" Shanks left.

"Nico-ya, you can join us if you want. Our org is the Hearts. You can visit our board near the straw hat's." Law offered.

It's unusual for the Hearts to open their org. That's why the some from the Girls' generation in their class gasped and eavesdropped their conversation.

"Thanks... It's so kind but I have joined the straw hat's." Robin flashed her sweetest smile.

 **(Guest:Here it is! Law has appeared. I am also a LawBin fan but it's just that Zoro and Robin have more scenes (like they were always together) in the anime. That's also why I am writing this fic.)**

 **Episode 701-(insert tears here) I love you Law!**

 **Thank you for your supports!**

 **Read and review please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Class, what is Anatomy?" Hancock asked.

The class was really shocked that one of the seven terrifying teachers is like a tamable kitten when she is in their class. They knew that this teacher is really scary the way she's teaching in other sections. They did noticed that she always have red cheeks when looking at Luffy.

'I see... That's explains why she always pass through our past classrooms when we were in lower grades. Now, she wanted to gain Luffy's attention and fell for the charms of our idiot captain! This is really good!' Nami thought with an evil grin.

"Our teacher likes our captain!" She whispered to Robin in front of her. "Yeah, it seems like the whole section knows except the innocent Luffy." Robin whispered back while they both giggled.

"About your orgs? I'm interested to know about your orgs." Hancock said then looked at Luffy. She forgot about her first question

"Luffy would you please tell the class something about your org.?" Hancock asked politely.

"Our org is fun. I am the captain. Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Nami, and Robin.-" Luffy was cut by his teacher.

"NAMI?! ROBIN?! WHO ARE THESE?!" Hancock asked with anger then gritted her teeth.

"Hi ma'am! I am Nami. I'm Sanji's girlfriend...And this is Robin." Nami quickly interrupted while winking at Robin. "You do the rest!" She whispered.

"Nami-swaan! I really know you love me!" Sanji swirled.

"I'm Robin and he's my boyfriend." Robin said referring to Zoro. Zoro's eyes just widened. Robin flashed an unreadable smile at him.

"Our captain doesn't have any love-life. But he likes a woman who gives him meat. He also likes beautiful teachers like you ma'am." Robin added.

Hancock then blushed. "Thank you Nami and Robin for your infomations." She did not realized that their anwers are quite far from her question. Luffy just tilted his head in innocence.

"Excellent work again, onee-sama!" Nami whispered to Robin.

Law, annoyed by the fact that he is not learning in his favorite subject, stood up. "Is this what you call Anatomy, Hancock?!"

"How dare you ask me that! And don't you dare call me by my name or else I'll turn you into stone!" Hancock said with her terrifying look and was leaning back a bit while pointing her finger at him, a pose for looking down. The Hearts and some students were scared including Chopper and Usopp but Law is just as calm as always.

"Turn me if you can." Law muttered while smirking.

"Yeah! I can do whatever I want, whether you like it or not, because the school will always forgive me! If you ask why? That's it! Because I am beautiful." Hancock heard him then leaned back showing her signature pose. Some boys in their class were having a massive nosebleed for the clear view of their teacher's chest, Sanji comically became a statue.

The teacher was about to use her 'slave arrow' technique but was saved when the bell rang.

"Hammock! See ya!" Luffy joyfully said gesturing to leave.

"It's Hancock, see you too, Luffy!" Hancock then blushed forgetting anything that happened then left the class.

They walked towards the gym for their P.E. class.

"She's so scary!" Chopper commented with teary eyes.

"Chopper, don't worry! The great Usopp-sama is here." Usopp then comforted him with legs shaking.

-x-

At gym...

"Law-sama! Zoro-sama!" Girls and Okamas from Newkama, Girls generation, and some fan girls with heart shaped eyes cheered when they saw them entered the gym.

"Tsk." Zoro frowned. Law as usual ignored them.

Their class is merge with sections R2-2, and R3-3 because of lack of A.P.E. teachers in their school.

"Guys and Girls! Form a line in your section according to your height." Their teacher Ivankov commanded. They then formed a line each section. In Section R1-1, Chopper is the first in line. The last is Bepo after Law, and before him is Robin. Law smirked and leaned closer in front of him accidentally inhaled again Robin's captivating scent. "Nico-ya, you're stunning." Law unconciously whispered with a husky voice sending shivers to Robin's spine.

She smiled and leaned back a bit. "Oh! I thought you're not interested in girls? Haha or in other words you're interested in guys?" Robin playfully whispered. Law just smirked realizing what he did.

"Today we will have Arts. And I'll be selecting students to play a drama. I have the piece so they will just follow the role to be assigned to them. The rest you take down notes about the flow and write a reaction paper in a form of a poem." Ivan announced.

"Since all of you are teenagers, I have selected a Romance so that you'll not be bored." Ivan added with grin. The teacher looked at the students' list of names. "From R3-3, Kohza and Vivi; from R2-2, Conis; from R1-1, Robin and Law. So I'll give you the piece and give you 2 minutes to prepare. Your corresponding characters are also there but you'll be using your real names." The okama teacher just smiled playfully.

"Kohza-sama! Law-sama! You can do it!" The fan girls cheered with flirt.

Zoro just sat and stared at the actors and actresses with arms crossed. He's thinking about Law about getting closer to his nakama. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Time's up!" Ivan clapped his hands signaling the play to start.

"Lights, camera, action!" The students said in unison.

"It really hurts, Robin! You're always ignoring me!" Law started to act.

"Am I ignoring you? And why would you be hurt, we're not even close?!"

"It hurts the way you ignore me despite I always find ways to gain your attention. And it hurts a lot when you're with that man!" Law pointed the approaching Kohza. "Isn't it obvious? Aren't my actions showing that I love you?!"

Kohza gestured to punch Law but was cut when Vivi stood between them. "Nii-san!" Vivi glared at her brother (in the drama) then hugged Law. "Vivi, It's enough! I don't love you, I'm just using you hoping that Robin would show some jealousy." Vivi just cried in his arms.

"Jealous? Why would I be?" Robin just hugged Kohza and he hugged back. "Leave them be!" She entangled herself in Kohza's arms in a flirty manner then gestured to leave.

"Oujou-sama? Your mother is waiting for you to go home." Conis, a bit shy, interrupted as Vivi's maidservant and grabbed Vivi out of Law.

When Robin and Kohza was about to leave. Someone grabbed Robin's wrist out of Kohza's arm. She suddenly turned back but felt that her lips was met with another's. She froze with eyes widened. The man was about to deepen the kiss but she broke it. "I like you, Nico-ya." He whispered in a very low husky voice.

"Hey! It's not in the script!" Robin protested weakly with embarrassment.

Ivan noticed the script is now not being followed. "Pause in the kissing scene! Or not! Okay, cut!" He said loudly enough to awaken everyone in shock.

"Hey! Ivan-chan! Is the kiss in the script?!" The fan girls asked angrily. Some were glaring at Robin, some are still shocked. The clear sight that the hottest man in their school really kissed a woman made others gasped and fainted.

Perfect timing, the bell rang.

-x-

Lunch break...

"Sanji! Meat!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Shut up! You moron! You order your own food!" Sanji irritated.

"Robin?" Nami noticed that Robin just stared at her coffee.

"Robin?" She repeated. "Hey! Robin!" She said a bit louder.

"Ah... Yes?" Robin composed herself.

"What's wrong onee-chan?" Franky asked in concern.

"You're just staring your coffee." Brook also noticed.

'I like you Nico-ya.' What Law said flashed in her mind with his worth-dying-for image. She took a sip in her coffee calmly. "Nothing, I just remembered my mom. I haven't seen her in this school." She lied.

"Ah... We have history 5 later with professor Clover. Maybe you can ask him about your mom." Nami smiled. "Uhmm...Robin? About the play a while ago... Is the...uh...the kiss included in the script?" Nami reluctantly asked.

"Eh? Uh...yeah." She lied again surprised about her question.

Luffy is busy snatching other's food, while Usopp is also telling the innocent and amazed Chopper with his lies. Sanji is just enjoying staring at every woman in the cafeteria with perverted thoughts, while Franky, Brook and Zoro just listened to Nami and Robin while eating.

-x-

Professor Clover History 5, Clover is addressed as professor because he's the consultant of all historians and archeologists in their entire world.

Robin and Clover knew each other and she really admired Clover.

Clover entered their classroom. "Good afternoon Professor Clover!" The class greeted politely.

"Who among you here likes history?" Clover asked. Only Robin raised her hand. "I see. Like mother, like daughter! Hahaha, the rest are too honest. Actually History is not a boring subject. Learn to love it!" Clover grinned. "I'll be measuring your knowledge about the subject in order for me to know what level of teaching I'll use." The teacher said while handing out the questionnaires to the students. He is really a genius and kind. "You can answer it in any sheet of paper."

Robin excitedly answered the questions.

"Is anyone not yet finished?" Clover asked. "Ok, I'll check your papers in a minute. Just wait for your scores and relax."

He finished checking. "Only Robin got a perfect score, followed by Chopper, then Shachi. The rest got an average score. Only two failed the quiz." Clover said not mentioning the names of the failed students.

'I guess, I already know who professor meant.' Nami thought with half-lidded eyes while looking suspicious at Zoro and Luffy.

"Since your section's class have an MTThF sched. I guess I'll pair you so that you can study tomorrow or in weekends. Then it'll be easier for me." Clover announced with a smile. He scanned the papers and looked at the scores.

"Take note of your pair. Chopper and Luffy, Shachi and Penguin, Bepo and Jean Bart, Law and Nami, Brook and Franky, Zoro and Robin, Usopp and Sanji, ...and..." He continued announcing pairs.

"Oi Jiji! Why do these bastards are partnered with ladies!" Sanji reacted disrespectfully pointing Zoro and Law. Robin released an unusual evil aura to Sanji.

She calmed down when Sanji also calmed down. She doesn't like her history teachers being scolded.

"You're so scary!" Chopper was scared. Clover just laughed at the scene. "Ok. I'll give you time talk to your partner since our session is about to end. I'll leave you early." Clover was about to leave. "Wait professor, I haven't seen my mom, I know that you know she's in this school..." Robin interrupted. "Oh! She had a meeting with the higher ups in the city. We were offered to teach in the Kaizoku University, but I refused, I enjoyed the school's company for 30 years. Don't worry about your mom." He smiled at her then left.

Robin looked at Zoro and smiled. "Zoro-san, where do you want to study? My house or yours?" She asked.

"My house. It's numbered 441 with green gate." Zoro said then smirked.

-x-

Advanced Chemistry by Ceasar Clown.

They waited for almost an hour since the subject is for two hours. Most of them just slept.

Two hours passed. All, except Robin and Nami, were asleep.

The door opened revealing their Advanced Physics Teacher, Yassop. "Good morning class!" He greeted knowing that they were from their slumber.

"Mornin'!" They greeted back with teary eyes and yawns. The teacher just laughed.

"Since you're all worn out, I'll just give you an assignment and dismiss you early." He wrote the assignment at the white board then left.

"Usopp! Your Pops is really a good guy!" Luffy commented. "Yosh! Everyone let's go to my house and play."

"Yosh! I'll not lose this time!" Chopper excitedly said.

 **( YukiHannah87: Haha...we have same preferences but among the three, I really like Law)**

 **( Guest: You're right, Zoro and Nami would be nice! But I am also thinking that they would become a tangerine tree with Zoro (green) as the leaves and Nami (orange) as the fruit. Haha...perfect!)**

 **( lll: You have a point! Law and Robin have the beauty and brain. But ZorObin is also a cute pair...opposites do attract.)**

 **( ekshalimbu04: Robin and Ace would also be a nice couple... But don't you like LawBin? Hehehe...just asking cause I'm a ZorObin and LawBin fan. [Law advertisement?])**

 **Actually, I am currently writing the 8th chapter of the story. ZorObin? LawBin? Or AceBin? I'm still thinking...**

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

 **Read and Review please... I want to know your reactions in this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 5**

At Luffy's house...

The three idiots were enjoying playing Super Mario. While the others are busy talking.

"Here are your snacks, Mademoiselles!" Sanji gave the food to Nami and Robin.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun!" Nami playfully thanked him. Robin just gave him a sweet smile.

"No problem Nami-swan, Robin-chwan!" Sanji flirted.

"Oi! Love-cook! Where's my sake?" Zoro asked with annoyance.

"What are you saying, marimo?!"

"Sanji! Our food!" Luffy ordered. "Milk, Sanji!" Chopper craved.

"Hai! Hai!" Sanji returned to Luffy's kitchen.

"Luffy-san? I wonder where are Makino, and Ace." Brook inquired.

"Maybe they're just busy, Makino is Shanks' assistant in paperworks, and maybe she's in his house. Ace is now busy because he's a graduating student." Luffy answered.

It's almost midnight. Sanji escorted Nami to her home and went back. Chopper and Usopp decided to sleep in Luffy's house and so is Sanji for them to have a group study the next day.

Zoro and Robin walked in silence. The silence was stop when Robin asked Zoro, "Zoro-san what time will I be at your home tomorrow?"

"Maybe 10am, so that I can have a nice nap." He smirked.

"You are really a fan of nap. Bye Zoro-san be careful!" Robin entered her house.

'Concerned huh?' Zoro smirked and continued walking home.

-x-

'This is is what Zoro-san said, a green gate with number 441.' Robin clarified before pressing the doorbell.

The gate opened showing a topless Zoro with only a dark green boxer shorts and black boots. His muscular physique is shining due to the light from the sun reflecting from his sweaty body. He really looks very very HOT plus he's also a good looking man! A woman will really drool if she'll see him with the clear view of his six-pack abs and muscular arms clearly revealing his triceps and biceps. He just smirk, a smirk that could kill.

"Oi! Don't just stare at me with that look. If you wanna touch this body, don't bother asking me, it's free and unlimited for you." He said smirking.

"I'm not a pervert Zoro-san... Yeah let's get inside before you'll get raped here." She looked at his face and smiled referring to Zoro's neighbors who are looking at him from their windows. Maybe his fan girls.

"I dont mind if it's just you." He joked then closed the gate.

"You just finished your bath?" She asked.

"No, I have just finished working out." He replied.

"I see."

They entered his house. "Oi! Zoro-aniki! Who's this babe? Is it this girl you're having a perverted dream? Hahaha!" Yosaku and Johnny laughed.

"Shut up and get out!" Zoro shouted with crimson red cheeks.

"Be sure to use protection, aniki!" Both then got out for school.

Robin just giggled. "So you're a pervert, Zoro-san? I wonder who this girl is that you're having perverted dreams." Robin asked teasingly.

"Shut up! I'm not like that love-cook!" He insisted.

"Where are we going to study?" She asked.

"In my room." He opened his room. "Wait here, I'll just get a little table and chairs." He added.

Robin entered the room. It is his bedroom with quite a large space. His room is completely plain that it looks ordered.

Zoro entered with the little table and little chairs. "I'll have to dry myself first and take a bath." He informed her. Robin nodded.

He went to his bathroom. Robin got her books out of her bag and put it on the table then started reading...

After few minutes, the bathroom in Zoro's room opened. Robin looked and saw Zoro with only a towel covering half of him showing a topless wet look. This man really looks undeniably hot!

"You can be an underwear model." She suggested out of nowhere and continued reading. He just smirked and went to his closet to wear clothes.

"It's already 11am I'll be getting our lunch." He said then left.

He went back with a plate of rice balls, fish fillet, grilled pork, and a pitcher of water in a tray.

They ate in silence but sudennly Zoro spoke. "Hey! Why did you tell our Anatomy teacher that I'm your boyfriend?"

"Oh? You still remember that? Haha. It's just to ensure Hancock that neither I nor Nami is linked to Luffy. I'm sure you also noticed that our teacher likes our captain." She replied.

"Ah... Yeah. I know."

They finished eating and started to read books. Robin gave him two hours reading and after that, she will ask him questions based on what he read. Robin just stared at him the whole time, but Zoro just pretended not to know what she's doing and he just continued reading.

"Two hours is over!" She said.

"Okay, I'm also done." He replied.

Each question Robin gave him was just being answered correctly. Even difficult questions. Their question and answer lasted for almost three hours, not leaving a single detail unasked.

"I didn't know you're really that smart!" Robin complimented.

"I know, I just don't like studying. This is my first time reading a book." He calmly said. "I'll get our dinner." He stood up but was stopped.

"No, don't bother. Thanks I didn't expect you to be this generous, hahaha, I thought you're just cold not minding others. I'll be going home now, maybe my mom has arrived and made our dinner." She refused.

"What if you're mom's still not there. You'll alone in your home. Just call her to make sure she's home." He suggested.

"Concerned?...Yeah, you might be right. Oh! Sorry but can I borrow your phone? I forgot to bring mine."

Zoro let her borrow his phone and she dialed her residence's number. But there's no answer from the other line, it's just keeping on ringing.

"I guess I'll be alone tonight." She sighed.

"Why don't you just sleep here? Don't worry, I am not doing anything, and I also have extra clothes that would fit for you." He offered.

"Eh? You really are taking advantage of me huh?"

"No, not really. I'm just...uh...well of course Luffy would kill me if something will happen to you when you're alone, since you're now our nakama." He said scratching his head with red cheeks.

"I see. That would be nice of you!" She received the clothes from Zoro's closet and changed. She still look beautiful in her attire even though her clothes are not hers to emphasize her beauty.

"I'll be sleeping at the sofa." Zoro said. "You sleep in my bed." He added.

"Hey! Hey! Aren't you too nice? I can just sleep in the sofa, I'm quite used to it." She refused.

"No! You sleep in my bed." He insisted.

"Zoro the headstrong gentleman! Haha. Okay, if that's the case, then both of us will be sleeping in your bed. No more no's!" She ended the argument.

Zoro just gulped and blushed. She pulled him to his bed. Zoro kinda felt this feeling familiar, then he remembered his dream. He buried his head in the pillow not showing his face. Robin then laid down beside him.

"Good night, Zoro-san!" She felt sleepy then after few minutes, she fell asleep. She slept unusually early it is because she hadn't had even a single sip of coffee and she's also exhausted.

Zoro faced her back. He inhaled her scent then these words escaped from his mouth: "I love you, Robin." He confessed with a low deep voice knowing that she's asleep, he hugged her and kissed her head. He then fell asleep without removing his arm from hugging her.

-x-

Zoro had his dream again...

"Zoro-san, how much do you love me?" She asked.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her lips. "I'm not good in words, but I'm willing to give up anything for you, that's how I love you." He whispered then kissed her again. She also kissed back. They are passionately kissing as the sun sets in a wonderful view and as the ocean reflects the orange light.

"I wish this will never end." He barely said while kissing.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Zoro-"

"ANIKI!" His brothers shouted to his ear.

"Zoro...aniki?" He rubbed his eyes and saw his brothers grinning.

"I love you~" Yosaku imitated the teased Zoro while hugging his pillow. His eyes widened.

"Where's Robin?" He asked panicking if Robin heard what he said while sleep-talking.

"Robin? You mean the woman you brought here yesterday? What did you do to her, taking advantage that we're not around?" Johnny taunted.

Zoro just glared at his brothers and walked passed through them to take a bath. He saw a note behind the bathroom's door.

'I left you at 4:00 am seeing that you're having a very nice nap so I didn't bother waking you up. Koshiro-san saw me and I told him that I'm your tutor.

PS: Your arm is so heavy:-)'

Zoro took a bath then went to the dining room where his foster father and brothers are waiting for him.

Koshiro smiled at his son but Zoro looked away with an embarrassed face.

"So, you're now studying well?" Koshiro asked.

"ANIKI is STUDYING?" His brothers were surprised.

"Well... It's a requirement in our subject. I cannot escape since my pair would rather tell our teacher." He explained.

His fathers and brothers just laugh at his sudden change. Zoro never ever studied his lessons before.

 **LawBin=ZorObin=AceBin**

 **( Guest: Yeah! Kawaii couple! ZorObin!)**

 **( RobinChawn: Same here! I added Ace as one of the main characters together with Law, Zoro, and Robin.)**

 **( Times: I love Law!. Yes! You're gonna like their moments ahead of these chapters. I wish I am )**

 **( lll: Haha. Go team Law! LawBin here!)**

 **( YukiHannah87: Gomenasai! Hontouni! I really forgot. But here it is! He finally confessed.)**

 **Chapter 11 on the process... Too bad One Piece manga is having a break next week.** ** _frown emoticon_**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them!**

 **Read and Review pls.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 6**

"Oi! Nami!" Zoro waved at the oranged haired ahead of him knowing it's Nami.

"Zoro! I'm surprised, you're early. Didn't have a nice nap?" Nami responded.

"Not really, I'm just woken up by my annoying brothers." He replied.

Nami just laugh as they walked towards their room. Lucky Zoro he wouldn't be lost.

They opened the door and saw Robin with a very sweet smile while talking to her seatmate, Law.

Both Zoro and Nami felt a pinch in their hearts looking at the view. Law first noticed them and smirked at Zoro. Robin then looked at them.

"Ohayo! Nami, Zoro-san!" Robin greeted with a smile.

Nami forced a smile. Zoro just took his seat and buried his head on his desk.

"Zoro-san? Did you read my note?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah." he coldly replied without lifting his head.

"I see."

The atmosphere is so lifeless but was changed when Luffy came with Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper.

"Studying is really fun!" Luffy said.

"Idiot! Is playing what you call studying!" Sanji reacted.

"Yeah! It's really fun, isn't it Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"Heh. My notes are lost. My efforts became hopeless planes." Said Usopp weakly.

Flashback...

"Ne, Chopper! Let's continue our game!" Luffy persuaded.

"Sure!" Chopper replied with determined face.

"Sanji let's sleep early and just continue to study at dawn.I'm really exhausted." Usopp said.

"Yeah." Sanji replied yawning.

-x-

Usopp woke up with teary eyes. It's already 4:00 am. He looked around and saw many paper planes scattered everywhere in the living room where the four slept. He wake Sanji up to study.

"Sanji! Wake up!"

"Eh?" Sanji barely opened his eyes. He stood and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll just prepare first our breakfast." He said then left.

Usopp opened his bag and wondered why is it already opened. He looked at the scattered paper planes with half lidded eyes. 'I feel bad about this' he thought. He unfolded a paper plane and gasped as he saw that it was his notes in history.

"Luffy! What have you done?" Asked Usopp with an annoyed face while slapping Luffy nonstop.

"What's wrong, Usopp?" He asked.

"What's wrong? Look! I know it's only you who would do these!" Usopp showed the paper planes.

"I see. Yeah, thank you! I and Chopper really enjoyed it." Cheered Luffy.

Usopp stopped and just sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry! You can just buy another notebook." He comforted him.

Chopper then woke up.

"Ne, Usopp! We really had fun last night." Chopper boasted.

"Yeah. And my notes are your victims." He said sarcastically.

"Really?!-"

"Oi! Idiots! Breakfast is now ready!" Sanji informed them.

Luffy and Chopper immediately run to the kitchen leaving a face palmed Usopp.

...end of Flashback.

They sat and a moment after, Makino arrived.

"Good morning class!" She greeted

"Good morning Makino!" they responded.

"Today, we'll be having an activity...and don't worry, it'll be fun." She said while glancing at the excited Luffy.

"Here's the instruction. First we'll be playing 'Get up!'. When I say 'Get up!', all of you must stand and the last to stand will be answering my question. If he or she cannot answer, then there would be a consequence. Am I clear?" She said with a smiling face. "Let's have a trial first to make it clear for you." She added.

"Get...up!"

They got up but Zoro didn't catch up with what's happening. In short, he didn't understand. He then stood noticing that he alone is the one sitting.

"Okay, Zoro you're the last one. Here's my question: what part of speech is the word 'very'?" Makino asked.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "I don't know."

"Okay, since you can't answer, I'll pick a name in this box to give you the consequence. The consequences should be for fun and nothing personal... So, now am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" The class then settled down.

"Get up!" The teacher immediately said.

"Sanji! You're the last to stand. Here's my question: what is perfect present progressive tense?... No coaching allowed!"

"Can I call a friend?" Obviously he doesn't know the answer.

"No, so Usopp will be the one to give you the consequence."

"Yosh! Sanji, hug Zoro. Hahaha!" Said Usopp with evil laugh.

Zoro comically fell from his seat. Robin just chuckled looking at him. Sanji was about to kick Usopp.

"Sanji! That's not allowed. You have to do what he said, it's the rule and anyway, it's just for fun. That's if you're not affected..."

"Idiot! You'll pay for this!" Sanji said then went to Zoro's seat and hugged him from behind.

The class just laughed at the two with tomato-like faces out of embarrassment.

Their game continued. Robin hasn't received consequences since she can answer all questions...

Now Law is to be given a consequence by Zoro since the question is too difficult for him. Zoro gave him an evil smirk.

"Kiss Nami in the cheek." Zoro ordered.

Nami's eyes widened. Nami glared at the smirking Zoro.

"Uyyyyyy!" The class teased them.

Robin just chuckled. "You hit it Zoro-san!" She commented.

Law just gave the blushing Nami a quick peck.

Their game continued...until it's time for snacks a.k.a. Luffy's time.

-x-

Usopp was running while Sanji is chasing him with fiery aura.

"Oi! Zoro. I'll increase your debt!" Nami said.

Zoro spat the juice out from his mouth.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah! It's because of what you did earlier."

"Nami, I thought you like it?" Robin asked.

"Yeah!" Zoro agreed.

"WHAT? You also know?" Surprised Nami.

"As a guy, I would say you're obvious and I know that he also knows, that's why I pissed him."

Nami just gulped. "I'll triple your debt!"

Zoro comically fell from his seat. Robin just chuckled. While the others are busy talking.

-x-

'Limits of functions'

The class copied the writings on the board.

"Class, we have to speed up our discussions. Next month will be a busy month that's why I encourage you to study advance. You have to review your Math 1, Math 2, and Math 4 since they are very useful in this subject."

The class just sighed. No one in their class got a grade of 1.0 in their past math subjects. Even Robin only got 2.25 from her past school.

Shanks continued to discuss but it seems that no one really understands what he's saying.

Luffy and Zoro just slept. Nami, Robin and Usopp took down notes.

Shanks noticed that the class didn't understand what he's saying. "Ok, next week, we'll be having our first exam, so you better study or I'll suggest you study in groups and share your knowledge, I'm sure it'll help you."

"Class dismissed"

-x-

Anatomy class...

"Class, I'll give you a diagnostic test so that I will know how knowledgeable are you in this subject. Get one and pass!" Hancock instructed while the papers are being distributed. "Can I eat my brunch while you take the test?" She asked getting a big lunch box in her shoulder bag. The class just nodded.

While they are answering the test, the aroma of Hancock's food is spreading the whole class. Luffy is now drooling while looking at the eating teacher. His stomach grumbled.

"Oh! Luffy, are hungry? You can have all of this food now. Anyways, I'm full." The blushing Hancock offered.

"Really! Thank you!" Luffy extended his hand and grabbed the bento in he teacher's table. "Oishi!" He started eating very fast using the spoon used by the teacher.

The whole class again face palmed and they just continued answering while Nami and Robin are holding their laughter.

"Hancock! Hontouni arigatou!" Luffy finished eating then grabbed the teacher's hand out of gratitude.

"Ahhhhhh~" Hanckock comically fainted. "Is this what they call, proposal?!" She said to herself.

Finally the class finished answering when the bell also rang. Only Luffy hadn't answered the exam.

"See ya again, Hammock!" Luffy waved his hand while getting out of the room with the straw hats.

"Luffy, it's unfair! You didn't share your food!" Usopp and Chopper reacted.

"Yeah! And he had an indirect kiss with our beautiful teacher~. Lucky bastard!" Sanji added.

Nami and Robin just chuckled, while Franky, Zoro and Brook didn't reacted.

-x-

"Students! Form your lines!" The okama teacher clapped his hands to get their attention. "This session, we'll be having dance and you'll be grouped accordingly. You'll dance waltz. Group 1: Zoro, Nami, Law, Vivi, Conis, Sanji..."

"Group 2: Kohza, Robin, Usopp, Kaya...Bepo and Chopper"

"Group 3: Luffy, Margaruett, Brook, Lola, Franky, Marigold... All in all three groups, I'll dismiss you early so that you can have your practice. This will be performed after the org month...and by the way, submit your assignments!" Ivan said.

"Oh no! I forgot the assignment." Some students worried.

Only Usopp, Robin, Kaya and some students from other sections submitted.

"This is one percent of your grade, or not! This is ten percent, so next time you better make your assignments as early as possible; otherwise you'll forget doing so." The teacher left them.

Group 1 pairings: Zoro-Vivi, Law-Nami, Sanji-Conis...  
Group 2: Kohza-Robin, Usopp-Kaya, Bepo-Chopper...  
Group 3: Luffy-Margaruett, Brook-Lola, Franky-Marigold...

Each group agreed to have their practice on weekends so they just get to know each other, they chose their song and theme.

 **Minna-sama, I'm really sorry if you don't like the previous chapter or you don't understand what's happening. Hontouni gomenasai!... But anyways, I thank you for your ideas! I'm trying harder and harder to be called a writer. Haha! Trying hard, besh!**

 **(lll: Robin just sees Zoro as her nakama or more likely a brother since the straw hats have close bonds.)**

 **(Guest: I'll try my best to explain why he said it too soon in the latter chapters.)**

 **I'm updating early 'cause I'm not sure if I can update on Tuesday.**

 **Please continue reading and reviewing, thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 7**

Lunch break at cafeteria...

"By the way Nami, how's your studying in History with Law?" Robin asked.

"Ah...that thing... He said he'll just study alone." Nami replied with a sad tone. "Ne, how are you and Zoro?" She asked back.

"It's ok. I didn't know that he's really smart if he studies." Robin answered.

They just continued eating while the others are having fun.

"Yo! Can I join you?" Ace appeared out of nowhere bringing his tray of food.

"Yo Ace! You're really busy these days!" Luffy commented.

Ace sat in between Luffy and Robin. "Yeah! Besides being a graduating student, I am also a class representative. And you can't see me next week." Ace exclaimed.

"Ehhhh... It's so boring at home!" Luffy pouted.

"Yo! Robin, how's our school?" Ace asked while chewing his food.

"It's really nice! Especially to have friends like this." Robin smiled at the cute-looking Ace. He really looked cute when his mouth is full.

"I see. Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Haha. Why? You wanna apply? None so far, I'm not interested in having one."

"I see! I still have a chance!" Ace grinned.

Zoro coughed the water from his mouth and some went to his nose.

"Zoro-san, are you okay? You're nose is so red. Do not use your nose for drinking." Robin said with concern and sarcasm.

"Tss." Zoro is still as cold as an ice.

-x-

Professor Clover entered their class...

Robin smiled at her favorite teacher.

"So how's your group study? Or should I say pair study." Clover asked. The class didn't reply. "I see, so let's have a very short quiz to know whether you studied or not."

They took the quiz. "Times up! Pass your papers so that I can check it now."

After a moment, "I can identify now those who did not study. Robin and Zoro, you really studied well, both of you got a perfect score. The others have the same result as the past quiz. And only one got failed."

'That idiot is really hopeless!' Nami sighed while looking at the smiling innocent Luffy, obviously he doesn't know that he is the one their teacher is referring to.

"Next time! You better study... Okay let's move on to our discussion proper." Clover gestured to write something on the white board.

"Our lesson for the whole year is about The Great Pirate Era. Now let's start with how the great pirate era began..."

The others in the class are yawning. Some are just pretending to listen while some, like Robin and Usopp, took down notes while also listening.

The class then dismissed.

-x-

"Shirorororo! How are you children?" Ceasar appeared out of nowhere. He seldom deactivates his devil fruit power.

"Children?" The class reacted.

"Oh! Law, I never expected that you'd become my student! What a coincidence! Shirororo!" He ignored their reaction.

"Since our subject is Advanced Chem, do you still remember what is chemistry?"

"Ow! Chemistry is the super study of matter." Franky raised his hand and answered.

"Very well! Now who is the Chemistry genius in the whole universe?" Ceasar asked again.

"It's Vegapunk!" The whole class answered in chorus.

"NANI! THE NAME IS CEASAR CLOWN! CC!" Caesar replied with anger. "That Vegapunk is nothing compared to me!" He addded.

The class just fell silent. Ceasar really regards himself as the Science genius.

"Shirorororo! Let's start to review your lessons in Chem. Let's start our lesson with alkanes."

"Nico-ya, can I borrow your notes in all subjects?" Law leaned closer to her and whispered but he's looking at Ceasar who is writing.

"Eh? Oh, sure!" Robin composed herself from the surprise caused by Law's sudden whisper. Law just smirked at her.

"Children! What is the chemical formula of Ethane? Law!"

"Two molecules of Carbon and six molecules of Hydrogen or C2H6." Law answered.

"Shirorororo! As expected from a son of a doctor."

"Tsk... Shut up!" Law frowned.

The class just copied the writings on the board while the others are busy talking. Zoro and Luffy are snoring loudly. Robin just smiled at the sleeping Zoro with his face at Robin's direction.

The class is so silent but was disturbed by the sudden opening of the door.

"Excuse me for disturbing your class. I need to pull out this section's representatives for a meeting at the social hall in the white building. Robin and Law." Shanks said. "Sorry, I really forgot to tell you earlier."

"Excuse us, sir." Robin said then got up with Law getting out of the room. Zoro and Nami just looked at them leaving.

"Robin-chwaan! Take care!" Sanji flirted.

-x-

The hall is almost full of students. It seems that they were the last to come. Most of the girls are looking at Law while the guys are looking at Robin. They took their seat near the hall's entrance.

"Hey! I'm Vivi, nice to see you again Robin." Said the blue haired girl beside Robin.

"Hi! Your our classmate in PE right? I never thought you're also a class rep with that handsome guy, Kohza? Am I right"

"Yeah! He's Kohza and he is my boyfriend since grade eight." Vivi replied.

"I see."

"So, I think all class reps are here. Now let's start our agenda." The host announced.

"Our organization month is fast approaching and this time it will really become a great event because the President of this institution has agreed with the proposal of the Marinated Academy's Director which is to have a joint celebration." The host opened up.

The hall became noisy because of the whispers and comments of the students when they heard about the joint celebration.

"In addition, we will be having a summit next week at the Sky City which is 12 hours from here riding a plane. For the finances, you don't need to worry because everything is shouldered by our school including food. We will be using a hotel for your quarters. In the list, there are 60 representatives and the budget is only good for these number of students including the two Department heads: Sir Shanks and Sir Edward Newgate; accompanied by the faculties: Emporio Ivankov, Jinbei, Boa Hancock, Professor Clover and his assistant Nico Olvia, Bartholomew Kuma, Makino, and Sir Crocodile."

Robin smiled and felt relief when she heard her mother's name and that she will be also going to the summit with her mom.

"Tomorrow until Friday, next week, you'll be officially excused in your class for you to prepare in the summit. We'll be leaving the New World on Sunday at 8:00 am so it is expected that you'll be in the airport before the time... Any concerns or questions? If none, then meeting adjourned and you can now go home." The host ended the meeting.

The reps got out from the hall and went home.

"Nico-ya, can I have your phone number? It'll be easy if we just contact each other." Law suggested.

"Yeah, I also want to have yours." She replied.

They exchanged numbers and went to their classroom.

-x-

Yasopp had just finished his lesson when Law and Robin entered.

"Are you the class' reps of this section?" Yasopp asked them.

"Yeah." Both of them answered. Yasopp then left the class.

The Hearts including Law got out of their room and the ones which were left were the straw hats.

"Ne Robin, what was the urgent meeting all about?" Nami asked.

"It's about the summit next week for the class representatives of this school and I will be excused for tomorrow and next week's class."

"Law too?" Nami asked again.

"Yeah."

"Woah! Can we also join?" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp asked with excitement.

"I don't know, maybe if you have your own budget, then you can come but you cannot join the summit." Robin answered.

"Yosh! I'll asked Makino for money! Where will be that summit?" Luffy was very excited.

"Speaking of Makino, she is included in the event. We're having that at Sky City." Robin replied.

Nami and Usopp comically fell from the desk they were leaning.

"SSSSKKKKYYYY CCCCIIIIITTTTTYYYY!?" all of them surprised that their eyeballs are comically getting out.

"That far! And that place is one of my dream place. Back and forth, it'll will cost 80 million belis per head!" Exclaimed Nami.

"It's no use, we don't have that much money." Nami, and Usopp sighed.

Zoro just walked and passed them.

"Zoro-san, where are you going?" Robin asked.

"I'll be going home early." He said then left them.

"Don't get lost!" They laughed.

"Don't mind him, he's just in a bad mood today." Nami explained. "Ne Robin? When will you leave this city?"

"Sunday, 8am."

"Onee-sama, I'll miss you!" Nami pouted.

"And Law?" Robin teased.

"That guy, yeah." She said in a low tone.

"Ne Robin! You should bring me a lot of meat from Sky City!" Luffy begged.

"If there's a lot there, why not!"

"Yosh! I can't wait to eat meats from Sky City!" Luffy drooled.

 **Tada! I somehow managed to update this day.**

 **( Someone: I do have an idea now on who Robin will end up but it might change depending on the readers' choices and reasons.)**

 **(lll: Yey! Thank you for the support! Haha. You really don't like ZorObin huh? Well, I'm neutral. I'm just looking forward to what mostly the readers prefer for Robin.)**

 **( darkqveen: Here's the starting chapter for LawBin moments. Have fun reading and reviewing!)**

 **Please read, and review your ideas. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 8**

"Why do you need that amount of money?" Koshiro asked.

Zoro scratched his head. "I want to join my classmate in their summit at Sky City."

"We only have 30 million belis in our bank account and my cash on hand is only 10 million belis. All in all 40 million, and I know it's not enough." Koshiro explained.

Zoro left him and just went to his room to think what he should do...

..."If only you'll give me a chance to gain your love, I promise, I'll never hurt nor leave you." Zoro comforted the crying Robin in his shoulder. "I love you so much, Robin."

Robin just continued crying in his shoulder while Zoro is caressing her back.  
Zoro removed Robin from his arms and wiped her tears. "Smile for me, Robin." He said.

Robin composed herself then forced a smile...

*pak*

"Aniki!" His brothers again annoyed the dreaming Zoro. Poor Zoro, even in his dreams, there's a lot of third parties.

The brothers just ran out of Zoro's bedroom after teasing their elder brother.

Zoro scratch his head for how annoying his brothers are but even though they are not blood related, he still likes them all as a family.

It's already Friday morning... Class again.

-x-

Ring...ring...ring... Robin's phone rang.

"Hello?" She picked up the call.

"Nico-ya, I'm going to your home." Law said.

"Huh?... I mean why?" She asked.

"So that I'll know where would I pick you up on Sunday. Just send me your address." Law hanged up.

Robin just sent him her address. She then took a bath and prepared some foods. She got out of the bathroom with only a towel covering her.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Dear! I'm sorry, I'm so busy and I seldom go home. I miss you!" Olvia hugged her daughter.

"I miss you too, mom!" Robin tightened the hug.

Robin went to her room to change clothes.

"Oh! Dear, you don't have a class this day?" Olvia stirred her coffee.

"Actually, I am excused today, as well as all the reps of the school. And I'm so happy mom when I heard that you'll also be going with Professor Clover!" She said happily.

"I see. Yeah and that's also the reason why I'm home now. I'll be preparing for some paperworks and to process the flight to Sky City."

They both enjoyed talking. Robin also shared about her nakama and how joyful the straw hats' org is.

Ding dong... Their doorbell rang.

"Maybe it's him." Robin stood and went outside.

"Hi Trafalgar-san!" Robin greeted. "Come in."

Law entered their home.

"Who is he, dear? Is he your boyfriend? Oh... So sad you really have grown up." Olvia pouted like a child.

Law just smirked.

"No, it's not. Actually, he's our male rep." Robin answered.

"Oh? I thought you were. You'll be a cute pair, handsome and beautiful raven haired couple." Olvia teased. "What's your name?"

"Trafalgar D. Water Law. Law for short." He answered.

"Trafalgar-san, please take care of my precious daughter. Okay I'll leave you here."

Olvia went to her room.

"Trafalgar-san? Why are you here and what's with that big bag you're bringing?" She asked.

"Inside my bag are my clothes." He said then sat at the comfy couch feeling at home.

"Why did you bring with you your clothes?"

"I'll be living here until our flight." He said lazily like he's the owner of her house.

...

"WHAT!" Robin put her hands in her waist while facing at Law. Law just covered his face with his hat.

"Hey!?"

There's no answer. It seems like Law has fallen asleep in the couch with his face covered with his hat. Robin just sighed in defeat.

-x-

"I miss Robin." The cute Chopper cried.

"I'll miss Robin-chwan~"

"Shut up, Love-cook!" Zoro barked.

"You shut up, Marimo!"

Luffy is busy eating.

Nami just sighed. They have no class for the whole morning since Makino, Shanks, Hancock, who just went to see Luffy and gave him food, and Ivankov are busy. Including Professor Clover in their afternoon session. Advanced Chemistry and Advanced Physics are their only subject for today and for the whole upcoming week.

It's 10 am and they are in the mini-park of their school with a play ground. And of course the three idiots are now playing.

Brook brought his violin and played a song. The straw hats are really unique, they have their own talent and characters. Brook as singer, Franky as dancer, Zoro and Sanji as debaters, Nami as the judge, and the three who are playing are the three idiots...with Robin as neutral. Perfect and Complete!

"Yo Ace! Let's play!" Luffy saw Ace passed the park. Ace stopped then went to their location.

"Yo! Where's Robin?" Ace asked.

Zoro raised an eyebrow to Ace.

"She's not here. You're a class rep right? I thought you're also excused like Robin." Nami replied.

"Why are you looking for my Robin-chwan!?"

"I see, she's a class rep too. Well, I'm here because the Senior reps are asked to assist the teachers for the preparation. I'll be going, bye!" Ace left running, followed by his fan girls taking pictures of him.

"Zoro, you know where Robin lives right? We'll be helping her tomorrow for her preparation." Nami announced to the org.

"Hai! Nami-swan, it's my pleasure to help Robin-chwan!".

"Yeah! Let's go to Robin's house!" Chopper cheered.

"And raid their fridge!" Luffy continued.

"Idiot!" Nami punched Luffy in the head.

Nami sighed. "I'll really miss Robin"...'and him.'

-x-

Advanced Chemistry class.

Most of the students are bored. Others just slept. And some keeps looking on their watches.

"Shirorororo! I'll require you to buy my own published book in Chemistry. Those who can't purchase, you'll pay for the air you're gonna breathe." Ceasar said.

The class just sighed.

"Okay! I'll dismiss you early, I have to meet someone right now." Ceasar left.

-x-

Physics class...

"Let's have short quiz right now, about vector addition and multiplication." Yassop said. "Get a whole sheet of paper." He added.

They weakly took the quiz.

"Times up! Finished or unfinished, pass your papers."

"Okay, we'll continue our discussion and today, I'll be discussing about instantaneous velocities and acceleration."

The teacher discussed the topic.

"Just study everything I discussed and try to solve problems so that you can get a good grade in this subject. If there's something you don't understand, just see me at the faculty room of the Sci-Math Department. Class dismissed."

"Finally! Weekend!" The class yelled.

-x-

"Robin dear! Dinner is ready, tell your visitor!" Yelled her mother from the kitchen.

"Trafalgar-san! Wake-up! Hey!" Robin shook the sleeping Law in the couch in their living room.

"Dear, I'm done eating. I'll be leaving, I still have an appointment at the University." Olvia said. Law hasn't woken up yet. Olvia shook Law hardly until his hat fell from his face.

"KYAHHHH! Robin, what's with this man!?  
He's sooooo handsome!" Olvia suddenly returned to her youth seeing Law's face in a closer view.

Law finally woke up through Olvia's squeak.

"Trafalgar-san! I'll leave my daughter here with you."

"Yes-"

"Just call me mom, ok? Since you feel at home. I also would like to know how it feels to have a very handsome son. Ok bye, I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Yes,...mom." Law said sleepily.

"AHHHHH! That's it! Bye!" Olvia got out. It seems that her daughter is the mature one and she's the childish one. But in some ways, they really have similarities not only the physical attribute.

"Trafalgar-san? Dinner is ready." Robin said then went to the kitchen and Law followed her.

They ate in silence. But Robin cut the awkward moment.

"Trafalgar-san, where do you live?" She asked.

"Boundary of this village and Dressrosa. You can find that after the next block." He said coldly with his husky voice.

"I see. Who's with you there?"

"I'm living with Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, and Jean Bart. I'm alone so I went here."

"Why did you want to live here until tomorrow? You'll not be alone anymore since there will be no class tomorrow, it's weekend."

"I just wanted to be here. That's it." Law said wanting Robin to stop scrutinizing him.

Another awkward moment again... Until they finished eating.

"Where's your bedroom? I wanna sleep." He asked casually.

"Upstairs, the room with purple door." She answered. Law went upstairs.

"My bedroom? Wait! You'll sleep in the guest room! Not in my bedroom!" She yelled realizing what Law asked. But Law didn't heard her and entered her room. She sighed again and washed the dishes.

She entered her bedroom and saw Law sleeping peacefully, leaving a space in the bed for her. Her bed is only in single size but it can contain two since they are not fat. Robin looked at the sleeping lad and covered him with her blanket. She got another pillow and blanket for her and she lied down in her bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

It's still a day and a night before the summit...

 **Here's a chapter of my note:**

 **(Guest: Thank you for your concern! Actually, I am not annoyed, I do understand because each reader has his/her own preferences. But I'm a little bit worried, as what you've said, that there will be a conflict between the fans. Haha. I'm just being so clumsy. Anyway, I really appreciated your long review and your constant reviewing. Domo Arigato! I thought the language was Italian. PS: Yeah! I noticed also that there's a lot of ZorObin fics.)**

 **(lll: Thank you for loving the chapter. Haha. I just made Robin's mom alive because she'll be having a role in this story. Regarding Robin's dad, it'll be explained soon.)**

 **(Jabrax13: I'm sorry if you don't like the chapter. I'm just saying that it's not yet clear who will end up with Robin. Who knows? It might be Zoro, Law, or Ace; or maybe none of the above. Haha. Just kidding. It's really either of the three Robin will be with.)**

 **(ZoRobin: I'll be working in their moments, but for the meantime, it's time for Law to shine.)**

 **(Times: Yeah! Thank you for your idea! I'm currently working on it. Enjoy their kawaii moments!)**

 **(Unknown: Soon, but now would be for Law.)**

 **(RobinChawn: Yeah! You're really right! Who knows that it will turn out to be AceBin?)**

 **(Lawrobin lover: Thank you for the long . Actually, Robin hasn't yet in love with either of the three. But soon she'll fall for someone!)**

 **ZorObin fans, I'm really sorry for this (somehow biased?) chapter. It's just how the story goes. Please just look forward for your awaited moments.**

 **LawBin fans, here's the starting point of LawBin moments. I hope you liked it.**

 **I just don't like to see conflicts for LawBin and ZorObin fans. Please relax and just have fun reading!**

 **I'll generalize my note next time. Haha it's too long, but please don't cease reviewing. I like to see a lot of reviews and somehow, it'll pump me up to write more and update regularly until I'll finish the story, especially your impressions and ideas.**

 **Please continue to read and review. Arigato!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 9**

"Ne, Luffy! Are you hanging out with your nakamas again?" Asked Aced to Luffy who is changing clothes.

"Yeah! They agreed that we'll meet here and then go to Zoro's house. Zoro knew where Robin lives and we'll help Robin prepare for the summit." Luffy answered.

...knock...knock...knock...

Sanji and Nami arrived followed by Chopper, Usopp, Franky, and Brook.

"Let's go!" Nami said.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Ace joined them

They went to Zoro's house...

"Excuse me Koshiro-san? Is Zoro here?" Nami asked.

"Ah. Yeah. Wait I'll call him for you. Please get inside."

"Nah! Aniki now is still dreaming with Robin. Hahaha." Yosaku blurted.

"Shut up!" Zoro went to them. Zoro raised his eyebrow when he saw Ace with them. He doesn't like Luffy's brother since Robin joined their org. Ace just smiled at him.

"What! Marimo is dreaming about Robin?" Sanji snapped.

"Shut up! Love-cook!"

"You two! Stop that!" Nami punch Zoro and Sanji.

"What was that for?" Zoro reacted.

"Ahh~ Nami-swan is so beautiful when she's angry~"

"Let's hurry to Robin's house!" Chopper begged.

-x-

Robin prepared their breakfast. While Law is copying her notes in each subject.

"Hi dear! I'm back!" Olvia greeted joyfully.

"Hi mom!" Robin kissed her.

"Good morning Trafalgar-san!" Olvia flashed a smile to him.

"Good morning...mom." Law replied. Olvia just chuckled.

"Is the breakfast ready?" Olvia asked.

"I'm still cooking." Robin replied.

Olvia went to her room to change clothes and rest.

-x-

"Wait a minute! Is Robin's home really far? We have been walking for several minutes." Nami wondered.

"Ne, Nami! Is it really safe to let Zoro lead the way?" Usopp asked.

"Oh crap! I forgot! Zoro has no sense of direction!" Nami remembered.

"This way!" Zoro led.

All except Usopp and Nami followed Zoro.

"Oi! This way!" Nami pointed the direction opposite to what Zoro is facing.

"What? Do you know where's the shortcut Nami?" Zoro asked.

"Just continue leading the way or else I'll double your tripled debt!" Nami threatened.

Every time Zoro would turn, Nami would inform everyone to choose the opposite direction.

And finally they arrived.

"Is this Robin's house? I'm sure there's a lot of meat here!" Luffy's stomach grumbled. "Hey, we'll have our breakfast here." He added.

"There would be a lot of panties in Robin-san's house!" Brook said excitedly.

Nami pressed the doorbell.

The door was opened by Law with Robin beside him. They look like a couple living in Robin's house.

Nami was shocked to see Law. The others jaw dropped. Zoro's left and right eyebrows met.

"Oi! Tra-guy! What are you doing here?" Asked Luffy. "Is the bear here too?" He added.

"What is that guy doing here?" Ace and Zoro both said while Zoro crossed his arms and Ace pointing his finger at Law.

"I'm living here with Nico-ya." Law said then he went inside to continue his work.

"WHAT?!" Their eyes widened.

"Please come in." Robin let them in.

"Is it true that he's living here, Robin?" Nami asked enough only for Robin to hear.

"Not really. I don't know what's in his mind. He said he'll live here until our flight." She replied.

"What's noisy here?" Olvia went downstairs and saw what's noisy.

Chopper and Luffy are running around. Sanji went to the kitchen to help Robin. Zoro sat at the couch with Ace and Nami.

"Robin! You sure have plenty of visitors. Is the food enough for us all?" Olvia asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry, we have a chef here." Robin referred to Sanji.

Olvia found what Robin said about her org was true. They are full of life and fun.

-x-

"Itadakimasu!" They said. Luffy then eat rapidly.

"Are you all in the same org?" Robin's mother asked.

"No, Ace is from the Whitebeards." Nami pointed at Ace.

"I see. So Trafalgar-san? Are you one of them?" She asked Law.

"No mom, I have my own org." Law replied.

"MOM! Did you just call Robin's mother mom!?" All of them surprised.

Zoro coughed the cola that made her nose runny. Ace spat the food out of his mouth.

"I'm the one who made him call me mom." Olvia informed them. "I am observing this, almost all of your friends are good-looking. Like mother, like daughter, like friends. Haha. We have a lot of hotties here!"

"Yeah! These three are the school's so called heartrobs." Robin meant Law, Zoro, and Ace. "They even have a lot of fan girls and even okamas taking picture of them like a paparazzi." She giggled.

"Uhhmm...Ace-san, have you prepared everything for the summit?" Robin asked.

"Yeah!" Ace composed himself then smirked.

They continued eating until everyone was full except for Luffy.

"You are really a very excellent cook." Olvia complimented Sanji.

"Not really." Sanji smiled while scratching his head.

"Oi! Let's watch cartoons!" Chopper suggested.

"Wait a minute! Our goal is to help Robin, not to have fun or something else!" Nami put her hands on her waist.

Luffy pouted with chopper.

"Hai! Hai! But don't cause any ruckus, am I clear?"

"Yosh!" The three excitedly watched Cartoons.

"Robin, have you packed your clothes?" Nami asked.

"Not yet. Can you help me?"

"Sure!"

It's already 10am. They went to Robin's room and chose clothes which Robin would bring. They still haven't finished packing.

"Everyone! Lunch is ready." Sanji and Olvia yelled.

Luffy and Chopper immediately went to the kitchen.

"Ne Robin, let's just finish this after lunch." Nami suggested

They ate their lunch and after they rested and Zoro, Luffy, Ace, Chopper, Sanji, and Franky were sleeping.

"Trafalgar-san, are you done with my notes? I'm bringing all of them so that I can study in vacant times." Robin asked.

"Yeah, I'm done just now." He replied.

Nami really wants to talk with Law like the way he talks with Robin.

"Uhmm...Law? Have you...uhm...studied history?" Nami started.

Law just nodded and buried his head gesturing to take a nap.

Nami's mission failed. "Let's continue, Nami!" Robin interrupted the silence.

They went upstairs and continued packing what Robin needs.

-x-

"Haaaay! Finally!" Nami yawned.

"Yeah! Thanks Nami! We're done now." Robin said.

"What time is it now?" Nami asked.

"It's already 6 in the evening."

"I have an idea. Can we have a sleep over here? We planned to escort you to the airport." Nami said.

"That would be nice! The guest room is enough for all of you." Robin replied.

"Yosh! I'll tell everyone so that we can go home and get extra clothes."

Nami informed them and they all went home.

"You really have a supportive friends!" Olvia commented.

"Yeah! That's how thoughful they are." Robin replied.

-x-

Everyone was at the guests' room except Law.

"Hey! Where is the bastard sleeping?" Zoro asked.

"I don't kn-" Robin was cut by her mom.

"In my daughter's bedroom! He slept there with Robin last night." She casually answered.

"WHAT!" Zoro, Ace, Brook, Franky, and Nami reacted.

"That guy is super taking advantage!" Franky commented.

Robin's cheeks are slightly red out of embarrassment but gone unnoticed.

Nami looked at Robin and then covered herself with blanket gesturing to sleep.

"Nami-"

"I'm exhausted! I wanna sleep early!" Nami said.

"Mom, I'll be sleeping here." She told Olvia.

"It's up to you, dear!" Her mother replied then went to sleep.

"Good!" Ace commented.

Their position is like this: Zoro, Robin, Chopper, Sanji, Ace, Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Franky, and Brook. They fell asleep but Ace got up and transferred.

-x-

Law wondered why Robin didn't sleep in her room. He went to the guest room and saw her in between Ace and Zoro.

"ROOM!"

"SHAMBLES!" He altered their positions and Sanji is now between Ace and Zoro.

Robin is now between the wall and Chopper and next to Chopper is Usopp, Luffy, then Nami, Ace, Sanji, Zoro, Franky, and Brook.

He smirked and went to Robin's room and slept.

 **So sad... There's only few reviews... But thank you so much for the compliment!**

 **(lll: I think I got what you meant but I don't really know if my interpretation is the same as what you're depicting.)**

 **How about this minna! It's just for fun!**  
 **-For you, who is the most handsome OP character. Just review your answers. I also saw this on facebook and I just wanna know who is it for you. Haha, it would also add more reviews! I really love to read a lot of them! It will also motivate me seeing many reviews since I'm stuck in writing chapter 14 because I have a lot exams next week for our first term and I need to focus in studying. # engineering , besh! Just remember that it's only for fun.**

 **Au revoir!**

 **Please continue reading and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 10**

It's already 6 o'clock in morning.

Robin first woke up followed by Nami.

"Nami, I didn't-" Robin started but was cut by Nami.

"It's okay Robin, we're friends right? I'm the one who reacted wrongly last night. I'm sorry." Nami hugged her. She hugged back.

"Ne Robin, where's you're phone?"

"In my room. Why?"

"I'll take them a picture!" Nami grinned while pointing at Sanji, Ace, and Zoro. Sanji, whose face is an inch apart from Zoro's, is being hugged by Ace from his back. Both of them giggled. "They're so sweet!"

"Okay, wait a minute. I'll just get my phone." Robin left.

Robin quickly went to her room and was about to open the door when suddenly, it was opened by Law from the inside. Robin lost her balance then fell into his chest and they accidentally hugged each other. Law inhaled her scent, even though she's messy, she's still beautiful and her addictive scent never disappeared. Robin was stunned in his chest, she unconsciously sniffled his manly scent.

"Nico-ya, how long will you stay there?" Law cut the silent atmosphere.

Robin gained her composure. "Oh! Sorry for that." She flashed a smile then got her phone inside.

-x-

"Say cheese!" Nami laughed loudly at their pictures which made Zoro and Sanji wake up.

"Ohayo! Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!" Sanji early in the morning flirted.

"Sanji-kun, can you make us now our breakfast?" Nami manipulated him.

"Hai! Nami-swan! With pleasure~" he danced going to the kitchen.

"Hey! Minna! Wake up!" Nami shook each of them.

-x-

"Itadakimasu!" Luffy excitedly ate.

"Robin, we'll miss you!" Chopper said with teary eyes.

"Don't worry, it'll just be a week." She smiled.

"Robin, we have to exchange numbers so that we could contact you from here." Nami suggested.

"Yeah! After we finish eating." She agreed.

"I wish I could go there!" Nami said.

...Zoro is thinking about going to the summit but the problem is that he doesn't have enough money to go there. He just continued to eat. He somehow felt relief that Ace would also be there so that Law cannot get Robin's full attention. And he assumed that they are both seeing each other as an obstacle to get Robin's attention.

They finished their breakfast. Ace, Law, Robin and Olvia finished taking a bath. The Straw hats prepared to escort their nakama to the airport. It's exactly 7:30 and the airport is 10 minutes far from the village.

They rode a bus and went to the airport.

-x-

"Shanks!" Luffy saw his teacher.

"Yo! Luffy, why are you here?" He asked.

"We're accompanying Robin."

"So Robin is now a straw hat I guess." Makino interrupted.

"Yeah!"

The representatives are assembled. It seems that they were complete and they waited until the flight.

"Sayonara! Robin!" Nami shouted to her as the reps walked away from them.

"Take care onee-chan!" Franky cried. "I'm not crying!" He added.

"Robin, my meat! Don't forget!" Luffy shouted.

They all laugh at their idiot captain. Luffy loves meat, and meat alone.

'She's gone' Zoro told himself.

-x-

Robin is near the window, after her is Law then a woman with pink hair beside Law.

"Nico-ya, I'll just sleep. Just wake me up." Law lazily said then he rested his head on Robin's shoulder.

"Hey! I'm not a pillow!" Robin protested while looking at him covered by his hat. "Hey! May I have your hat? It's so cute!" She squealed.

"Like the owner? Yeah, you can." Law replied smirking, still in her shoulder.

Robin got his hat. It's so comfy and fluffy and she likes cute stuffs. She keeps pressing and squeezing his hat. She smelled his hat. 'Even his hat has his scent.' She thought.

Robin looked at Law. He has messy hair but that makes him more admirable. She closed her eyes hoping to get some sleep.  
She noticed that beside her is so heavy that's why she opened her eyes. She saw the pink haired woman hugging Law while sleeping or having a daydream. She got irritated because of the weight. "I love you, Kid!"

"Hey, excuse me miss! Are you out of your mind?! And why are you calling him kid?" Robin said.

Law woke up. "What happened?" He asked.

"Oh! Sorry for that. I'm Jewelry Bonney from R5-5. Nice to meet you!" She woke up.

Law was annoyed.

"Nico-ya, we'll exchange seats." He ordered.

"ROOM! SHAMBLES!" They swapped positions.

"Hey! What happened?" Some students wondered as they saw an expanding blue sphere and just disappeared.

Law continued to sleep on her shoulder.

"Oh! I'm sorry too. I'm Nico Robin the same grade and building as yours, R1-1" they shook hands.

-x-

It's 12 noon and they are taking their lunch. Robin just watched Law with his mouth full. Not that this man is so hot, he's even cute. She smiled.

"How long will you be staring at me?" He asked.

"You're really hungry? You're about to finish your food. You can have mine." Robin offered.

"I have bread here if you like." Bonney said.

Law comically spat the food. "I don't like bread!" He frowned.

"Haha. I see!" Robin commented. "Do you want mine?"

"No, it's enough." He answered.

"Robin, can I have that?" Bonney asked.

"Sure."

Bonney ate very fast. Robin was surprised. 'I now found our captain's rival!' She chuckled.

Seven hours to go before they will arrive.

Most of them just slept.

-x-

Meanwhile...

"Makino, can I lean in your shoulder, I wanna sleep." Shanks started his move.

"Eh? Uh...sure..." She blushed.

He leaned to her and whispered. "I love you, Makino."

She skipped a beat. Her face is so red. When all of the sudden, Shanks kissed her red cheeks. "Your blushing heavily." He commented smirking. "Can you be my woman? Don't worry, I won't force you to answer me right now, I'll wait until you'll decide."

"Ah...thanks. I'll just think about that." She replied looking away.

-x-

"We're finally here!" The students cheered.

"Wow! This is really a worth-dreaming-for place!" Robin remembered Nami. She texted her that they've arrived.

"Nico-ya, let's go." Law grabbed her wrist.

"All department heads, staffs, faculties, and students; please go to the hall of this hotel." The attendant announced and repeated.

The hall is so big and nice with a red carpet as an aisle in between the two columns of seats.

Law and Robin sat near the faculties in front of them.

"Acknowledging the presence of the two Kaizoku Academy's Dept. Heads, Red-haired Shanks and Edward Newgate." The host announced

They clapped their hands.

"Tonight is our orientation night so please  
listen carefully especially the students. Let's start this program with the opening remarks of our dear President, Gol D. Roger! A round of applause please!"

"Gol? Is he Ace's father?" Robin asked.

"Yeah!" The girl beside Robin replied.

"Vivi! Nice to meet you again!" She greeted.

"Hi!" Vivi flashed a smile.

They applauded after Roger finished his opening remarks.

"Our school paid 30 rooms for students' quarters. It means that the two reps per section will be sharing quarters. There are CCTV cameras on your rooms so that we can assure that nothing bad will happen. Regarding the food, there will be a delivery in each room every meal. Any concerns?" The host informed. "If none, one representative per section please...form a line, Sir Crocodile will be giving your keys to your room."

They formed a line and Robin got the key.

"Please fill these forms. Write your room numbers and your names. So that the dispatcher will just deliver your belongings to your room. If everything's done, please help yourself. You can rest. Tomorrow, we are having our guest speakers from other schools so prepare and be here before 8 in the morning."

"Let's go, Trafalgar-san!" Robin walked with Law.

"Where's our room?" Law asked.

"It's written in the keys, 5-1." Robin handed the spare key to him. "I'll ask the attendant." Robin went to the lady in front of them.

"It's the first room in the fifth floor. We'll use that elevator." They entered the elevator.

They arrived in their room. It was spacious with two single beds, one C.R., a table with two chairs. Everything is well organized.

Their bags finally arrived with the delivered meals.

They were eating in silence.

"You're done already?" Robin asked.

"I lost my appetite." Law said then went to his bed.

Robin just threw the leftovers and took a bath then sleep.

She saw Law already slept peacefully. She covered him with blanket and went to her bed.

 **(ekshalimbu04: Hontouni gomenasai if you don't like it. Your awaited moments will come soon.)**

 **(lll: Hontouni Arigato for your constant reviewing. As of now, Robin hasn't fall for someone but soon. You're gonna know who will be the guy. I just can't tell you right now, I just don't like to spoil my beloved readers.)**

 **(Law is the man: Thank you for reviewing! Readers have their own preferences. Regarding who will be the guy Robin will be in love with, soon I will tell you.)**

 **(snoopypompom: Thank you for your review! This fic would be possible for LawBin, ZorObin, and AceBin.)**

 **(Zorobin: I understand how you feel. I'll make each guy have a moment with Robin. There would be no challenges if a certain guy would have her easily without hindrances right? Sooner in this fic for ZorObin)**

 **Read and review kudasai!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 11**

"This morning, we have visitors from the Marinated Academy. Let's welcome their Department heads! Aokiji Kuzan, Kizaru Borsalino, and Akainu Sakazuki!" The host introduced. "A warm clap for them, please!"

Robin noticed that Law is just sleeping during the session. "Trafalgar-san, what's wrong?" She asked.

No answer. She just listened to the speeches and trainings until it's time for Lunch. They went to their quarters to eat.

"Trafalgar-san, you're only eating a little." Robin commented to the resting Law.

"I'm full." He coldly said.

-x-

"Yo! Robin! Nice to meet you here!" Ace sat beside Robin.

They just listened to the speaker and waited until the program ends.

"Tomorrow, I'll require you to bring notebook and ballpen to take note of the sequenced events of our org month. Okay you can go now." The host ended.

"Robin, can you accompany me later? I'll take a look on this city." Ace said.

"Sure!" She agreed.

Ace went to his room. Robin woke the still sleeping Law up. And they went to their quarter.

Robin noticed Law's sudden change in behavior but she just thought that it's his real character.

Robin went outside of the hotel. "Wait a minute, I don't know where would I meet him." Robin putted her finger on her chin.

"Yo Robin!" Ace waved at her.

She turned back and saw him.

-x-

"I guess we exchange numbers so that next time, it'll be easy." Robin suggested.

"Yeah right!" They exchanged phone numbers.

"This mall is really big!" Robin commented as they entered the mall.

"Yeah! Let's hurry and get some drinks!" Ace grabbed his wrist towards the mall's Food court.

"Excuse me ma'am and sir? The food court is full." The security informed.

"Where else could we find some nice drinks? I'm thirsty." Ace asked.

"The stall after this named 'Bring Me Here!' would be nice for both of you." He answered.

"Thanks!" They left.

"Uhmm...excuse me. What would you like?" The waitress asked with flirt.

"I just want a coffee." Robin said.

"I want an orange juice!" Ace demanded.

"Just a minute sir!" The waitress left them swaying his butt.

"I think that waitress likes you!" Robin chuckled. "I also noticed some girls staring at you!" She giggled.

"Poor them, I'll be taken by you!" Ace pouted.

"Hahaha. You're funny!" Robin just laughed at him.

"Here's your order ma'am and sir!" The waitress handed the tray to the table while winking at Ace.

"Are you married couple or not?" She asked.

"No, he's my schoolmate. We're not even in a relationship." Robin answered.

"Not yet, but soon!" Ace interrupted.

"Oh! This shop is for pairs only and you have to be taken picture showing you're a couple. That's the rule."

"I just noticed, the people here are pairs... But that's not a big deal, we'll accept it." Robin replied.

Ace just laughed while the waitress is leaving. "Haha. To think that the waitress knows that this shop is for couples, she still flirts to the taken ones."

They were taken a picture together showing they're a couple.

They went from stall to stall. Until there's something that caught Robin's eye. They stopped where assorted items were sold.

"Wow! This is perfect to select items for remembrance." Robin was amazed.

"Yeah! Let's get inside!"

"Air-force Max limited edition! I believe Chopper would love this!" She picked the airplane toy.

"How thoughtful of you! You can really be a good wife!" Ace complimented.

"Haha, I'm still in a long way for that." She laughed.

"I'll just buy this the day before we head to the New World." Robin said. "I want to buy a telescope for Usopp, a new Violin for Brook, a toolbox for Franky, High-class utensils for Sanji, a robot and meat for Luffy, drawing materials and a dress for Nami, and for Zoro...mmmhhh...a map?...a compass?...I didn't knew him very well...Ace, can you help me find these things?" Robin asked while her finger is at her chin.

"That's too much, but if it's you, I don't mind. I'll help you."

They searched for nice brands of presents until they found what they're looking for. They went to the meat section...

"There's no need for you to choose; for Luffy, meat is meat." Ace informed her

"I remember, you're also like Luffy right?" Robin chuckled.

It's already 10 pm and the mall's about to close.

Robin's phone vibrated.

"Nico-ya, I need you." A text from Law.

'What happened?' She thought. She dialed his number but not answering.

"Who are you calling?" Ace asked.

"It's Trafalgar-san, he said he needs me." Robin replied.

"That guy misses you already? I suspect that man likes you." Ace commented.

"Let's go." Robin ignored him.

...

"Let's go out for another date again, Robin!" Ace went separate way from Robin.

-x-

"Trafalgar-san? What's wrong?" Robin entered their quarter.

No answer. Robin sat on Law's bed and uncovered him from his blanket.

"Hey!" He pinched his face. "Oh no! You're so hot!"

"I know." Law finally spoke.

"It's not what I mean! Wait a minute I'll scan the cabinet to look for some medical aids." Robin went to the little white cabinet labeled with "Red Cross".

"38.9°C? You're kidding! Why didn't you tell me sooner? This explains you're unusual behavior lately." Robin said with concern.

"I'm okay, as long as you're here." Law managed to smirk facing her.

"At times like this, you're still like that?" She sighed. "By the way, you have your Ope Ope no Mi powers right?"

"It's used for surgery, not for bringing my temperature back to normal." He said coldly.

"You've eaten, haven't you?" She asked.

"Not yet, the food's on the table. I'm waiting for you to feed me." He pointed the table.

Robin just sighed.

"Say Ahhh!" Robin fed him.

They looked very cute. Law finished his meal and slept while Robin was still eating.

Robin looked at her sleeping roommate and just smiled. 'He's like an innocent child when he sleeps, so peaceful!' Robin thought then studied Mathematics. When she's in the New World, hectic schedules will meet her so she used her time wisely.

Her phone vibrated. "Hi! Still awake?" -Ace.

"Yeah. I'm studying." She texted back.

"Woah! I'm sure you're smart! By the way, what's the drama of your roommate?"

"He's not feeling well. But he's sleeping now."

"Good! When will you have vacant time to date me?" He replied.

"Haha. You really name it a date huh? Okay, I'll just inform you." She laughed while texting back.

"Okay, what do you like in a man?" Ace changed the topic.

"I like you 'cause you're so funny, haha. Sleep now! I'll be sleeping, we still have another session tomorrow. Good night!" She taunted.

"Good night! Keep dreaming sweet dreams with me :-)!" - he replied.

Robin kept her notes and went to her bed to sleep. Time check: 12:00 midnight.

-x-

It's still 6:00 pm in the New World. The straw hats are hanging out in the Thousand Sunny.

"Oi! Nami! Can you call Robin?" Zoro asked.

"Why? Missed her already? Ne, Zoro...don't tell me you're-!" Nami threatened playfully but was cut.

"Shut up! Just call her." Zoro crossed his arms.

"You can pay me for zipping my mouth!" Nami tongued out.

"You-"

"Hai! I'll just summarize your debt. Okay I'll call her, that's if she's still awake. New World and Sky City have different time zones, probably it's now midnight in the Sky City." She dialed her number.

Not answering...

"She's not answering. I'll just call her tomorrow morn- hey!" Nami protested loudly. Zoro snatched her phone.

"Oi! Marimo, what did you do to my Nami-swan?!" Sanji gestured to kick him. Zoro then returned Nami her phone after doing something with it.

"Bring it on, Love-cook!"

Nami punch both of them.

"Nami~ can you contact Robin?" Cried Chopper.

"Sad to say Chopper, maybe she's asleep now." Nami replied.

"I missed her!" Chopper pouted.

"I missed the meats in their fridge!" Luffy also pouted.

 **(lll: Thank you for always motivating me through your appreciations! I hope you will also like this chapter.)**

 **(Law is the man: It's not like I'm making Robin what you meant... It's just...mmmhhh...you'll somehow discover soon! If I'm going to tell you, of course it's like I'm spoiling the story to . I'm really sorry if you don't understand. But anyways... Thank you for reviewing!)**

 **(Zorooooo: Go ZorObin! I watched anime again and I actually found out that Zoro's not only loyal but he's also a gentleman. Kawaii!)**

 **(Times: Now you know why Law frequently sleeps. Haha. Yeah! Robin's changing her personality. I also made Law annoying for her. She's becoming out of her character that's why I have always putted the warning at the top to make this story easy for me. She hasn't fell for someone and none of these guys courted (formally?) her yet.)**

 **(snoopypompom: Thank you for the appreciation! I made Law cool 'cause he's the hottest character in their Academy and maybe in their whole world. Bonney and Kid are the class reps of R5-5. Haha. I'll just insert their moment soon...maybe during the org month. If for the readers, what Law did was sweet; for Robin, he is somehow a bit annoying. :-).)**

 **Read and Review kudasai!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 12**

Robin woke up and went to take a bath.

She finished but she noticed that Law hasn't woken up yet.

"Traf- Oh no! Your boiling!" She shook him and gasped after she felt how warm he is. She took the thermometer.

O.O

"40.1°C? You're burning!" She panicked a then Law woke up.

"Nico-ya?" He rubbed his eyes. "Its so cold." He felt chills.

"Oh sorry!" Robin minimized the air-con.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to apply cold compress. I thought it would never-" Robin was cut by Law who covered her mouth with his hand. She really felt responsible for what happened to her roommate right now.

"I'll be okay, just stay here." He said weakly in his husky voice.

Robin just nodded. It's 6:30 in the morning.

Their meal arrived. Law leaned on the wall beside his bed to support his back and Robin fed him because he has really become very weak that he even can't produce a small blue sphere in his hand to activate his room.

They finished eating and Robin got her phone. 'A missed call from Nami and 8 unread messages from Ace.' She just looked at it then ignored. She texted Ace. "Ace can you tell Shanks, that I cannot attend today's session. I'll just copy your notes about what will be discussed."

She set aside her phone and changed Law's cold compress. She got the medical kit and find some medicines that would somehow help.

"Hey! Take this." She handed the medicine and the glass of water.

"What's that?" He asked in a very low tone.

"Medicine, of course."

Law took the medicine and laid down again.

Robin looked at her phone.

"I'm with Whitebeard now, he said you can bring him in the hospital so that you won't be bothered taking care of him." -Ace replied.

"Ne, Trafalgar-san. Ace texted me that I can just send you to the hospital so that I can attend the session." Robin said.

"I don't like to. I want you to take care of your classmate." Law coldly replied.

"He refused to go." She replied Ace's text.

Robin just sighed. She scanned the unread messages from Ace.

"When I look at the starry sky, I can see your beautiful face smiling at me." - a text from him.

Robin is chuckling while scanning Ace's messages.

"Hey. What are you giggling all about?" Law noticed her.

"It's Ace's messages, they are so corny and funny." Robin replied still looking at her phone.

"Can I borrow your phone?" He asked.

"Yeah! Sure!" She handed the phone.

"Hey! What are you-" she was cut off by Law.

"It's so annoying." Law, who opened the cellphone and removed its battery, putted the phone under his pillow.

"I'm gonna use it! Return it to me. Hey-" Robin who is shaking Law out of the pillow paused. Law kissed her.

"Shut up or I'll do it again, that's if you like it." Law somehow in a weak manner managed to smirk.

"You-" He kissed her again.

"You really like it huh?" He said in his usual husky voice.

Robin just walked away from him out of embarrassment. She went to her bed, got her pillow and threw it to the lying Law.

"You idiot! Do you really think I am the same as the girls in our school? We'll I would like to inform you, I'm not!" She scolded.

"That's what I like in you." He replied smirking.

"Shut up! If you're not only in this condition, I would have left you!"

She is in her unusual bad mood. She got her notes and just studied while Law who was resting, had fallen asleep.

-x-

'What happened? Robin's phone is out of reach.' Ace wondered. He saw Olvia beside Professor Clover sitting at the front seats. He went to her.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm just wondering I cannot contact Robin. Can I ask your permission to see her in her quarter?" He asked politely.

"What happened to her?" She asked.

"She didn't attend the session. Maybe she's stuck in her room." He replied.

"Wait, I'll go to the information and ask for a spare key. I'll be also going, I wanna see my beloved daughter." She went to get a spare key and Ace followed her.

They knocked at the room but it seems that there's no response. Olvia just opened the door with the key and they found the sleeping Law and Robin who buried her head on the table.

"Dear! I'm here what happened?" Olvia caressed her daughter.

"Oh, I fell asleep. I'm taking care of my sick classmate mom." Robin kissed her mother.

"I see. So Trafalgar-san's sick, so sad!" Olvia pouted.

"Yo! Robin, why didn't you just bring him to the hospital?" Ace entered.

Law woke up then raised his eyebrow. 'What's this man doing here?' He murmured.

"Hi! Ace-san! I texted you that he refused to go to the hospital." Robin flashed a smile.

"I haven't received, maybe it's not sent." He replied.

"Robin dear, I think you're just okay here. So I'll just leave you. I have many works to do. By the way, Ace said you're out of reach; where's your phone?" Olvia asked her daughter.

"He confiscated it!" She pointed at Law.

"If it's just Trafalgar-san, I don't mind. I know you're safe with him. Okay! I'm leaving!" Olvia, who is smiling, got out of the room leaving a face palmed Ace and Robin.

She just sighed. "Ne Ace, can I borrow your notes in the session?"

"Actually, I'm not taking notes about the program. I'll just ask Whitebeard for a copy." He scratched his head.

"So basically, you can just skip a session?" She asked. "Can I have a copy too?" She added.

"Sure!" He replied.

"ROOM!" Law barely generated his room. He teleported Ace outside their quarter and manipulated the atmosphere to close and lock the door.

"Hey! What are you doing? You really don't have manners. Your- Trafalgar-san?" Robin changed her tone after seeing Law catching his breath. "Trafalgar-san? What's wrong?" Robin started to panic seeing Law coughing blood. Robin immediately got a glass of water.

"Here drink it." She helped Law leaned to the wall and help him drink the water in a concened manner. "That's what you'll get for being so stubborn!" She lectured.

"Tsk." Is his only respond.

Meanwhile...

"That guy's so possessive." Ace said to himself and sighed. 'I'll just find another time with her next time.' He thought then went back to the hall.

"Hey can I have my phone now?" Robin asked Law. He closed his eyes and didn't react. Robin just lift the pillow a little and got her phone.

"What's with the text?" Robin read a message from Nami.

She scanned her sent box. Her eyes widened to see that she texted her 'He refused to go.' instead of Ace.

She texted her back. "Oh sorry for that Nami, that was not for you."

"Ah... I see. So how's my dream City?" Nami replied.

"It's really woth-dreaming for!"

-x-

In the New world... 5:00 in the morning.

"So Robin, how is it going there?" She asked.

"A little bit okay..." Robin replied.

"Why?" Nami wondered.

"I'm stuck to take care of your sick beloved!" Robin answered.

"Law's sick? Is it serious or he's just not feeling good? If that's the case, then can you bring him to the hospital?" Nami suggested.

"I don't know what's in his mind, he refused to go there. I don't know... Nami, are you really in love with this man?" She asked her.

"Yeah." Nami replied.

"I just think you're in love with the wrong guy." She texted.

"Why do you say so?" Nami asked.

"He's so stubborn! He keeps doing things on his own. He keeps ordering around and wants things to go on what he likes to be! Nami, I'm just thinking. You're now my sister and I want you to be in good hands." She replied.

"Hai! Hai! Easy onee-sama! Haha. You're saying as if our feelings are mutual. I'm just happy to see him everyday, you know! I even don't know what made me fall for him even if he's keeping on ignoring me, yes he's hot but I think that's not just the reason... They say love is blind. Haha we're going emotional here!" Nami sent her.

"Love is blind? Or just the person? Haha peace Nami!" She joked.

"Yeah! 'Cause you know it's really hard for me. You'll somehow manage to know why I'm in love with that guy. Ne, Robin can I call you later? Our nakamas are eager to hear your voice. Chopper always cries, that cute little reindeer really misses you!"

"Yeah! I think I'll not be busy this day." Robin answered.

-x-

Robin putted the phone on the table and turned back to change Law's cold compress.

"Who are you texting with?" Law asked her coldly without opening his eyes.

"You're secret admirer." She replied playfully.

"I don't have something like that." He replied.

"It's called secret that's why you don't know." She informed him.

"I know. Everyone admires me." He replied casually.

"I'm an exception for your information." She replied getting the cloth in his forehead.

No response. Robin just enjoyed the silence while Law is still closing his eyes.

He phone suddenly vibrated.

"My morning is lifeless if I can't see "

'Ace? No, it's just only a number. Maybe wrong sent or this is a group message I guess, there's a gm.' She thought.

"Excuse me? Who's this please?" She replied to the number.

No reply.

 **PS: Here in the Philippines, we're using °C as the standard measurement of body temperatures. I'm a Filipino national; as you've observed, I'm just using simple American English. It's also to be fair with the readers whose primary language is not English just like me.**

 **(ekshalimbu04: Thanks for the compliment and the effort for reviewing! I love the words you've written "really good writer" (insert tears here) haha. Only a few in my entire life told me that.)**

 **lll: Thank you for your undying support! Merci! Hontouni arigatou! Muchas gracias!:-) Thank you for always reviewing and sharing your ideas about this fic! I really loved it.)**

 **-Currently working on chapter 16... I'm looking forward to finish this story. I think this would be more/less 30 chapters (insert sigh here). It's still a long way to go.**

 **Read and Review please! Beneficial criticisms and compliments are highly welcomed. Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 13**

"Robin, come back now!" Chopper cried on the phone.

"Chopper, don't worry. We will see each other after just a few days." Robin comforted him.

Chopper just continued crying on Nami's phone.

"Robin-chwan! I know you missed me so much! I missed you too~" she heard Sanji on the other line.

"Shut up, Love-cook!" Robin knew that it was Zoro.

"Zoro-san, are you still studying history?"

"Oi! Zoro! Robin's asking if you're still studing!" Nami shouted.

"No, I'm not." He said coldly.

"He's not studying onee-sama! By the way, how's Law?" Nami asked.

"He's still resting. He's not moving, maybe he's dead." Robin casually said.

"Onee-sama! Don't say things like that!"

"Haha. He's still sleeping or maybe just resting if he's just pretending he's asleep." She replied.

"Robin! How delicious is your food there?" Luffy snatched the phone out of Nami's hand.

"Luffy! Our meal here also tastes good comparable to Cook-san's, but they just have different recipes that can only be found here in the Sky City." Robin replied.

"I'm now hungry! How lucky is Ace to be there!" Luffy pouted on the other line.

"Okay, our lunch is here! Bye!" Robin hanged up.

"Trafalgar-san, can you eat now by yourself? Hey!" Robin shook him.

"Oh no! You're shirt is so wet! You're now soaked with your own sweat." Robin commented.

"My shirts are in the black bag." He said lazily.

Robin got a shirt in his bag. "Here! Go ahead and change you're clothes." She threw his shirt to him.

Law just looked at her.

"What's with that look? Don't tell me-"

"I still cannot do it on my own." Law overtook her.

"What? I'll just send you to the home for the aged." She said. "Okay, raise your hands. And also remove your hat." She ordered.

"Don't order me around." Law muttered then removed his hat and raised his hands.

Robin then slowly raised his sweatshirt out of him. She stared at his tattooed lean muscular body. "How did you get all of this tattoos? Even in your arms and hands?" She asked him.

Law didn't answer. "Just wear me that shirt!" He ignored her.

Robin got annoyed. She just helped him change his clothes and got the food.

"Here, open your mouth." Robin said coldly.

They were just eating in silence until they finished.

Robin continued studying while Law rested again after taking medicine.

-x-

Robin's phone vibrated. She slept a little bit after being exhausted studying math.

"Can we continue our date tonight?" -from Ace.

Robin smiled. "Sure!" She replied.

"At six, I'll wait outside the hotel." he texted back.

"Okay." Robin agreed.

"See you later!"

-x-

It's already 4:30 in the afternoon.

"Trafalgar-san? How do you feel now?" Robin asked.

"A little better." He replied.

Robin measured his temperature.

"Thank goodness. It did really worked. 37.9°C. Just a little push and you'll recover." Robin said.

Law just smirked.

Robin changed her clothes for her so called 'date' with Ace.

"Nico-ya, where are you going?" Law asked as Robin approached their quarter's door.

"A date with Ace-san!" She smiled.

"Don't leave me." He said in a weak tone.

"Why? You're feeling okay, right? You can take care of your own." Robin gestured to get out of the room.

"ROOM!" Law sat and teleported Robin to his bed and hugged her from her back.

She lost her balance and they both fall in his bed.

"Please, don't leave me alone." Law whispered in his sincere husky voice to her ear that sent shivers to Robin.

Robin was surprised because of the word 'Please' that escaped from his mouth. She just sighed in her conscience.

"Okay, I'll just inform Ace. I'll just study here." Robin got out of his arms and stood.

"I'm sorry Ace-san, I cannot go. Law is not going to release me." She texted him.

"Tomorrow night. Can you promise you'll go with me?" He replied.

"Sure! I swear." Robin agreed.

"Thanks... Have a nice night! :-)" He responded.

Their meal arrived and they ate individually since Law has gained strength.

"Trafalgar-san, I'm sure that we can join tomorrow's session since you're getting better." She informed him.

Law didn't react and just finished his meal. He laid on his bed to sleep.

Robin's phone vibrated...

"I'm longing to see you. gm" she read the message. Again it was from the unknown number and she dialed it but the other line just keeps on ringing.

"Nico-ya, who are you calling?" Law noticed her.

"I don't know, this person just included me in a group message. I didn't remember giving my number to someone else I don't recognize." She answered.

-x-

The hall was filled with students and with the faculties. Law and Robin didn't know what will happen.

"Lend me your attention, everyone! Today, I'm just informing you that the sessions have ended yesterday so now will be the best time for you to enjoy the free time. You can take a look in this city or have some fun because tomorrow afternoon until evening we'll be having a party at the Cloud beach. So, that would be all. I hope you will enjoy since you'll be busy when we will be at the New World." The host informed.

"Yes!" The reps cheered.

Robin just sighed. She and Law will be responsible for informing their section what will be the flow of events for the approaching Org month and she doesn't know what will be happening since they skipped a session.

-x-

"Yo Robin! Wanna go with me now?" Ace appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah. I also wanna ask you about yesterday's topic. How about you, Trafalgar-san? You can just rest in our room." She said

"No, I'll be going with you." He replied

"Right! Let's go!" They went out of the hall.

-x-

As the three entered the mall, almost all people are looking at them. They were like models visiting the mall.

"Robin, we're so popular." Ace laughed.

"Ace, did you remember that you're going to help me buying stuffs?" Robin asked.

"Yeah!"

"Now's the right time to buy those." She said.

They bought all the stuffs that Robin chose as present for each strawhat, but Robin didn't know what present she will give to Zoro. She thought and looked around until something caught her eye. 'It's cute! I assume he would like this.' She bought it.

Robin finished buying things and they are just strolling at the mall.

"Robin, I'm hungry. Let's go to the food hall!"

-x-

Robin sat first and Ace sat beside her. Law also sat beside Robin and she was at the center.

"Hey! Trafalgar-san, would you please transfer opposite this little bench?" She asked.

Law just buried his head on the table.

"Ok fine! Excuse me Ace." She got up and sat on the opposite bench facing the two.

Law transfered and sat beside her.

"Haha! Law looked like your elder brother Robin, like he's keeping you to be taken." Ace laughed.

"Tsk." Law got annoyed.

"Good noon! What's your order?" The waitress asked looking at the two boys.

"I want a beef steak and rice balls." Ace said. "What do you want, Robin?"

"Fish fillet, a cup of coffee and rice balls." She replied.

"And you, Mr. Everything?" The waitress asked Law with wink.

"I'm not hungry." He said with annoyance.

Robin and Ace just laughed while the waitress walked away.

"And you Mr. Everything?" Robin imitated. "Haha, if I were that woman, I would rather say: 'And you Mr. Stubborn?'" The two laughed.

"Tsk." He buried his head again.

"Here are your orders!" The waitress returned after a few minutes. "Here's also a free loaf of bread." She added.

"Thank you miss." Robin thanked her and she went to her work.

"Itadakimasu!" Ace digged in.

"You're really like your brother!" Robin commented while eating slowly.

"Robin, just give your possessive brother some bread." Ace offered.

"He doesn't like bread." She replied.

"Trafalgar-san? Are you sure you're not going to eat. It's now lunch time." She asked.

"Feed me." He replied still burying his head.

'If this man will be ill again, then I'm the one who'll suffer.' She thought then sighed. "Fine!"

"Wait!" Ace interrupted then got a spare spoon.

"Don't use your spoon, it'll be an indirect kiss. I don't want my precious Robin to be kissed with another guy." Ace exclaimed.

'If you know how many times this man did that to me, I would like to see you ripping off his rib cage!' Robin thought then just continued feeding her classmate.

-x-

They went to the jewelry shop.

"Woah! This is nice! Robin looked at the cute necklaces with a corresponding alphabet letter." Robin complimented. "What letters are available?" She asked the in-charge.

"The only necklaces with a single letter left are A, B, F, L, S, U, Z." The in-charge replied.

"I would like to buy all of them." She replied.

"Woah! Are you wearing all of them?" Ace asked.

"No, I'll give it to my friends. I'm also giving the letter A for you." She replied.

"A for Ace? How sweet of you!" Ace smiled.

Robin just paid the items. She turned back and saw Law who just stared listened to them with a smirk.

Robin sighed. "Okay, I'll buy for you."

"I thought you bought one for me." Law replied.

"Which one?" She asked.

"The necklace with letter L." He answered.

"That's for Luffy!"

"Hey! Isn't there any necklace with letter T?" She asked the in-charge.

"Sorry ma'am, we're out of stock for necklaces with single letters. If you're asking with letter T, we have it but with another letter."

"Okay, we'll just removed the other letter." She said.

"It can't be removed the necklace would be broken." The in-charge explained.

"Let me see."

"Here, it's the only one with letter T." The in-charge showed the necklace with letters N and T.

"NT? Haha. No Trespassing? Okay, I'll buy it."

They went out to the shop. Robin gave each of them a neckace.

"Robin, what about watching movies. Let's go to this mall's cinema!" Ace cheered. "Don't worry, we don't have any sessions tomorrow, and the party is still in the afternoon."

"It's fine with me. Trafalgar-san, how about you? You can just rest at the hotel." She suggested.

"No." He said coldly.

-x-

They are watching an anime love story.

Law got bored and fell asleep leaning sideward on Robin's shoulder.

"Hey-" she felt the weight and was about to push Law but noticed that he is on his peaceful mode and just didn't bother to wake him up.

 **(lll: Thank you so much again! I made Law cool and in the next chapter, you'll know what made him like that. Sorry, I can't keep up Robin's real character, so that's an OOC for her.)**

 **(ZoRobinnnnnnnnnn: Haha. Thanks for the review! I really laughed on how you described Law. By the way, thank you for still enduring the LawBin and AceBin moments.)**

 **(YukiHannah87: Wow! Sugoi! Actually, I have another account just for reading but I thought also about writing. Haha! OP made me read and write even though I don't love these stuffs. Thanks for the review!)**

 **PS: I'm planning to update only on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I'm stuck in chapter 16 so I need some time to be advanced. I know this was really a fast release but I would like to finish it early so that I can create a new story.**

 **I now hope LawBin, ZorObin, and AceBin fans will accept on who Robin will end up soon. I just made this story for entertainment purpose only.**

 **Read and Review please! Reviews are always welcome! Merci!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 14**

It's 3:00 in the afternoon when the class reps, faculties, assistants, and heads arrived at Cloud Beach resort.

"Wow!" The students were amazed at the view.

The sand was very fine and it looks like a cloud accompanied by the astonishing view of the blue ocean.

There were a lot of foods, balloons and other stuffs for a party accompanied with music. Some students helped the staffs set up the party.

"You can now change in your swimming outfits." Shanks announced.

All of the students went to change clothes.

Law just wore a dark blue shirt with a logo of his org and a sky blue animal printed shorts. Robin wore two piece purple bikini.

"What's with that outfit? You're revealing your whole body." Law commented with annoyance.

Robin just smiled at him and sat at the bench of their cottage.

"Yo! Robin you're so sexy!" Ace walked towards them looking at her.

"Tsk." Law frowned.

Ace was just topless revealing his abs. He was wearing black shorts.

"You too!" Robin taunted.

"Students, we will be having games and after that, you can do whatever you want with the sea. Devil fruit users, just remember that you cannot swim, so be careful." One of the faculty announced.

Law didn't participate in the game as well as Robin and Ace. Law covered his face with his hat and just took a nap while Robin,on the other hand, asked Ace about the sessions that she and Law skipped.

"Hi dear! Hi Trafalgar-san! Hi...uhm...what was your name again?" Olvia greeted.

"It's Ace ma'am." He answered politely.

"Hi Ace-san!"

"I missed you mom!" Robin kissed her mother.

"So how was Trafalgar-san? Has he recovered?" Her mother asked.

"He's okay, but I think he still needs a lot of rest to be fully recovered that's why he's taking a nap." Robin explained.

"I see. Okay, I'm leaving. I just checked if you're here." Her mom left.

Robin's phone vibrated...

"How I wish I could see your smile right now. gm"

'Another text again?' Robin thought.

"What's the matter, Robin?" Ace asked.

"Someone is including me in a gm. I never remembered of giving my number to random people." She said. "I also asked who is it but it didn't answer. I also dialed but no response." She added.

-x-

"It's already 4:20! You can now take your dinner!" The teachers announced to the playing and swimming students.

"Trafalgar-san, dinner is ready!" Robin woke him up.

Ace, Law, and Robin went to the huge cottage where there is a huge and long table for the students to eat.

The music was so loud that they barely hear each other.

-x-

"Nami! When will Robin return?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know. I'll just call her." Nami said.

The straw hats were at the mini-park of the Academy. It's still morning and they just waited for lunch since they don't have morning class.

"It's just ringing. She's not picking up."

Chopper pouted.

"I'm sorry Nami-san, just text me. I cannot hear you, the music here's too loud." Robin texted.

"Chopper asked when will you return." She replied.

"Maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I'm not sure."

"Why? What's happening there?" Nami asked.

"It's not announced. We're having a party here at cloud beach." She answered

"Cloud beach! Hey! Take me some pictures of that beach. I just heard about it but I haven't seen a picture yet. You're so lucky Onee-sama!"

"Haha. It's really nice here. Okay I'll take pictures later." She replied.

"Ne, Chopper! Robin said she'll return maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow."

"Yosh! I really missed her!"

Zoro, who was taking a nap on the grass, opened his eye then smirked hearing what Nami said.

-x-

Law and Robin finished their dinner. Ace went ahead of them since Whitebeard called him. Robin went outside the cottage to take some pictures and Law followed her.

"What are you doing Nico-ya?" He asked.

"Your secret admirer asked me to take pictures of this beach." She flashed him a sweet smile.

She sat at the seashore holding her phone. Law sat beside her. Both enjoyed the silence while watching the sunset which created orange pigments to the blue calm sea.

The music in the cottage was audible in their place since it's not so distant from where they were.

Now playing: "The Saltwater Room" by Owl City ("Maybe I'm Dreaming" Version)

(Boy: _I opened my eyes last night_

 _And saw you in the low light_

 _Walking down by the bay, on the shore,_

 _Staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore_ ) - The music started.

"Nico-ya." Law spoke.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Robin was surprised to hear him saying 'thank you'.

"For taking care of me and for not leaving me alone." He said.

"Ah...that thing? Of course I'm your classmate...and I'm surprised to hear your gratitude. Haha. It's not like you!" She looked at him who was already looking at her. Their eyes met. Robin can see out of those mysterious gray eyes its sincerity.

"I'm serious." He said in a low tone. "I'm happy to have you as my classmate."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't leave me alone when I'm in need of help... You know, being alone is hell for me." He exclaimed.

(Boy: _I was feeling the night grow old_

 _And you were looking so cold_

 _Like an introvert,_

 _I drew my over shirt_

 _Around my arms and began to shiver violently before..._

 _... you happened to look and see_

 _The tunnels all around me_

 _Running into the dark underground_

 _All the subways around create a great sound_ )

"Oh! A man, like you, is afraid of being alone?" She said in a teasing tone.

Law just ignored her. "I was alone for two years. I am still six years old when my parents died before my eyes. It was really the greatest tragedy that happened in my life - living by myself. I had no choice since I did not know who my relatives were... Knowing how to live by stealing and snatching, eating leftovers from trash cans, and stuffs that a child must not do, I experienced all of it." He said in a low tone with a forced smile while looking at the sun which is setting.

Robin just looked and listened to him.

(Boy: _To my motion fatigue farewell,_

 _With your ear to a seashell_

 _You can hear the waves_

 _In underwater caves_

 _As if you actually were inside a saltwater room_ )

"I had a little sister, but she didn't survive. I was all alone in those two whole years. It was really hell for me... Until a helping hand reached me. He gave me education and that's how I first met Bepo and then the rest of my nakamas. But that helping hand was also taken away from me." He continued then looked into her eyes.

'That's why his attitude sucks...but he has really this soft side of him. His past is horrible than mine.' She thought looking at his sincere gray eyes.

(Girl: _Time together is just never quite enough_

Boy: _When you and I are alone,_

 _I've never felt so at home_

Girl: _What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

Boy: _We need time, only time_ )

"Thank you, Nico-ya." Law suddenly hugged her. She caressed his back. "It's okay, you have started your new beginning. Fate never left you alone." She comforted him.

Law broke the hug...and all of a sudden, he kissed her in her lips...

...what was surprising is that... She was kissing back...

(Girl: _When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

Boy: _If this is what I call home,_

 _Why does it feel so alone?_

Girl: _So tell me, darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

Boy: _All the time, all the time_ )

The passionate kissing during the sunset on the seashore lasted for almost 15 seconds.

Robin suddenly broke the kiss. 'What am I doing' she reflected. "I'm sorry!" She stood up and walked away.

"Nico-ya!" Law shouted but she has walked far and couldn't hear him.

-x-

"What have I done? I shouldn't have done that!" She said to herself facing the mirror in the women's bathroom. She sighed and put her palm on her forehead. "Maybe I was just carried away."

"Oh! Hi Robin!" Vivi saw her.

"Hi!" She forced a smile.

"Something that bothers?" Vivi noticed.

"Not really." She lied.

"If you don't mind, you can share that to me."

"No, it's just nothing." She smiled.

"Okay! Get dressed now. We're going back to the hotel." She informed her.

"Thank you for informing me." She got her clothes which was at the baggage counter of the dressing and bath room.

-x-

It's still an hour before they will be at the hotel. Law was beside Robin in the bus. He was just again covering his face with his fluffy hat. Robin just enjoyed the view of the wonderful streetlights of the Sky City. No one dared to speak...until they arrived at the hotel. It's now 8:00 in the evening. Law slept early. Robin texted Nami that they will be returning to the New World tomorrow...then she fell asleep.

 **I find the lyrics of the song fitted for their moment. I'm imagining it and it was romantic and cute if they will be the ones who were singing.**

 **~Robin: _What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_**

 **Law: _We need time, only time_**

 **Robin: _So tell me, darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_**

 **Law: _All the time, all the time_ ~**

 **(xPandaa: Thank you for appreciating my first fanfic. I'm so overwhelmed! Haha. Thank you also for reading and reviewing!)**

 **(Law is the man: Thank you for still reading and reviewing. Sorry for Law's character. It will add OOC-ness if I'll make Law sweet because I don't know how to make him sweet, so I just made him mean. Hontouni Gomen!)**

 **(lll: Thanks friend for your continuous review and support! Yeah, I have chosen who'll end up with her!)**

 **(ZoRobinnnnnnnnnn: Yeah! Ace has his fire but he's still has his manners, he's polite. I know you don't like this chapter, it's just that ZorObin will be in the later chapters.)**

 **(susii: Thanks for loving the story and for reviewing! Here's the update.)**

 **Thanks for the reviews minna! It made my stimuli generate ideas to finish chapter 16. I love them all!**

 **Read and Review kudasai!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 15**

"Minna! Robin will return tomorrow. I suggest that we're going to have a party on Saturday." Nami informed the straw hats.

"Yosh! Meat! Meat!" Luffy drooled.

They are now hanging out at the Thousand Sunny. Nami, Sanji, Zoro and Usopp are playing poker while Luffy and Chopper are watching cartoons. Brook is playing his violin with a rock music while Franky is creating new weapons.

"Oh! I won again! Give me your 100 belis!" Nami's eyes turned into beli's sign.

"Hai! Nami-swan!~" Sanji gave her his money.

Zoro and Usopp just handed their moneys to her.

-x-

Flight to the New World...

"Students, Faculties and Staffs!" The attendant called them.

The reps entered the plane and Robin and Law are again in the same seat with Bonney who is sleeping with a pizza on her mouth.

Awkward silence...

"Nico-ya-" "Trafalgar-san-" their voices overlapped.

"What?" They both said.

"Okay, you first." Both gave way.

Robin just sighed.

"I'm sorry." Law spoke.

"For what?" Robin responded.

"For the kiss."

"Ah...that thing... You've done it many times to me. Don't worry, it's just a kiss." She said with slightly red cheeks out of embarrassment, she remembered what she had also done.

Law smirked then took a nap. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hey-... Can I borrow your hat again?" She reacted but got tempted to play with his hat.

Law just nodded on her shoulder.

Robin was bored so she got his hat on his head and kept on squeezing it. 'I wanna bite this hat.' She thought, still pressing and squeezing the fluffy hat. It's just so fluffy, soft, and comfy. She sniffed the hat 'Smells really good like him'

She looked at the window while yawning. She fell asleep then her head was tilted onto Law's.

Bonney woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked beside her. "They're so sweet! I hope I and Kidd will be like them." She squealed.

-x-

"Makino, do you still remember what I've asked you when we're heading to Sky City riding the same private jet?" Shanks asked.

"Ah...yeah." She responded with slightly pinkish cheeks not looking at him.

"Can I hear your answer?" Shanks asked again.

"Ahh...ehhh...the truth is...uhmmm... I do like you since we've been working together." She exclaimed. "Yes... I love you too!" She continued.

Shanks hugged her. "Can I kiss you?" He asked permission while smirking.

"Uhh...yeah!" She smiled.

0.0

He kissed her in the lips. "What's the matter?" He broke the kiss when he noticed she's not kissing back and her eyes just widened.

"I didn't expect that... I thought you're just kissing me in my cheek." She exclaimed.

"Oh...I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay! It's just that we cannot do that in public. There's a lot of students here...even grade seven." She explained.

"So can we continue that in my home?" He smirked.

"Just the kiss, and nothing more than that!"

"Sure! I respect you a lot!" He leaned to her. "Can I sleep in your shoulder again?" He asked.

Makino smiled and just nodded.

"I'm the happiest and the luckiest man in this world." Shanks muttered with eyes closed.

-x-

It's lunch time and Bonney was eating very fast.

"You know, you're like our captain in terms of food." Robin commented.

"Who's your captain?" She asked with mouth full.

"Luffy." Robin smiled.

Bonney comically spat the food. "That idiot!" She laughed.

"Oh! He's also popular?" Robin asked.

"Yeah! He always caused a lot of ruckus. I can't imagine you to be his underling!" She laughed then continued to eat.

"He's not treating us as his underlings, he treats us like brothers and sisters." She informed her.

"I see!"

"Nico-ya, I'm still hungry." Law interrupted them.

"I expected that from you, you only ate a little for the past days. Here." She offered her food. "I'm full." She smiled.

Law just smirked at her.

'We're about to land.' Robin thought as she observed that the plane is decelerating. 'I missed this place who welcomed me as a true friend.' She wandered.

The reps finished their lunch.

It's still 3:00 in the afternoon that they arrived at the New World's airport since the time zone is backwards. They were greeted by some faculties of the Academy who were waiting for their arrival.

'I assume they are still having their class.' Robin thought of her nakamas..

"Robin dear!" Her mom waved at her.

"Hi mom!" She hugged and kissed her mom.

"Hi Trafalgar-san! How are you and how's your week with my daughter?" She giggled.

"I'm feeling better mom. Thanks to her." He responded.

"Ows! How sweet! Okay, let's go home together!"

They went out of the airport and rode a taxi to go to Robin's house.

"Trafalgar-san? Are you going with us?" Robin's mother asked.

"Yeah... My friends are still in the school by now." He said in his usual husky voice.

Robin texted Nami that they are now in the New World.

"Mom, is it okay for my friends to go to your house?" Law asked.

"Sure!" Olvia said.

Law texted Bepo and the rest of his nakama to go to Robin's house. He sent them the address.

"And finally we're here!" Olvia cheered as they entered their house.

-x-

"Oi minna! We are going to Robin's house after this subject." She whispered to the straw hats.

"Yosh!" Luffy drooled.

Nami texted Robin that they are going to have a party tomorrow for her return.

"How about we're having the party right now? I also have presents for you." Robin suggested.

'Presents?' Nami thought then her eyes turned into beli's sign.

"Why not onee-sama! I'll inform the others. We'll just go there after this class." She replied.

"Okay, class dismissed." Yassop left the class.

"Yosh minna! We're having a party right now at Robin's house."

-x-

As they were heading towards Robin's house...

"Hey! Isn't that the bear in Tra-guy's org? Our classmate." Luffy pointed the group of people ahead of them.

"Oi!" He ran towards them.

"Where are you going?" Luffy asked them.

"To our captain." Bepo answered. "I'm sorry!" He apologized.

"So weak!" Shachi and Penguin commented.

They stopped where Law described where he is.

"Hey! Why did you stop at Robin's house?" Luffy asked.

"Our captain is here." Penguin answered.

"Oi! Why did you stop at my Robin-chwan's house?" Sanji barked as they caught up with them.

Bepo pressed the doorbell.

"Dear, you have a lot of visitors here!" Olvia opened the door. "Come in!" She smiled

The hearts and the straw hats came in.

"Robin, I missed you!" Chopper jumped onto Robin.

"Onee-sama!" Nami hugged her.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji was about to join the hug but was teleported by Law and he hugged Zoro instead of Robin.

"Love-cook! You gay bastard!" Zoro shook him away.

"What was that you bastard grassy Marimo?!" Sanji barked.

Chopper was exhausted from walking and the little reindeer rested on Robin's lap.

"Bring it on Love-cook!"

"Ah~ Robin-chwan, I'm also tired~ let my head rest in your lap~" Sanji ignored Zoro when he saw Robin and Chopper.

"Put your head somewhere else, Dart brow!" Zoro was annoyed.

"Sanji-kun, can you cook the food for the party?" Nami manipulated him.

"The ingredients are in the fridge, Cook-san. It's from Sky City." Robin added

"Hai! Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! With pleasure ~" Sanji dance towards the kitchen.

"Meat from Sky City?" Luffy drooled.

"It's a present for you, Luffy." Robin smiled.

"Thank you! I Can't wait to eat them!" He cheered.

"Onee-sama? Speaking of presents-" Nami's intention was cut.

"I'll give it to you later." Robin said while smiling.

-x-

"Itadakimasu!" Luffy shouted.

"Mmm! This is splendid!" Nami commented.

"Meat from Sky City plus Sanji's cooking skills! It's incomparable." Chopper said.

"Nico-ya, do you know the flow in our org month?" There was a silence when Law suddenly spoke.

"Yeah! I asked Ace about that."

"Oh! We didn't invite Ace!" Luffy paused.

"I invited him, he said he was with Whitebeard right now." Robin informed them.

All of them we're very full except for Luffy.

"Ne, Robin! Where's your mom?" Nami asked.

"She's in her room. She was very exhausted. Wait here, I'll just get some things in my room." Robin left.

Nami went to her nakamas on the living room. She looked at Law who sat with his nakamas. 'How I missed him.' She smiled.

Robin arrived with paper bags. "Minna-san, please get my presents for you. These paper bags have names written on it." She putted the bags on the table.

"Wow! This is splendid Onee-sama! I know these are so expensive!" Nami commented.

"Thank you onee-chan! This will super help me!" Franky cried.

"Yohohoho! This violin is so awesome!"

"Sugoi! This telescope cannot be found here!" Usopp was amazed.

"Woahwaohwoah! Cool! A robot!" Luffy's eyes twinked.

"Ah~ Robin-chwan, this is so sweet!~"

"Air-force max limited edition! This is the promo I've been waiting for!" Chopper cried.

"What's this?" Zoro asked. "A sunglass?" Zoro examined the sunglass with a yellow lens.

"You don't like it Zoro-san? Let me wear you that." She putted the glasses to Zoro. "See! You look good on it! So handsome!" She flashed a sweet smile.

Zoro just smirked.

"Oh! Onee-sama! That sunglass is so expensive!" Nami commented. "Zoro, your debt will be done for if you give me that glasses!" She blackmailed him.

"I don't even remember I have a debt." Zoro smirked.

"Don't you remember-"

"Shut up. I'm not giving this to anyone." He cut her.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot something." Robin opened the left paper bag. "Here." She gave them their respected necklaces.

"Onee-sama, isn't there for me?" Nami pouted.

"The designs are for men only. Don't worry, I'll just buy you next time. I haven't found a necklace there that would fit your beauty." She comforted her.

"Okay!" Nami winked.

The guys wore the necklaces.

Nami looked at Law and noticed the necklace he was wearing has the same design as what Robin gave the guys. The only difference is that it has two letters.

'N and T?' She wondered.

"I also gave him and Ace a necklace." Robin knew what she was thinking.

"What's with the NT?" Nami asked.

Robin explained to her. Nami laughed at what Robin said that NT means No Trespassing.

 **(RobinChawn: Thanks for reviewing! Also thank you that you love this fic! About AceBin...hmmh I'm still thinking about it.)**

 **(Robin is a boss: Domo arigatou for the review! Zoro maybe doesn't like Nami who keeps accusing him for his debt. But I don't know with Nami if she has a secret feeling for her hot nakama (if I'm Nami, I will have that feeling and kill !), haha I'm the writer and I don't know? Ridiculous.)**

 **(Law is the man: Thanks for reviewing! Law was really a strong guy, physically and emotionally - capable of surviving at the age of six and not giving up for two hellish years. That's also why I love Law.)**

 **(Lawrobin: Haha. You're welcome! Enjoy the LawBin moments! Just enjoy reading this story and find out what will happen in the end. Go Lawrobin! Haha. Thank you for the effort in reviewing! )**

 **(ZoRobin: Zoro would become *secret*. Haha. Please continue reading and endure every single moment of LawBin. What if Robin will be in loved with Law or Ace or Zoro? It maybe doesn't mean that they will be together in the end. Just sharing my logic but it doesn't mean that it would happen or not. We still don't know Zoro's past - it might surprise everyone.)**

 **(Guest: What happened to your ZorObin chanting? You suddenly favored LawBin. Haha. Zoro couldn't go to the summit because his family only have 40 million belis, he can go to the Sky City though but cannot come back to the New World. About Zoro, you'll know what will happen soon. And also about Nami, she is also gorgeous but maybe the three hotties prefer the mature beauty. Nami is beauty plus cuteness.)**

 **(xPandaa: Thank you for the appreciation! Law was like how you described him. That's what I call 'Law on the moves'. Haha.)**

 **(lll: Thank you very much for the overwhelming review, friend! You know, if Law hadn't experienced that hell in his life, probably he would become a PERFECT man with a pleasing personality. And also Robin ditched him because she was embarrassed by what she also did that moment.)**

 **Thank you for the reviews minna! (insert Chopper's tears here). I will do my best to update maybe three or four times a week (wow! this is really a fast release). I'm also eager to finish this and make another love story. Oh my Law! Oh my Zoro! Oh my Ace! I am still in chapter eighteen. Maybe next week, I'll start updating four or three times a week. Enjoy reviewing! I'm also enjoying your reviews! Hontouni argatou!**

 **Read and Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 16**

It was already 11:00 in the evening... The straw hats and the hearts went home from Robin's house

"Oh! You're still awake?" Olvia went downstairs and saw her daughter studying. "It's about to be midnight dear. It's not good for your health." Olvia added with concern.

"I can't sleep so I am just studying hoping to get sleepy." She answered.

"Have you drunk coffee?" Her mom asked.

"I've not."

"Is there anything that bothers? Just go to bed until you will fall asleep." Olvia suggested.

"I don't know. Good night mom!" She kissed her mother and went to her room.

'Maybe mom's right.' She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes...

15 minutes later...

...'Robin...please turn off your system!' She got irritated. She was feeling uncomfortable.

Two hours passed...

'Hey... What's happening to you?' She stood and faced herself at the mirror.

Many times she didn't easily fall asleep but those were because of coffee. But this time it was different, she was feeling uncomfortable, annoyed or irritated that made her unable to get some nap.

-x-

Sunday morning...

"You look pretty exhausted dear!" Her mother commented as she took her seat at the dining table.

"I wasn't able to have a sleep last night." She weakly said then started to eat.

"Then it's time for you to sleep now." Olvia smiled at her daughter.

She just nodded and stood after she finished her breakfast and went to her room...

"I missed him." She unconsciously mumbled without noticing what she said.

Finally, she was able to have her nap...

-x-

"Ohayo! Onee-sama!" Nami greeted.

"Ohayo!" She smiled.

"Hi! Zoro-san!" She smiled at him.

Zoro just nodded at her.

She went to her seat. Law's head was buried on her desk but he is still seated on his seat which means his position is sideways, blocking the way.

"Trafalgar-san?" She called. "Hey! Excuse me. Mr. Stubborn." She whispered to his ear while smiling.

Law turned to look at her still his head on her desk and smirked. He lifted his head and gave way to her...

"Robin, we'll study tomorrow at your house." Zoro spoke.

"Yeah, sure! So what time?" She asked.

"Anytime, I'll just go there." He answered.

"Okay, just don't get lost. Can I just have your number? In order for it to be easy." She asked.

"Nico-ya!" Law called her.

"What?" She turned back.

"Nothing." He smirked

"Thanks!" Makino, who was escorted by Shanks, entered the class.

"Uyyyyy!" The class teased.

"Listen, we are going to interpret a poem this day. Please copy this poem in your notebook." Makino, who is blushing, just ignored the tease.

She wrote the poem in the white board. "So this abrupt poem is entitled 'In Love' by BVC." She said.

 _"In Love"_

 _Love is everything..._

 _It makes the lovebirds sing._

 _Sadness it might bring,_

 _But it made you have to cling._

 _I don't know I'm a victim..._

 _Of this love I am in._

 _It also makes me lazy_

 _To do works, feeling dizzy._

 _Sleep, nap, rest, where are you?_

 _What's happening, I have no clue._

 _The name I've uttered out of the blue._

 _You don't know how I have missed you!_

 _Denying this love, it's so painful._

 _I wish it's mutual, I am hopeful_

 _Suffering, I'll not be alone._

 _Tell me, that it won't break a bone_

 _To see you completes my day_

 _I'm hoping that's everyday._

 _Traits I dislike? Maybe they're in you._

 _But I don't know I'm in love in you_.

"Here." Zoro gave a paper to Robin with his cellphone number.

"Thanks!" Robin responded.

"Oh! Makino, are you in love with Shanks?" The class asked.

"Shhhh! Okay, yes! I'm now his girlfriend. Just keep that a secret! It's just an advertisement." Makino answered.

"Eh... I cannot blackmail Shanks anymore." Luffy pouted.

"So anyone? Who could give your interpretation to this poem? What can you say about the abrupt poem of BVC?... Yes Robin!"

"The poet is referring to a certain person how he/she felt when he/she fell in love." Robin answered after she raised her hand.

"So basically, you know how it feels when you're in love? Who's that guy?" Her teacher teased.

"I don't know. I'm not yet in love with any guy." She said confidently.

"So who else would like to share ideas?...yes Law?"

"The poet implied that the person in the poem wasn't able to have a proper rest and also denying the feeling. She didn't know how it made her fall in love, even it says there that there are traits she disliked of the person she fell for. That means she is crazy." Law smirked.

Robin looked at him. "And who are you referring? Using 'she' in your statements?"

Law just smirked.

"Okay, your ideas are correct! Denotation or connotation, it depends on how you interpret it. But for me, the message was just telling that love made the person crazy." Makino commented. "Here's your task or maybe an assignment, create your own poem. Any topic will do. Class dismissed." Makino joyfully left the room.

The bell then rang...

"Strawhat-ya, I'm going with your org now. I'll be talking to you." Law said.

"Why? You're already talking to me." Luffy grinned innocently.

"Later at the cafeteria!" Law clarified.

-x-

'Why's this man here?' Zoro twitched his eyebrow while looking at Law.

They are in a round table. Most of the students are looking at them. Probably the reasons are because of Law and Zoro for the girls and Robin and Nami for the guys but also another reason is that the hearts' captain is with the strawhats.

"Where's the bear? Why isn't he with you and even your other nakamas? Where are they?" Luffy asked with his mouth full.

"I'm planning to have an alliance with your org this coming org month." Law casually said.

"WHAT?!" all of them shouted.

"Sounds fun!" Luffy cheered.

"Luffy!" Nami trying to dissuade him.

"Oi! Luffy, this man is known for his cunningness. We won't know if he will betray us in the end." Usopp exclaimed.

"Tra-guy, are you going to betray us?" Luffy innocently asked.

"No."

"See? So the bear too will be included in the alliance?" Luffy again asked.

Law just nodded.

"Then we'll be having the fun alliance!" Luffy cheered.

Robin just smiled at her captain and at Law. Other straw hats were face palmed. Zoro just raised his eyebrow to his rival with arms crossed. He cannot do anything since, even his captain is too idiot and simpleminded, he respects Luffy a lot.

"Strawhat-ya, I'll just tell you what will be the plan and I'm also going to have the alliance officially recognized." Law said to the eating Luffy.

...the bell then rang for the next class...

-x-

"Oi Shanks! Why didn't you tell me about you and Makino!" Luffy shouted.

"Yo Luffy! Long time no see. About Makino, it's just a secret." He smirked.

"Eh?" Luffy pouted. Makino and Shanks uttered the same words.

"Did you study your lessons?"

"We haven't." The class in a bored tone said.

Shanks just sighed. "Announcement! Wednesday to Friday, we won't be having a class-"

"Yehey!" The all cheered.

"Listen first before celebrating! We will not be having a class, whole day, but you're presence is a must. All the students here in the academy will be cleaning." He added.

"Eh? I don't know how to clean." Luffy said.

"Representatives, I observed you're having a good time while we're on the Sky City." He teased. "You'll be the one to manage the section." He added. "Haha... I saw what happened during that sunset on the seashore." He advertised in a whispering tone.

Law just smirk while Robin's cheeks produced shades of red. She really didn't want to remember what she did. For her, she's not the one who did it. But she shook it off and gain her usual composure.

"Going back to our lesson..." Shanks started to discuss.

The class also started to get boring...

-x-

"Luffy! Long time no see!" Hancock blushed. She even entered the room while Shanks was still fixing his things, he just laughed.

"Yo! Hammock!" Luffy greeted.

Again... What usually happens in their Anatomy subject is now rewind.

'Déjà vu?' The class thought.

Law didn't bother, he will just study Anatomy himself.

The chitchat between Hancock and Luffy about food and stuffs, of course the topic should be about food so that Luffy will get excited having a conversation with his teacher, was interrupted.

It's P.E. time.

"Heehaw! Okay...or not! I'll be leaving you, I still have an appointment so you practice here with your group." The okama teacher left.

They just practiced basic steps in dancing until each group was able to make a choreography in their dance performance.

-x-

Law and his org joined the straw hats in the cafeteria. Starting from now, they will join them to know each other and get closer. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Bepo easily got together and they were now having fun.

"Yo!" Ace greeted.

"Yo Ace! We're having fun! Wanna join?" Luffy, with grin, offered.

"It's always fun with my little brother." He commented.

Ace sat opposite to Robin.

"Yo Robin! Robin's brother? You're here!" He greeted politely.

"Robin's brother?" The straw hats and the hearts asked in unison that made the students around them look to the direction.

The fan girls are very alive and alert. They took the advantage of having the three hotties in one table, taking pictures every angle.

"Haha... I called him like that. I just noticed they have many similarities excluding attitude. Law really looked like her younger brother when we're at the Sky City." Ace laughed.

"Tsk." Law got annoyed.

"Ne, Robin. What did Shanks saw on the seashore?" Nami asked in curiosity.

"Uhmm...-" the embarrassed Robin was cut off.

"She kissed me in the lips." Law blurted out.

 **So here... I updated early 'cause I got bored.**

 **(Guest (blacklegmaster): I'm sorry, I got confused with other guests. Hontouni gomen and thanks for correcting me. Robin isn't the one who kissed Law many times, it's Law who kissed her but during their party at the cloud beach, Law kissed Robin first but what also surprised her is that she was also kissing him back. Thanks for reviewing!)**

 **(RobinChawn: Yeah! I'm doing my very best to update fast. Thank you so much for the review!)**

 **(xPandaa: The idea about the sunglasses was from OP anime Film Z. I wondered why Zoro wore Robin's glasses in that movie. Oda is giving a lot of hints for Zoro X Robin and it's making me crazy. Haha. Regarding ZorObin moments, there's a little ahead of this chapter; but if you're looking for their romantic moments, I haven't written them yet (I'm still on chapter 19).)**

 **(lll: Hi! Thanks again for always reviewing. LawBin moments maybe having a break this time. Maybe because of the coming org month.)**

 **PS: The chapters ahead of this might be boring for you. The org month is a little boring but it will give a great impact for the 'lovers' ahead so I won't skip it. I'm going crazy 'cause one of the characters is also going crazy!**

 **Please continue reading and don't forget to leave reviews!**

 **Au revoir!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 17**

"She kissed me in the lips." Law blurted.

"WHAT?" All of them shouted that made everyone in the cafeteria look towards their table.

"My Robin-chwan kissed you? Is it true Robin-chwan? Tell me, this bastard's lying!" Sanji reacted.

Zoro and Ace were left speechless.

"Ne, Robin. What's the meaning of this? I thought-" Nami was overtaken.

"No, Trafalgar-san, tell them the truth. You're the one who kissed me." She said in her calm voice to assure that Law is lying.

"Yeah. But you kissed back." Law replied.

"Is breaking your kiss what you call kissing back?" She said in a scrutinizing tone with her usual calm voice.

Law just smirked. He knew she's smart and it would be pointless if he will still insist.

"See?" Robin said.

Ace, Nami, and Sanji sighed in relief.

"But I will really kill you if you do it again to my Robin-chwan." Sanji said with fiery aura.

"It makes me wanna throw up imagining a brother kissing her sister in the lips." Ace commented but deep inside, he was actually hurt. He said he doesn't want anyone to kiss Robin, even an indirect kiss. He just jokingly smiled to them.

Zoro on the other hand raised an eyebrow while looking at Law then at Robin, reading their thoughts.

Ring...ring...ring...

-x-

"Good afternoon, Professor Clover!" They greeted.

"Are you still studying the lessons?" Clover asked.

The class fell silent.

"I see." He smiled. "Tomorrow, please resume studying, I'll monitor your performance in the subject by giving daily quiz."

"So everyday, there would be a surprise quiz?" Some students asked.

"There's no such thing as surprise quiz, maybe you can call it a shocking quiz. Why? Are you happy that you're going to have a quiz that you don't know? Of course you'll not be suprised, you'll be shocked, unless you study well in advance." The teacher explained.

"Ahh." Was just their reaction.

"So, I'm not going to give you a quiz right now. Let's start with the discussion."

"The great pirate era started..." Clover started discussing.

Luffy buried his head to take a nap. Some students were yawning until...

"Class dismissed."

"Shirorororo! Long time no see, Law!" Ceasar entered the room.

"Tsk."

"Good afternoon, children!" He greeted. "Now let's continue with our lesson. We're now with aldehydes"

Ceasar wrote a lot of chemical formulae.

"Law, write the skeletal structure of formaldehyde."

As usual Law got the correct answer.

"Impressive!" Robin whispered.

Law just smirked.

Zoro noticed that Law and Robin got closer since they came back from the summit. He wondered what happened when they were together.

"You noticed it too?" Nami whispered to Zoro. "Ouch Zoro! Does it hurt?" She teased.

"Tsk. That question is for you." He commented.

Finally, the two hours is over.

"Bye children!"

"Don't come back!" The class said in a whispering tone.

"I heard it." Yassop smiled teasingly.

"Since we're done with Projectile motion. I'll just give you an assignment for our next topic then you can go home."

"Yehey!" They cheered.

The class was finally over.

-x-

The hearts and the straw hats were walking together. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Bepo were having fun. While Shachi and Penguin are fantasizing Nami and Robin in their thoughts. 'I'm sorry, captain. I cannot restrain her beauty.' They thought.

The ones who were left going home were Robin, Zoro, Law, and the rest of the hearts, until they arrived at the point, Robin's house, which Zoro and the hearts go on separate ways.

"Bye Zoro-san, bye Trafalgar-san!" She smiled.

"How about us?" Law's nakamas protested.

"I'm sorry!" Bepo apologized.

"Bye!" She flashed a sweet smile to them.

-x-

Robin went to her room to study before sleeping.

'I'm too tired to study.' She sighed. She laid on her bed to rest. 'Wait, I'm tired to study?' She reflected. Robin's hobby is studying that's why she wondered what made her like that.

She got up and went to her room's table to open her notes.

'Haaayyyy!' She yawned. She just read a page of it then got bored. 'I'll just continue this tomorrow.' she thought.

She laid down and looked at her ceiling. Her mind unconsciously wandered about her time with Law at Sky City. "I missed that smirk, I missed seeing his annoyed look, I missed taking care of him." She unconsciously uttered seeing the images of their moments that flashed on her room's ceiling.

Suddenly, she realized what she was thinking when the image of her, kissing back Law on the seashore, flashed on her wandering mind.

'What am I thinking?' Her cheeks turned reddish realizing her thoughts. 'Maybe I just lacked a lot of sleep.'

-x-

"Hi Zoro-san! Come in." Robin smiled at her classmate who is sweating and breathing heavily. "I assume you're lost again." Robin commented.

Zoro looked tired. He was lost and he almost roamed the whole subdivision. He just ignored her comment.

"Here." Robin gave him a cold glass of water.

"Thanks!" He smirked.

"Wait here. I'll just get my books in my room." Robin went upstairs.

Zoro just nodded in response.

After a minute, Robin came back.

"Here, let's do what we did when we studied at your home." Robin gave him her history book.

Zoro read the pages Robin instructed him to read then she will ask him questions later. Robin, in the other hand, was solving problems in mathematics.

"Haaay." She sighed then closed her math book since there are parts of the topic which are difficult for her. She just rested her chin on her palm, her elbow was supported by her mini table in the living room and stared at her nakama.

"I'm done." Zoro said. He was in the couch of the living room.

Robin's questions was easily answered by Zoro.

"Amazing! As expected!" She commented with a smile.

Zoro responded a smirk.

"What subject are you studying a while ago?" Zoro asked when he noticed she's having a hard time in a certain subject.

"It's Calculus." She said with a weary tone.

"Let me see the book." Zoro asked.

"Here." She handed the book.

After a few minutes...

"What's difficult in this subject?" Zoro said after he scanned few pages.

"Everything in there! Oh! Don't tell me you also know how to solve everything there." Robin asked.

"I just read the book. It's just simple." Zoro said.

"Can you teach me?" She smiled sweetly.

'That smile.' "Okay." He smirked.

Robin was sitting facing the book on her table while Zoro is standing behind her, teaching her step by step.

Zoro could smell her captivating scent which is concentrated in her hair. He just enjoyed being behind her while his chin was above her shoulder, their position was like teaching Robin how to drive a motorcycle.

"Trafalgar-san?" Robin unconsciously uttered.

"Hmmm?" Zoro hummed. "I'm Zoro." He continued. It did hurt him hearing her saying the name of his considered rival.

"What perfume are you using?" She asked as she can smell his scent. It was really familiar for her. 'This manly scent.' She was sure it was Law's.

"I'm not wearing any perfume." He was a little annoyed.

"Sure?" She wondered why they have the same natural scent.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked.

"Nevermind. Just continue." She said.

Zoro continued teaching her until Robin could answer problems by herself.

"Zoro-san, I never knew you were this smart." She complimented him with a smile.

"I'll take a nap." He went to the couch and took a rest.

"Sure!" She said. She was relieved that she now know how to solve problems thanks to Zoro.

'Next is Advanced Chemistry.' She got her notes in Chemistry.

She read her notes and found out that there were things which is a bit difficult. 'I'll just ask him later if he knows how to do this.' She looked at Zoro who is peacefully sleeping. She smiled when she saw the necklace she gave him on his neck.

Robin went to the kitchen to prepare snacks and also their dinner.

-x-

Zoro woke up. His stomach grumbled when he smelled the aroma which Robin was cooking.

"Good evening, Zoro-san." She greeted. "Have a seat." She offered.

"Where's your mother?" He asked.

"She was out of town. We're the only ones here."

Zoro felt awkward when he knew that they were the only ones in her house since he arrived. "Ah." He nodded.

They ate in silence.

"Zoro-san?" Robin spoke.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you teach me in chemistry later?"

"I don't like that subject because there's a lot of elements and compounds to memorize."

"So in short you can't help me with it?"

"Eh...-"

"Don't worry. Haha. I just teased you." She smiled playfully.

'This woman is getting on my nerves. But I like the way she teases me.' He just smirked.

-x-

"Bye Zoro-san. Thank you!"

"Is your mother going home?" He asked.

"Later." She replied.

"So you'll be alone for a while?" Zoro went closer to her and kissed her on her forehead. "Take care." He whispered in his deep voice.

"So this is how you treat your nakamas? Including Cook-san?" She teased and got her phone then showed him the picture when they were having a sleepover the day before her flight to the Sky City.

"Shut up!" His mood changed when he saw Sanji in between him and Ace and his face was and inch apart from the cook.

Zoro left her to go home.

"Bye Zoro-san!" She waved and gave a victorious smile at her annoyed nakama.

 **(Guest: Thanks for reviewing! I hope I didn't get you confused again with other guests' reviews.)**

 **(Ace x Robin: Here it is! So it wasn't a big deal at all.)**

 **(xPandaa: Robin is smart so it didn't become a great issue. Thanks for your review and sorry for leaving a cliffhanger, hahaha.)**

 **(Guest (blacklegmaster): Here! Law had just misused words to describe. Thank you that you want to read more. I am doing my best to update as early as possible, anyways, thanks for reviewing!)**

 **(lll: Go team Lawrobin! Thank you again for always reviewing! See you until the next update!)**

 **So... I haven't written anything yet in chapter 20. More reviews please! Help me to be motivated and generate ideas!**

 **Thank you for still reading this fic! Domo arigatou, especially for also sharing what you feel and what you think!**

 **Read and Review kudasai!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 18**

"Students, please clean inside and outside the room." Shanks ordered. "Classroom reps, I'll leave you the tasks. You know what to do right?" He left.

"Eh! This is boring!" Luffy threw his broom.

All of the students in their school were cleaning. It will really be a big event since the students from Marinated Academy will be arriving next week.

"Nico-ya."

"What?" Robin was surprised by Law's whisper from her back.

"You lied to them." He whispered teasingly.

"What do you mean?" She said in her calm voice then faced him.

"About you, kissing me back." He smirked.

"Oh! That thing? Past is past. Never discuss." She said casually but with red cheeks.

"I thought you liked history. What about we'll publish a book about it? And what's with the blush?" He annoyed her.

"Shut up!" Robin walked away from him.

'Affected huh?' He thought then smirked victoriously.

-x-

'What's wrong with that man? He's getting on my nerves! Is his hobby annoying me?' Robin thought as she was walking along the corridor.

'But... Why am I so affected with what he said? He's just so annoying, and stubborn, and stupid, and handsome, and hot, and smart, and...O.O...wait! What am I thinking? Erase! Erase! Ughhhh! I hate him! I don't like him! I love him!' She paused.

"What are you thinking, Robin? Are you still Robin?" Her tears started to fall...'what's with this feeling?... It's so painful.' She was now running while leaving droplets of tears on her way.

Good thing, the students around are busy as she ran past their rooms.

"Ouch!" She banged her head on someone's head. It was a great impact since she was running.

"Sorry!-" the person bowed his head then apologized. "Robin?"

"A-Ace?" Robin lifted her face.

"Are you crying?" Ace noticed that her voice was shaking and also the tears on her face.

"Uh...huh?" She tried to compose herself. "Am I?" She asked. She didn't noticed that she cried.

"Wait." Ace got his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears away. "You look more beautiful without those tears." He smiled. "Are you crying?" He asked again.

"Ah... Am I? I mean... I didn't cry. Maybe something made my eyes teary. We're cleaning our classroom." She smiled.

"Are you done cleaning your room? Where are the others?" He asked.

"They were still cleaning. I'm just going to buy a cup of coffee." She reasoned.

"Haha. Are you okay? The cafeteria's not this way." He laughed.

"I think there's another one here." She reasoned again.

"There's only one cafeteria in this academy. Let's go there! I'm also going to buy something. I'll treat you if you don't mind." He smirked.

"How good of you! Let's go, the girls around us are glaring at me." Robin flashed her usual smile.

They walked towards the cafeteria...

"Robin!" Zoro noticed her passing their classroom.

"Hi, Zoro-san! Are you all done?" Robin stopped walking.

"Yo!" Ace greeted.

'Why is this man with her?' He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah! Law submitted the attendance to the faculty room. By the way, where have you been? And what happened to your eyes?" He noticed.

'Good.' She thought, Law is not in the room. "Something made my eyes itchy while we're cleaning a while ago." She answered.

"Yo Ace!" Luffy saw his brother.

"Yo Luffy!"

"Let's go and eat!" Luffy excitedly said to his nakama and to Ace.

-x-

The strawhats, together with Ace, are now having their snacks at the cafeteria.

"Yo Robin's brother!" Ace saw Law and his nakamas approaching them.

Law just ignored him. Robin didn't looked at her back to see Law.

"Nico-ya, Shanks said that the representatives of this school will help to clean the passage of this school to the beach at the back of our academy."

"Eh?" The strawhats reacted. "There's a beach at the back of this school?" They were surprised.

The hearts joined them.

"Nico-ya! Are you listening?" Law said.

"Yeah!" She flashed a fake smile. She didn't know what she is feeling right now. She's uncomfortable.

"Can I be accompanied tomorrow?" She asked in her usual tone then sipped her coffee.

"I'll be the one accompanying you." Law replied.

"Aside from you as a rep who is obliged to be there, can I have the whole strawhats accompany me?" She clarified emphasizing the words 'aside from you'.

"You can pick only two of them." Law answered and gave her the 'Shanks told me not to bring the idiots!' look.

"Nami? Are you vacant tomorrow?" She smiled at Nami.

"Ah...eh... Yeah I have free time tomorrow. I can go with you." Nami nodded.

'If I will bring Sanji, he'll be like an idiot who flirts with every girl in the school.' She thought. "Zoro-san, how about you?" She flashed a sweet smile.

"Why me?" Zoro asked with innocence in his tone.

"I have no choice. Haha just kidding. I just like you to be there so that I can ask you regarding some topics you haven't explained while we're studying." She said in her usual behavior.

"WHAT? ZORO IS THE ONE TEACHING YOU?" the other strawhats were shocked to hear what Robin said.

Zoro just smirked.

"Yeah! And the subject was calculus." She said in a bragging tone.

"What?! I thought you were the one teaching him." Nami said.

"Yeah. But I found out that he doesn't need to be taught by me. So he's the one who was teaching me." She smiled.

Nami looked at Zoro with half-lidded eyes. Zoro just gave Nami a blank look.

"Robin, would you mind if I'll be the one who'll teach you? But I cannot assure since I'm too busy." Ace offered.

"Thanks! Just text me if you have free time."

"Tsk." Law and Zoro reacted. Law just buried his head on the table.

-x-

"Ohayo, onee-sama!" Nami, with Zoro, waved at Robin.

"Hi Nami, Zoro-san!" She responded.

They are now at the back of their school.

"Wow! I didn't expect there's a beach at the back of our school. For five years I'm in this academy!" Nami commented.

The view of the beach from the school was blocked by the faculty building and the way was filled with trees and shrubs.

A minute later, Law arrived. Ace also joined them.

The reps were clearing the way to the beach.

"Ace." Whitebeard called Ace.

Ace just nodded. "Hiken!" Ace burnt the bushes and the taken down trees.

It took 5 hours cleaning the way.

"Class representatives! Thank you for the initiative and also for the students who helped, thank you. You can now go home." Shanks announced.

-x-

Robin arrived home around 3:00 in the afternoon. She was a bit tired and went to her room to take some rest.

'Why was I crying yesterday?' She thought. She just closed her eyes until she fell asleep...

Few hours later...

"No! This can't be happening!" Robin shouted. 'A dream?' She thought. She woke up with unusual teary eyes and just wiped it away.

"Robin dear! What happened?" Olvia knocked.

'Thank goodness! Mom's arrived.' She thought then opened the door.

"I heard you shouting. What's the matter?" Her mom kissed her.

"It's just a dream." Robin replied.

"Are you okay?" Olvia asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She smiled.

"Come! Dinner's ready." Olvia went ahead of her to the dining room.

Robin then followed her.

"Mom, can I ask you? I think I'm going crazy these days. I haven't had a regular sleep even though I seldom drank coffee. I also missed something I don't know. I easily got annoyed by a certain man - you know I'm not that kind of person. I'm feeling uncomfortable these days and I even cried yesterday that I didn't know what's the reason, it's like I'm hurt. I can feel the pain within me. What's wrong with me mom?" She enumerated.

Olvia smiled. "Ows! What do you suspect is the reason?" She asked back.

"I don't know. Do you have any idea?" Robin replied.

"Hmmh... Base on my experience, I think my gorgeous daughter is in love." She smiled. "And who's the guy? I mean who's that man whom you got annoyed?" She asked with a scrutinizing tone.

"In love?!" Robin reacted. "Absolutely, I'm not in love!" She insisted.

"You said that you can feel the pain within you right? Denying that feeling is painful. So tell me who's the lucky guy? Is it Trafalgar-san? Then you're the lucky woman." Olvia smiled evilly at her daughter.

Robin blushed out of embarrassment. "Like that guy is the man I'll fall for if ever I will be in love!" She reacted.

"I said, denying the feeling is painful." Olvia teased her daughter. "I'm okay if it's Trafalgar-san, but if not, tell me who."

"I'm not in love mom! And that guy? He's getting on my nerves!"

"Why? What did your Trafalgar-san do?" Olvia scrutinized her.

"He keeps annoying me!" Robin didn't noticed the 'your Trafalgar-san' in her mother's statement.

"I see! So it's really Trafalgar-san."

"Ewww! Yuck! I wanna vomit." Robin showed a disgusted look.

"Dear! I said, denying it will just hurt you. So just accept it and wait for him to court you. I'm happy that my one and only daughter is now in love!" Olvia squeaked.

"MOM!"

"Okay, Mrs. Trafalgar D. Robin. I'm leaving you here. I still have an appointment to attend. Bye dear!" Olvia gave her a peck.

"Mom! I thought you'll be the one who'll help me about it?"

"I helped you already. The truth hurts, my daughter, but love will really drive you crazy. To ease the pain, just accept it. Okay bye!" She left.

Robin just sighed. She went upstairs to study in her room. She scanned her notes in English.

'In Love by BVC?' She read the poem.

"Even this poem!" She closed her notebook.

She laid on her bed and thought about what her mother said.

'If mom's right, then'..."Like I would fall for that man!" She shouted. 'Yes, it's true that he's handsome, hot, cute, smart and... Ughhhhhh! Why I'm even complimenting him!'

Her phone suddenly vibrated.

"Care to study tomorrow? We don't have class until Sunday." - from Zoro.

'Oh, I forgot!' She snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah! Where?" She replied.

"Yours." Zoro texted back.

"Okay! See you tomorrow! :-)"

"Are you alone again?" - Zoro asked

"Yeah, my mother had something to attend to."

"Okay, please take care!" - Zoro replied.

"How sweet! Have you also texted Cook-san this?" She teased.

"I don't care about that gay perverted cook! Bye!" - Zoro seemed to be annoyed.

"Haha. Bye Zoro-san! Keep dreaming your perverted dreams!" Robin replied with a victorious smile.

She putted her phone on the lamp stand and fell asleep.

 **(Ace x Robin: Thank you so much! I'll try to do more...soon if I'll finish this fic.)**

 **(lll: Thanks! Haha. They're still not together in this chapter...so sad.)**

 **(ZoRobinnnnnn: Matte kudasai. Just continue . This is still a long way to go, so who knows?)**

 **(xPandaa: Haha. I didn't say that Law is the guy Robin will end up with, neither I said about Zoro nor Ace. I can see in your reviews that you're really a fan of these characters, aren't you? Haha. Anyways, domo arigatou for loving this fic a lot! iMuchas gracias! PS: In the anime, there's a lot of hints for ZorObin. I haven't noticed that there's someone for Law.)**

 **(RobinChawn: Robin said that she won't fall for that man. Haha. LawBin moments are still on a break.)**

 **(Guest (blacklegmaster): Go ZoNa! But he still loves Robin...so sad. Thanks for the review!)**

 **(guest-G: Thanks for sharing what you're thinking! Law is cool, and handsome, and hot, and, cute, and smart... OMG...Robin's right! Haha.)**

 **Minna! I'm sorry, I haven't updated last Thursday. But anyways, here it is! My 3rd update for the week which started last Sunday. I hope, you really enjoyed reading this fic!**

 **Read and review more! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 19**

"Good noon, Zoro-san!" She greeted the panting Zoro. "What took you so long?" She asked but she already knew the reason. He's absolutely lost again.

"Is your mom here?" Zoro diverted the topic.

"She's not home yet. Get inside, let's have our lunch first." Robin walked ahead of him.

Zoro followed her. They were just eating in silence until they finished their lunch.

"So how do I solve this?" Robin asked.

Zoro explained well everything that Robin didn't understand.

"Now, it's time for you to solve problems. I'll take a rest. Just approach me if there's something you don't understand." Zoro sat on the couch.

"Okay!" Robin smiled.

As Robin was solving math problems, Zoro just stared at her while she was smiling since she got her answers right.

'I love to see that smile of her.' Zoro thought. 'I love to see her always happy.'

-x-

"Bye Zoro-san! Thank you so much!" Robin waved at her annoyed classmate. Zoro was again being annoyed by her.

"Tsk."

It was already 7:00 in the evening and Robin closed the door of her house.

She let out a sigh of exhaustion and went to her bedroom to rest.

'Good thing, I've learned a lot! Thanks to my Zoro-san!' She yawned until she fell asleep.

-x-

Days passed... Organization month.

4:00 am...

"Requesting everyone to please go to the field. We're about to start the launching of this event." The host announced and repeated.

"Woahhhh!" The students from Kaizoku academy cheered and clapped their hands as the students and teachers from Marinated academy entered their school.

"Mellorine!~ Mellorine!~" Sanji was now in his pervert mode.

"Acknowledging the arrival of the Marinated Academy's students, faculty, and staffs; together with Akainu Sakazuki, Aokiji Kuzan, Kizaru Borsalino, and the Director of the Marinated Academy: Sengoku with his assistant, Monkey D. Garp! Let's give them a warm welcome!"

"Jii-chan?!" Luffy shouted.

"Oi! Luffy, your pain in the butt grandpa is here. So behave!" Usopp warned him.

"This will be a boring month!" Luffy pouted.

The Marinated Academy's Director went up to the stage in front of the field.

"Let's now launch this event with the Kaizoku Academy's and Marinated Academy's President and Director, respectively, to exchange cups as a sign a strong bond, not only in the schools but also for the students and teachers." The host said.

Roger and Sengoku then exhanged cups. The students, as well as the teachers, clapped their hands.

The program started. The President and the Director gave their speeches.

"It's getting so boring." Luffy commented.

"So now, let's witness the light of the Marinated academy and the fire of Kaizoku academy!"

"Hotarubi!...Hidaruma!" Ace went on stage then released green fireflies to the sky and exploded the fireballs creating green and orange pigments on the sky.

"Yasakani no Magatama!" Kizaru, at the same time, produced jewel-like balls and sent them to the sky which made the yellow pigments.

"SUGOI!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper's eyes twinkled.

"Ace-sama!" Ace's fans cheered.

"Since the dawn launching of the org month is about to end, people in the field, you can now find your quarters, and tomorrow for the students in this institution, you will be living in your quarter. Everything will be available so you don't need to go home. Please Kaizoku academy people, make friends with the other Academy's students."

"Yosha! We'll be living in the school and meat is available!" Luffy cheered.

"So let's start to find our quarter." Robin suggested.

"Minna! Let's go!" Luffy ran ahead of them.

"How reckless!" Nami sighed.

-x-

"Oi! I found our quarter! It's our classroom!" Luffy waved at them.

"Our? So it means, all the Strawhats will be in one room." Nami commented.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan!~ we'll be in one room!" Sanji flirted.

"Shut your mouth up! Dart brow!"" Zoro barked.

"What did you say, you green algae!"

"Possessive eh, Zoro?" Nami teased him but in a whispering manner, only for Zoro, who's bringing his three katanas, to hear.

"Shut up!"

"I hope I can see a lot of panties! Yohohoho!"

"Oi! Look!" Franky read the paper on the room's door.

"FOR STRAWHATS AND HEARTS QUARTER?" their eyes widened.

"Hey! Look at the signature, it's familiar." Chopper said.

"It's from Shanks!" Luffy recognized the signature.

"Nico-ya!"

They turned to look back and saw Law with his nakamas approaching them.

'That Shanks!' Nami and Robin cursed in their thoughts.

"Yo Tra-guy!" Luffy greeted.

"I have the key." Law showed the key and opened their room.

Luffy then ran inside their quarter.

"Ne, Robin what will we do next?" Nami asked.

"Wait, I'll look for the sequence of events that Ace gave me." Robin got her phone. "The only things that the school will provide are food, water, and shelter." She read what was in her phone.

"So basically, we'll not be provided with the bed and new clothes?" Nami was disappointed.

"Oi! Minna! Let's find some friends from the other school!" Luffy excitedly suggested.

"Go ahead! We're exhausted. We're not like you who's full of energy." Nami said in a bored tone.

"Nami, you're so bitter!" Luffy pouted. "No problem, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Robin, Brook, Sanji, Zoro! Let's go and have fun!"

"I'm sorry Captain-san, I'm a little bit tired standing out there in the field during the whole program." Robin smiled.

"Zoro's not going too, I just know it!" Nami smiled playfully.

"No problem! Bepo! Let's go too!" Luffy said.

"I'm sorry!" Bepo looked at his captain who just nodded in response. Bepo then joined them, together with Shachi, Penguin, and Jean Bart.

They then left excitedly and an awkward moment was remained in the room.

Law just covered his face with his hat and took a rest.

Robin got her phone and looked at the sequence of events.

"Zoro-san, can we study again? We have no role for the whole week. Our task is just to make friends from other schools whenever they will be vacant. They will be busy for the whole week for the orientation about this academy." Robin explained.

Zoro just nodded then took a nap.

"So let's have a sleeping contest?" Nami said with sarcasm.

"Seems like." Robin commented with a smile.

Robin's phone vibrated.

"Where are you, my princess?" - text message from Ace.

"Missed me already? I'm in our classroom, it's our quarter." Robin giggled while replying.

"What are you giggling all about?" Nami asked.

"Texting with the corny Ace." She smiled.

"Room! Shambles!" Law exchanged his hat with Robin's phone.

"Hey! Give it back!" Robin said.

"Get it if you can!" Law, who putted her phone in his pocket, smirked.

"Oi! You bastard magician! Give it back to her!" Zoro woke up then gestured to draw his Wado Ichimonji.

"Go Zoro!" Nami cheered then got closer to him. "Let's have a ZoNa collaboration, I think my Prince Charming likes your Princess Robin, so let's work together!" Nami playfully whispered to her nakama.

"I'm not a magician, number two!" Law, who is smirking, teased Zoro.

"I don't give a damn about that ranking! You can have all the women in our campus, but not my nakamas!" Zoro barked.

"Zoro!" Nami whispered in protest.

Suddenly...

"Oi minna! It's so fun out there!" Chopper squealed.

"I also saw my childhood friend, Coby." Luffy said.

The tense in the room was lost.

"Un Fleur!" Robin used the opportunity that Law was distracted. She sprouted a hand, got her phone out of his pocket and threw it towards her.

"Nico-ya, that's something a woman must not do to a guy." Law smirked.

Robin just threw his hat towards his face.

"Yo!" Ace appeared out of nowhere.

"Ace!" Luffy shouted.

"Yo Luffy! So this will be my quarter for the whole month." Ace said while looking around.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. I asked permission from Whitebeard." Ace replied. "Yo Robin!" He greeted her.

Robin smiled at him in response.

"Too bad your little brother's here." Ace referred to Law.

"Tsk." Law frowned.

 **(Guest: Next chapter, there will be an AceBin moment.)**

 **(lll: Haha. Here's my update! Trafalgar... Trafalgar...L-O-V-E... Trafalgar. Haha I'm chanting (melody from slam dunk). Thank you for always supporting!)**

 **(ZoRobin: I know how you feel but hontouni gomenasai, I just can't tell my beloved readers what will be the result. So, it's up to you if you'll still continue (sadly...). But one thing I will tell, this is still far from the end.)**

 **(RobinChawn: Thanks for looking forward for my update! LawBin moments are still in a vacation. Haha. Thanks for sharing your thoughts! You'll know soon if you're right.)**

 **(Guest: Thanks for sharing what you feel! Haha. Fate will determine their future, whether Law, Zoro, or Ace.)**

 **Read and Review please... Thanks and have a great day ahead!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 20**

It was the last night of the Marinated Academy's students' and staffs' orientation... Friday night.

"Nami-san, I'll just go and buy a cup of coffee at the cafeteria." Robin told Nami who was busy counting her money to be budgeted for her next week's allowance.

Nami just nodded. The only ones left in their quarter are she, Brook, Franky, and Usopp. Luffy, Sanji, Bepo and the rest of the hearts, excluding their captain, went strolling to have fun, meet new friends, and to meet girls for Sanji.

Law, on the other hand, was called by Shanks. Zoro accompanied Chopper to buy some medical aids just in case. Ace was nowhere to be seen.

'I will really hate the whole month since that guy's the same quarter as us.' Robin thought as she was on her way to the cafeteria.

Robin entered the cafeteria and bought a cup of coffee.

"Yo Robin!"

"Oh! Hi Ace-san!" Robin saw him eating with some of the Whitebeards.

"Are you busy?" Ace asked her.

"No, I'm not. Why?"

"Care to roam this Academy with me? I know you still haven't done that right?"

"Yeah...sure!"

-x-

Zoro and Chopper arrived at their quarter. The little reindeer was exhausted so he slept right after.

"Where is she?" Zoro asked Nami.

"Who?" She teased but she knew who he meant.

"Don't pretend. You know who I mean." Zoro gave her an annoyed look.

"She's at the cafeteria, buying her favorite drink." Nami replied then continued her work. "If your planning to go and find her, bring a map and a compass."

"Tsk." Zoro got out of the room.

Zoro walked the wrong way towards his destination. He scratched his head and looked around. The atmosphere was so silent since it's already 10:30 in the evening.

He saw a person walking opposite his direction. "Oi! Where's the cafeteria?" He asked.

"Oh! So you're the same school as mine? I'm also going to that place since I got thirsty."

Zoro noticed that it's a woman judging from the voice. He cannot see her face clearly since it's too dim along the hallway. He also knew that she's not from their academy so he just responded a 'yeah' to hide his poor sense of direction.

Zoro just followed the woman ahead of him. He didn't even blink his eye just not to get left behind.

-x-

"Hey! Where are we going?" Robin asked.

"Just follow me, don't let go of my hand." Ace responded.

The way was so dark that's why Ace held her hand so that they won't be separated.

"It's so dark. Why wouldn't you use your fire?"

"Haha. Are you afraid? Don't worry were getting nearer." Ace laughed.

"Hey... Is this a hill?" Robin said after she noticed that they were like climbing a mountain.

"Seems like." Ace stopped.

"Wow!" Robin was amazed by the view she saw.

They were on the mountainside at the back of the academy. They can see the ocean accompanied by the lights of the buildings from the next island. It's so calm and peaceful and the breeze was a bit cold.

Ace sat on the grassy ground and Robin also sat beside him.

"Hotarubi!" Ace produced fireflies and made it float around them, to make the atmosphere a little warm, and around the trees. It really looked like real fireflies around them.

"Wow! It's so nice and wonderful!" Robin commented as she looked around. "Since when did you find this place?"

"Since I started my high school life. This is where I pour out my pain, by enjoying the view of the calm and peaceful sea."

"Why? Are you in pain?" Robin was curious.

"This is also the place where I celebrate my birthday, as well as my mother's death anniversary...She died the day I was born."

"Family problems?"

"Seems like." Ace smiled. "My father is always busy. It seems like I am growing on my own...he only gives me what I need but actually, I don't need those material things."

Robin just listened to him.

"I want a normal life, a family, not fame and money... But I was really happy when I met Luffy and eventually, the Whitebeards. I'm happy to have them 'cause they treated me like a brother and like a son..."

"I see."

"You know what day is today?" Ace's tone suddenly became jolly.

"Huh?" Robin was confused.

"It's my special day!" Ace cheered like a little child.

"What do you mean?"

"It's my day. Gol D. Ace's day." He smiled.

Robin's eyes widened. "You mean?!... Happy Birthday!" She slapped his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?! Oh sorry, my present will be delayed."

"Don't bother. This necklace is enough for me." He smiled sweetly then showed the necklace Robin gave him from Sky City.

"You know, you didn't look like you are in pain. Haha. You look like a joker! You're funny, you know?"

"Am I a clown for you? Haha. You, the Whitebeards, Luffy and I are the only ones who know when's my birthday. I don't know if my father still remembers."

"Luffy knew?"

"Yeah! But I'm always going in this place. I just want to be alone." Ace smirked.

"And why am I here? You're not alone anymore!" Robin scrutinized him.

"I want to show this calm sea my future wife." Ace chuckled.

"Haha. You are really so corny." Robin commented.

Ace yawned. "Can we stay here for an hour or more? I just want to be accompanied in enjoying the atmosphere." He asked.

"Yeah! Why not? I love peace and silence." Robin smiled.

"I am peace and silence, so you love me? Haha. Can I lean in your shoulder? I'm sleepy." He smirked.

Robin just smiled and nodded at him. Ace then leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Hey! What will happen to this fireflies if you'll fall asleep?" Robin asked.

"They won't explode, they will just continue to float." He answered then closed his eyes, then after a while, he fell asleep.

"I see."

Robin just enjoyed the silence and the wonderful view.

She looked at Ace. 'You're so selfish, not even sharing what's deep inside you.' She saw some tears from Ace's eyes.

-x-

In the quarter...

It was already 11 in the evening. The hearts, except Law who was not yet around, were now asleep. Luffy is snoring loudly, while Chopper, Usopp, Brook, Franky, and Sanji were also sleeping due to being so exhausted. Nami is still awake waiting for everyone to come back. Law's nakamas were also asleep.

'What took them so long?' She thought then yawned.

She just sat on their (her and Robin's) bed and opened a brochure to quell her boredom and also to find some nice dresses and undies.

The door opened. Nami looked to see who arrived. It was Law and their eyes met. Nami then looked away and continued scanning what she was holding. It was awkward for her, she really can't withstand staring those gray, mysterious, and wonderful eyes of him.

Law, on the other hand, looked around. He sat on his bed and got his phone. He texted someone.

The atmosphere was very awkward for Nami, even though she's not alone with Law in the quarter, they were still the ones who were awake, the same sense as they were together alone in the room.

"Hey! Stop beating!" Nami whispered to herself. She can hear the beat from her heart.

She played a music to make some noise for the awkward atmosphere, but she accidentally played the romantic music on her phone. That made her panic and unfortunately, due to her nervousness, she accidentally threw her phone and it went to Law's bed, which is about 5 meters away from her.

'OMG! Of all place, why on his bed?!' She cursed in her mind.

Law saw her phone beside him and just ignored it. He continued his business on his phone.

The romantic music is still playing. 'Oh no! What should I dooooo?!...okay, relax Nami, just ignore it and continue your business.' She breathed.

She just continued scanning the brochure even though the love songs on her phone, which were randomly played, are bothering her.

Nami suddenly felt a slight vibration from her bed. She looked at Robin's phone which was left with her.

'A text message from Classmate-Trafalgar.'

'So Robin is the one he was texting?' Nami thought. She was feeling uncomfortable even though her nakama and Law have no relationship. 'Should I read it?... No. Maybe it was about what Shanks instructed him.' She just continued her hobby.

"Tsk." Law got irritated.

Robin's phone vibrated again.

'2 text messages from Classmate-Trafalgar.' Nami looked at the phone again.

Again, Robin's phone vibrated.

'3 text messages from Classmate-Trafalgar.' Nami looked again.

Nami practiced in her mind how to tell him that Robin left her phone.

She was now about to tell him but Law suddenly got up, got his Nodachi and went outside.

She used the opportunity and quickly went to Law's bed, got her phone, switched it off, then returned to her bed.

Again Robin's phone vibrated. 'Calling: Classmate-Trafalgar.'

Nami got nervous, she just decided not to answer the call which is for Robin.

-x-

"Here we are." The girl Zoro was following said then entered the cafeteria ahead of him.

It was a bit darker outside the cafeteria so Zoro then entered. He looked around but no Robin was found. He used his Kenbunshoku no Haki to find her presence, but he can't sense her. His stomach grumbled after the aroma of the food in the cafeteria entered his nose.

He ordered rice balls and water then sat at the vacant table.

"You're the guy a while ago, right? May I sit? What can you say about this academy?" The woman he was following a while ago approached him and sat opposite him.

Zoro drank the water then looked at the woman. His eyes widened then comically spat the water out from his mouth to the woman in front of him.

"Ahhh!" The woman screamed after her shirt got wet.

Everyone at the cafeteria looked at them.

"Is this you? Am I dreaming?" Zoro stood, went near her, and all of the sudden, he hugged the woman.

 **(Guest (-xPandaa): Haha. Thanks! I'll try to make this fic less than 30 chapters...or in other words I'll make a time skip (or fast forward).)**

 **(ZoRobin 4ever (rev. chap 7): I'm sorry for the OOC.:-) I know that not all would like this though I'm trying to make this fic better. Haha, sorry.)**

 **(lll: No problem... I undersand. I'm sorry if I can't tell right now who Robin will end up. I still have many plans to be . I know the readers are eager to know who will be with her but chapter by chapter, there's significance that connects to the end of this fic. Anyways, thanks for sharing!:-))**

 **(RobinChawn: Here! Maybe she is... Haha. About AceBin...hmmmh. I'm still thinking. Thanks for sharing what you feel!)**

 **Minna, just treasure every moment that had happened in this story 'cause it'll be very precious for the leading lady. And something REALLY painful will happen to her soon (haha spoiler). I hope you'll just bear with it. Thank you so much for still reading!:-)**

 **Read and Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 21**

Zoro drank the water then looked at the woman. His eyes widened then spat the water out from his mouth to the woman in front of him.

"Ahhh!" The woman screamed after her shirt got wet.

Everyone at the cafeteria looked at them.

"Is this you? Am I dreaming?" Zoro stood, went near her, and all of the sudden, he hugged the woman.

"Hey! Pervert!" The woman pushed Zoro away.

The woman noticed the glares of the girls in the cafeteria.

"K-Kuina?" Zoro asked.

"Kuina? Who?" The woman got confused, she looked if there was somebody behind her. "I'm Tashigi. Same school as yours, Marinated Academy." She faced Zoro.

Zoro sighed... "I'm sorry, I got carried away. She's already dead. But you look exactly like her excluding the glasses."

"Ahh. I see." The woman responded.

Zoro looked below her chin and something he shouldn't see was now in his sight. "Ahh...eh...excuse me." He slowly gestured to turn back and planned to leave the woman. When he was about to step away, the Tashigi grabbed his shirt. Zoro's eyes widened. 'Oh crap!' He cursed.

"Wait! Would you please do something about this? The perverts are staring at me." Tashigi knew what Zoro was planning.

"Ehh..." Zoro scratched his head without looking at the woman. He gestured to remove his shirt. "Here." He gave his shirt to her still not turning back.

"Thanks!" Tashigi responded. She wore his shirt over her wet shirt. "Nice perfume!" She commented.

Zoro turned back and faced her. "I'm not using any. Can I go now?"

'OMG! So hot!' She thought. She looked around and noticed the drooling girls in the cafeteria. 'I see.' "No! You should accompany me safely to my quarter. It's your fault so you should do as I wish." She demanded.

Zoro scratched his head. "Fine."

"Good." Tashigi smiled.

-x-

"Ace-san? It's already midnight." Robin shooked Ace.

"Sorry." He rubbed his eyes, smiled and got his phone. "Oh no! Let's hurry, I got missed calls from Whitebeard... Hidaruma!" He exploded the fireflies above the ocean.

They went downhill at the back of the faculty building.

"Can I leave you here? Were now inside the campus and I need to go in the faculty room." Ace said.

"Sure!" They went separate ways.

-x-

Robin arrived at their quarter.

"Welcome back Robin! What took you so long?" Nami asked.

"Ahh. Just wandering around, in some calm and peaceful environment." She smiled.

"Look at your phone."

'12 text messages from Classmate-Trafalgar...8 missed calls from Classmate-Trafalgar?'

Robin opened the messages.

'4 messages for

Where are you?!; another 4 messages for Oi! Answere me!; and another 4 for Nico-ya!' She raised her eyebrow. 'What's wrong with him?' She thought.

Nami saw her expression. 'I see, it's not something that I've been thinking.' She thought. "Did you see Zoro at the cafeteria?" She asked.

"No, I already left after I finished my coffee."

"Haha. Poor Zoro, probably he's lost right now." Nami chuckled.

The door suddenly opened...

"Tsk!" Law arrived with a pissed look.

Robin just smiled at him.

He quickly went to his bed to sleep. He's probably very tired wandering somewhere.

"Robin, I'll sleep first." Nami said.

"Okay, I'll wait for Zoro-san to come back." Robin smiled.

"How about Ace?" Nami asked.

"He was called by Newgate. I think he will not be sleeping here."

"Okay. Good night!" Nami gestured to sleep.

-x-

'OMG! What should I do? He's my type!' Tashigi squeaked in her thoughts.

...

'Oh there! I see a stone ahead. I'll hit it with my foot and pretend to be unable to walk.' Tashigi planned.

"Ahhhouch!" She let out a scream of pain.

"Oi! What happened?" Zoro stopped walking beside her.

"Ouch! It hurts! My foot banged something!" She kneeled.

Yes, it's true that it was painful, poor Tashigi, she didn't expect that she would hit the sharp part of the stone due also to the unclear view because it was already past midnight.

"Let me see." Zoro looked at her foot. "Can you still walk?" He asked.

"I think I can't." She responded.

"Here!" He turned back. "I'll just carry you on my back." He offered.

"Ahh. Okay." She maintained her pained look.

"Oi!"

'Wow! What a nice feeling! He's really my type. Gentleman, his scent is so good and addictive, handsome with this body in contact with me now which is worth-dying for!' She forgot the pain from her foot.

"Oi!"

'I haven't seen him in our academy, maybe he's a transferee.'

"Oi!" Zoro stopped.

"Ahh. What? Why did you stopped?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Where are we heading?" He as asked.

"The first room of that building." She pointed the building about 40 meters from their location.

...

"Thank you! I'll just return this shirt someday." Tashigi then entered her quarter. 'My foot's sacrifice is really of great worth this night!' She smiled victoriously. 'Oh no! I forgot to ask where is his room!' She turned back but Zoro was already out of sight. 'Tsk! I don't even know him!' She cursed.

Zoro just headed back in a random direction since he didn't know how to return on their room.

As he was walking...

"Girls and okamas! Let's not waste this opportunity that he's alone! Let's do the RZO - Rape Zoro-sama Operation!" A voice from an okama was heard.

"Eh? What?" Zoro looked everywhere to see where the voice came from.

"Let's go girls and gays!" The voice cheered.

"We love you Zoro-sama!" A crowd of fans appeared out of nowhere and are running towards him.

Zoro's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" he immediately ran as fast as he can.

"Zoro-sama! Wait!" They shouted.

"Oh crap! What's wrong with them?" He cursed, still running as fast as he can.

"Zoro-sama! We love you so much!"

'Oh no! Where is it!' He looked around to see any sign of his room. 'There!' He ran quickly as he saw the red building. Thanks to his adrenaline rush, he didn't get lost this time.

Zoro arrived at the room while panting heavily. He immediately closed the door.

"Zoro-san, what happened? Why are you naked? Where's your shirt?" Robin asked him.

"Ahh...eh. My shirt got muddy and I just threw it away." He reasoned.

"Haha. You're so obvious when you lie. But anyways, good thing you looked liked you haven't been raped outside. Good night! I'll be sleeping now since we're all here." She smiled.

Zoro sighed. He looked around, he was the only one who is awake. He got a shirt from his bag and also changed his shorts.

He laid on his bed and his mind wandered.

'Why does she have the same face as her?' He got confused.

"How I missed the woman I first loved." He whispered to himself then he closed his eyes.

 **Guest: She's Tashigi and Kuina is dead according to Zoro-sama. Haha, Nami is so emotional judging from the songs in her phone.**

 **Guest: You're right! It's Tashigi. Well, you will know the pairing(s) soon. Thanks for sharing the idea about Smoker. I'm thinking about it.**

 **Ace x Robin: You meant that it is not Zoro who'll end up with Robin? Soon, you'll be able to find out.**

 **RobinChawn: It's Tashigi... Haha. Poor Law... Well, Robin's feelings will be revealed later on. See ya!**

 **Gomene for updating late. I'm really busy these days.**

 **Read and review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 22**

Days passed...

"Straw hat-ya! I will now tell you the purpose of our alliance." Law said.

"Eh? I know! So that we'll be friends." Luffy grinned.

The hearts and the straw hats are now at the cafeteria, eating their lunch. The place was full of students, both from Marinated and Kaizoku.

"Tsk. This afternoon's event will be the orgs' duel. We will be challenging a dependent org." Law explained.

A dependent org is an org led by a teacher or anyone in the faculty whereas an independent org is only led by a student.

Nami, Chopper, and Usopp comically fell from their seats. "WHAT?!"

"What org will it be?" Luffy innocently asked with mouth full.

"Donquixote family." Law answered then took a bite of his rice ball.

"Oi! Luffy, that's so dangerous! They said that the leader of that org is one of the seven terrifying teachers and he's the most evil among them." Usopp protested.

"That's why Tra-guy wants to kick their asses because they are bad, ne Tra-guy?"

Law just ignored him and continued eating.

"It's decided! We will help Tra-guy kick Mingo's ass!" Luffy shouted.

"Shhhh!" Usopp restrained him.

Nami punched her captain for being too loud that everyone in the cafeteria looked at them.

"I guess we don't have a choice." Robin smiled.

...

"Ohh! Nice to meet you again!" A woman walked towards them.

Zoro comically spat the rice balls from his mouth after he saw the woman.

"Hi! I'm Tashigi, nice to meet you! Are they your friends?" She asked Zoro.

"Mellorine~Mellorine~! Ahh. I'm pleased to meet you my lady!" Sanji flirted then kissed her hand.

"May I see your panties?" Brook greeted.

"Huh?" Tashigi was puzzled.

"Sorry about that. They're just like that. Do you and Zoro knew each other? I'm Nami by the way."

'Zoro? So, that's his name?' "May I sit?" She got a chair and sat beside Zoro since there's a little space between Chopper and Zoro. "Not totally, we just met last week, and it's fate's decision that we see each other again." She smiled.

They were in a circular table. Their positions are like this: Zoro, Tashigi, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Luffy, Law, Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, and Jean Bart.

Zoro just raised his eyebrow in confusion.

'Oh... Be careful Zoro. I have a bad feeling about this woman.' Nami thought. "From Marinated, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Same school as your friend." She answered.

"HUH?!" All of them, except Zoro, got confused. "He's from this academy." Nami blurted.

"What? But you said you're from Marinated!" Tashigi looked at Zoro.

"Ahh...eh... No, I'm not." Zoro answered with an embarrassed look.

"What? So in short, you lied to me? But anyways, forget about that." She smiled. 'I still like you.' She thought. "Would you mind to introduce yourselves to me? I want to know you all." She asked.

"I'm Nami again. The guy who's eating rapidly is our captain, Luffy. The woman with a cup of coffee on her hand is Robin. The flirty guy a while ago was Sanji and the skeleton was Brook. That cyborg is Franky. The reindeer is Chopper and he's talking with Usopp. The bear is Bepo, with him are Jean Bart, Penguin, and Shachi." Nami, the straw hat's spokesperson, said.

"And this is Zoro?" She pointed at Zoro. "How about him?" Tashigi referred to Law who is busy reading the lists of events. She cannot see his face, her sight was blocked by his hat.

"Uhhhmmm... He's Law." Nami looked at her food and continued eating.

"Let's go!" Law stood and looked at his nakamas.

'OMG! So handsome! I think, I'm gonna die in this academy... But, I prefer this Zoro more than him.' She smiled at Law.

"Uhmm...please excuse us." Nami said to her.

"Okay, nice meeting you all!"

-x-

Straw hats + Hearts vs. Donquixote family.

The fight became a highlight since they are the only independent org with an alliance and are going to have a duel with a powerful dependent org.

The battle then started. They were having a hard time since Doflamingo's abilities are so cunning. But in the end, thanks to Luffy's gear fourth, the allied orgs won.

It was a very dangerous fight since Law's arm was cut but it was saved by his Ope Ope no Mi's abilities. There are also audience who are injured since Doflamingo had gone berserk and he was sent into custody due to his immorality.

It was the first time in history that a dependent org was defeated, somewhat extremely humiliating for the Donquixote family. Everyone then congratulated the winners.

"Yo! Congratulations!"

"Ace!" Luffy greeted.

"Congratulations Robin!" Ace smiled at Robin.

"Yeah…that's for captain-san." She smiled back.

That time in arena, both orgs are busy, with Nami counting the prize, Zoro running everywhere being chased by his fans, Law talking with Shanks, and their nakamas are enjoying their victory.

"You've chosen a nice org. But it would be better if you're in the Whitebeards." He joked.

"Haha." Robin laughed.

"By the way, since you're not doing anything, would you care to go with me?" Ace asked.

"Where? For what?"

"A victory date perhaps? Haha. I'll be treating you." Ace answered.

"Why not?" Robin smiled.

-x-

After Robin and Ace bought food and drinks at the cafeteria, they decided to eat at the School's mini park.

It's so peaceful since everyone are at the arena, in the academy's gymnasium.

"So peaceful, isn't it?" Ace spoke.

"Yeah."

"Robin, can I ask you something if you don't mind? It's something personal." Ace's tone suddenly became serious.

"Huh? Go ahead! I'm not hiding anything." Robin smiled.

"Have you fallen in love?" Ace looked at the sky.

"Eh?... Why? Uhhhmm... Not yet?" She responded.

"Not certain?" Ace clarified.

"Okay, not yet."

"Ahh... I see." Ace nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

"No, never mind about that." Ace smiled. "You know? This necklace? It was the most precious gift I ever received for my birthday even though I received this in advanced." His tone became his usual jolly tone.

"Haha. I will buy another for you if you like." She said.

"No, it's okay! It was the first time I received a present from the woman I- Oh! Please excuse me for a while...Hello pops?" Ace answered the phone call.

"Nico-ya!" Law found them.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute. Bye." Ace kept his phone in his pocket. "Yo! Robin's brother!" Ace greeted.

"Tsk. Shut up, number three!" Law barked.

"Haha. You give a thing about that? How gay!" Ace laughed.

"Nice one Ace-san." Robin chuckled.

"Haha. Okay, may I leave you? I was called by Whitebeard."

"Okay." Robin smiled.

Ace then left them.

"So, are you saying I'm gay? Or you just said it 'cause you missed my kisses?" Law got closer to her then smirked. "You really missed them? It's like you're indirectly saying of 'if you're not gay, then kiss me', isn't it? Nico-ya?" He leaned and their faces are an inch apart.

'That eyes!' Robin cursed.

Law smirked then kissed Robin with a force that made him pin her down on the bench.

Robin was like being petrified and her eyes just widened.

"Not moving? Want more?" Law gestured to kiss again.

*PAK!*

Robin slapped him with a very great momentum.

"YOU KNOW? IF YOU THINK I LIKED WHAT YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE VERY WRONG! I'M TIRED OF THIS! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING. I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANNA SEE THAT ANNOYING FACE OF YOURS! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET LOST!" Robin blurted with a very angry tone. She suddenly turned back, left Law, then ran away.

...

She was running in a random direction without looking what's ahead of her.

She didn't noticed that her tears started to fall. And she was sobbing.

She ran faster and faster...

"Ouch!" She collided with someone.

"Sorry...eh? Robin?" It was a man's voice.

"Z-zo-ro?" Her voice was shaking.

"Are you crying?" He hugged her.

"ZORO-SAMA! Wait! We haven't expressed our love for you!" His fans are approaching behind him.

He looked back and gave them a YOU-MADE-HER-CRY? glare. It was very scary and released a very demonic aura. It made her fans ran away from them.

Robin just continued crying in his arms.

"Hey... Who made you cry?" He asked.

"Zo...ro...I...don't know...it...so...painful..." Robin kept sobbing.

"It's okay." He caressed her back then kissed her head. "Can we sit for a while?" He saw a bench nearby and they sat on it.

Zoro just kept caressing her while she leaned on his shoulder, still crying.

"You know? I just wanna tell you that I hate seeing you like this. I hate the way seeing you being hurt. It also hurts me. I just wanna see you're genuine smile...the happiness that I always loved to see. It also makes me happy." Zoro looked at the orange sky, it's about 5:30 in the afternoon. "Seems like it will start to rain." He can feel the droplets of drizzle.

"Can we just stay here for a while? I don't wanna let them see me like this." Robin finally spoke.

Zoro looked a her and wiped her tears.

"If that's what you want." He smiled.

She smiled back at him.

"That's what I want to see." He commented.

Robin's mind wandered. She didn't know that the words she shouted at Law were the ones which made her cry. She didn't know that she herself was hurt by her words. She felt tired then she closed her eyes and fell asleep on Zoro's shoulder during the drizzling sunset.

 **So here's a peck of ZorObin moments... Woah! I'm having a hard time making the story compressed!**

 **(xPandaa: Haha. Yeah! Those three hotties have a lot of fans but I highlighted Zoro's. AceBin? Hmmmh... I also like him, he's funny to be with.)**

 **( Unknown Anime Force: So sad... Haha. I like Law though but I also like Ace and Zoro. Thank you so much for appreciating! Chapters ahead, there'll be ZorObin.)**

 **(lll: It's okay:-) Thanks for reviewing anyway! Yeah! I missed your reviews! Haha...just stay calm...and...ROOM!)**

 **(RobinChawn: Haha. I was out of ideas that time so I just inserted that scene. Concerning Zoro and Tashigi...hmmmhh... I don't know.)**

 **Haha. I really skipped a lot just to make this shorter. I didn't even inserted the Bonney X Kidd thing! Sorry about that. I also skipped Cavendish's resentment towards the hotties 'cause he envied their fame. Haha, just telling you.**

 **Read and Review please. Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.

Happy reading!

Chapter 23

"Zoro-san?...Oh sorry!" Robin woke up from her slumber on Zoro's shoulder. "What time is it now?"

"Nine in the evening, you slept for three hours." Zoro answered.

"Oh no! I'm sorry if you got bored waiting for me to wake up. Can we go now? I think they're already waiting for us." Robin said

They walked towards their quarter...

"Starry night, isn't it? It's not so dim since it's full moon." Zoro spoke looking at the sky.

"Yeah!" She also looked and smiled. "By the way, thank you Zoro-san."

"For what?" He looked at her who is still enjoying the starry night.

"For accompanying me, and for not leaving me there." She looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Don't mention it. It's just that you're very special for me." He answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Ahh...eh...you know... We're nakamas right?" He scratched his head.

"Ahh...okay! Just like Cook-san?" She teased while chuckling.

"Tsk." He somehow got annoyed. "If annoying me makes you happy, so be it!." He murmured.

"What did you say?" Robin didn't clearly hear him.

"Nothing. I said you're very smart!" He said.

-x-

"Onee-sama! Where were you?" Nami ran towards Robin and hugged her.

"Just spacing out on some random places." Robin slowly broke the hug and smiled at her. She then looked around... No traces of Trafalagar-san was found and no Hearts were left in the room.

"Robin!" Chopper jumped towards her and cried.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Robin looked at the little reindeer's face.

"I'm so sad... Law said that the alliance was over...and that...we have nothing to do now with them...so they went home...I, Luffy, and Usopp already missed Bepo!" Chopper cried.

'I see. So they're not here anymore.' Robin thought. "Don't be sad." Robin comforted him and she went to her bed and got her phone...no text messages received. She sighed.

"Hey, Zoro. Is there something that happened between you and Robin? What took both of you so long? What's with her expression right now?" Nami whispered teasingly to Zoro.

"I don't know what happened to her." He replied then walked past through her.

"Eh... Robin, Shanks was here and he told us that we can now leave and go home if we feel like. We don't have classes next week, the whole week. So what do you think?" Nami asked Robin who was sitting on their bed and staring at her phone.

"Can we go home now? Or if you don't want to, may I go ahead of you?" She said not looking at Nami and made herself busy with finding something in her bag.

"Okay, minna! Let's go home tonight!" Nami announced to the org.

-x-

...and as they were approaching the school gate...

"Hey! Wait!" A woman was running towards them.

They turned and looked who was it.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. Are you going home already?" Tashigi asked.

"Mellorine~mellorine~ would you like to go with me?" Sanji flirted but got ignored.

"Yeah!" Nami answered.

"Zoro? Am I right? Uhhmmm...about your shirt, I haven't washed it yet so can I get your number? If ever I'll visit this campus again, I'll just text you and return it." She smiled in a very sweet manner. 'Oh please give me your number!' She begged in her thought.

"Just throw away the shirt so you wouldn't be bothered anymore." Zoro replied.

"Oi! Marimo! How come that cutie-chan has your shirt?" Sanji barked.

Nami and Robin laughed because Sanji sounded like he's jealous because he didn't have Zoro's shirt.

"Oh no! Throwing things away is a bad luck." Tashigi reasoned. 'Hard to get eh? I really like you!'

"Then you just can keep it." Zoro said.

'Of course! Like I will return it to you?'... "I am not comfortable if I have things in my hands that I don't originally possess." She reasoned again. 'Just give me your number already! I'm dying here!'

"Zoro-san, it would be good if you'll just give her your phone number." Robin read Tashigi's thoughts.

"Fine." Zoro got a paper and wrote his number on it then gave to Tashigi.

'At last!'..."Okay, bye everyone!" She waved at them as they left her.

"Bye cutie-chan!" Sanji waved in his pervert mode.

"Bye! See your panties!" Brook waved at her.

-x-

"Bye captain-san!" Robin smiled at Luffy as they stopped at his home.

Luffy then excitedly entered his house. "I'm here!" They heard him shouted from the inside.

The only ones left were Robin and Zoro as usual in going home.

They just walked in silence...until...

"Robin, is there something that bothers?" Zoro spoke.

"Uh? No, nothing." She forced her face to wear a smile.

'It's not yours!' Zoro saw through her expression. "If there's something that bothers you, don't be afraid to share that to me." He said looking ahead their way.

"Okay!" She smiled sincerely. "Bye Zoro-san! See you!" She noticed they were now in front of her house.

Zoro just nodded in response and gestured to walk towards his block.

"So, your shirt didn't get dirty last time when you returned in our quarter late?" She chuckled..."Don't get lost!" Robin paused then entered her house.

-x-

Robin sighed as she entered her bedroom.

'Mom's not here again...maybe she's busy with her business.' She laid lazily on her bed without changing her clothes.

She's feeling uncomfortable and her mind wandered.

'YOU KNOW? IF YOU THINK I LIKED WHAT YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE VERY WRONG! I'M TIRED OF THIS! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING. I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANNA SEE THAT ANNOYING FACE OF YOURS! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET LOST!' The scene flashed in her mind when he slapped him and these words resonated in her ears... Her tears started falling again. Then she started sobbing, embracing her pillow.

"Why am I crying? Why I'm so affected with what I said? I know it's painful, but it's from my mouth and not from anyone." She whispered to herself.

She looked at her phone... Not even a single message was received.

She wiped her tears and looked at her bedroom's ceiling...

'I HATE YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET LOST!'- these words again echoed.

She sat on her bed and hugged her bent legs with a pillow between her legs and her chest. 'What should I do?' She pondered. "Say sorry?"..."No! He's the one who started it!" She threw her pillow away.

She remembered what Chopper said that their alliance was over and the orgs have nothing to do with each other.

'What if... He will really get away from me?' This thought entered her mind. "Ughhh! AS IF I CARE!" She shouted.

"Robin? Dear?" She heard knocks on her door.

"Mom?"

"It's me! I heard a shout from your bedroom. Was that you?" Olvia asked.

"Ah...yeah! Nevermind about that mom." She opened the door and kissed her mother.

"I just came here from my business with some archeologists. I thought you were still at school." Olvia said.

"We were aloud to go home since the activities of the org month was over. And next week, we don't have classes." She smiled.

"Good thing! You can rest." Olvia commented.

"Yeah...I'm really tired these days." She forced a smile.

"You looked like a zombie. A beautiful zombie." Her mom chuckled. "And by the way, what's with the shout a while ago? 'AS IF I CARE!'?' Olvia imitated her.

"No, It's nothing." She insisted but a bit embarrassed.

"Hmmmh? I don't think so." Her mother smiled. "Okay, just sleep already my gorgeous daughter...and... Be true to yourself." Her mom left her.

'Huh?' Robin got confused.

* * *

Roronoa eksha: Thanks for still reading even though there were a lot of LawBin moments in the previous chapters:-) About the Tashigi and Zoro thing..I'm still thinking about it.

lll: Yeah! Law was somewhat insane on the previous chapter. I made it on purpose.

xPandaa: Haha! Law will kiss the wall? How sad... But anyways, you'll slowly find the answers on your questions as this story goes on.

Unknown Anime Force: ZoroBin will be for the next chapters:-)

Ace x Robin: Thanks! I also like Ace and Robin, as well as LawBin and ZoroBin. Haha.

Late update! Something went wrong with the website.

Read and Review please:-)


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 24

Days passed...

"Bye mom, I'll go ahead of you!" Robin kissed her mother then went out of her house.

"Robin!" she heard someone calling her from behind. She saw Zoro running towards her.

"Ohayo Zoro-san!" She smiled at him.

Zoro just nodded in response. They then walked together towards the school.

"What made you early?" Robin asked.

"I'm always early." Zoro replied.

"I see, so you were really going in a wrong direction in your way to school." She chuckled. "Lucky you, I'm here and that you won't get lost."

"Tsk."

"Hahaha. You know why I'm always annoying you? I wanna see that annoyed face of yours! So cute!" She smiled then pinched his cheek.

"Tsk." He looked away with slightly reddish checks due to the blush and due to what Robin did.

-x-

They arrived at school ahead of time. They opened the door of their classroom and saw only a few arrived early, including Nami, Brook, Franky, and Chopper.

"Robin!" Chopper jumped at her.

"Ohayo!" Robin greeted.

Zoro then sat at his seat.

"Ohayo onee-sama!" Nami smiled at her. "Inspired?" Nami whispered to Zoro but he just ignored her.

Robin looked beside her seat. Law hasn't arrived yet, neither one of the hearts. She just sat and started scaning her notes.

Minutes passed... All students except the hearts had arrived.

The door opened. Robin looked and saw Makino entered the class. 'What took him so long?' She thought then afterwards, paused, 'I don't care about him! He is free to do whatever he likes in his own life!'

"Good morning class! How are you?"

"We're fine!" They responded.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Law and his nakamas.

"Ohayo! You can take your seats, we haven't started the class yet." Makino smile at them.

Robin looked at Law and Law also looked at her, their eyes met but Robin then looked away and made herself busy reading his notes in English.

Law went to his seat without greeting her or some sort of annoying her as his usual greeting. In short, he ignored her like she didn't exist or he doesn't know her.

"Okay class, we'll continue our lesson. Where were we last month? About the poem right?" Makino then started discussing.

-x-

"Ne, what's wrong with you onee-sama! You know? I noticed something different from you." Nami asked.

"Eh? Is there?" Robin played innocently.

"Yeah."

"Haha. I'm just thinking about the upcoming exams." She laughed then smiled. "I haven't studied well since we had been busy last month."

"I see." Nami responded.

"Yo!"

"Ace!" Luffy saw Ace, who was going to their table at the cafeteria.

"Hi Ace-san!" Robin smiled at him.

"Yo Robin! How are you?" Ace sat beside Nami and her. Next to Robin is Zoro.

"Fine, thanks!"

They were now eating in a rectangular table.

"Hey! Robin what do you plan this Christmas?" Ace asked.

Everyone laughed at him.

"Eh? What's funny?" He asked.

"We are still months before Christmas you know?!" Robin laughed with a matching slap on his shoulder.

"Who knows? Time passes by, and I'll leave this academy." He said.

"Ace! Don't say things like that!" Luffy reacted.

"Haha. Don't worry! I'll still visit this school if ever I'll be in a university. He smiled.

-x-

The day had ended but still, there's no interaction that happened between Robin and Law.

She sighed entering her bedroom. 'I always see the necklace on his neck. But now...' Robin remembered the scene when Law entered the class, it was very clear, the image in her mind was very clear that he was not wearing the necklace she gave to him anymore.

She looked at her phone to see if there are any text messages, but there's none...

Days...Weeks...Months have passed.

Month of December.

"So today, we are going to have a meeting regarding our party." Shanks announced to the class.

"Of course, there will be a lot of meat!" Luffy shouted.

"Meat! Meat! Meat! Shut up Luffy!" Shanks teased his student. "What about our representatives? Any idea what are we going to do?"

Law just shook his head without letting out sound from his mouth.

"As usual, some games, gifts, and food?" Robin suggested.

"Any other suggestion? If none, then we'll just be having a simple party."

"What if we'll celebrate it on a resort?" Nami suggested.

"Eh? That's unfair! We cannot swim!" Luffy and Chopper reacted.

"That would be nice! So we'll be celebrating the party at the back of our school." Shanks said.

"No, I mean in a pool. Not in this academy." Nami clarified.

"I see. Since the party will be next week, can I ask the strawhats to book the venue for this? Just tell me where will it be. Okay, class dismissed."

-x-

"Hey Robin! Is there something wrong?" Zoro asked since she's too blatant for that something really bothers her even though she's good at hiding what she feels.

"No, it's nothing!" She flashed a fake smile.

"Liar!" Zoro blurted.

"What? Don't you believe me?" She asked with a slight chuckle. "Okay bye! I'm here!" She gestured to enter his house while Zoro just waved at her then continued walking.

"Good evening dear!" Olvia greeted her.

"Hi mom!" She kissed her.

"You look weak." Her mother commented.

"I'm just tired this day." She answered. "I'll just rest." She walked past Olvia.

-x-

'I still haven't seen the necklace on his neck...and...the very last time I heard his husky voice...it was the time when I said those harsh words.' She looked at the ceiling while lying lazily on her bed.

"I missed him." She unconsciously uttered then fell asleep with some tears falling from her closed eyes.

* * *

Zoro Robin: ZorObin... ahead:-)

xPandaa: Haha. That's okay...and thanks! You will soon know...OMG! Law hooking uo with someone?... Tashigi's attitude is like of a very desperate fan .

Guest: Yeah! Haha. Sometimes, I'm like Tashigi in some other way... but I will do it in reality:-) just for my anime crushes, I love them.

lll: Too sad for my Law-sama... Haha. Robin didn't hear Law's husky . So who's fault was it? Haha.

Sorry again for the late update:-)

Read and review please.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.

* * *

Happy reading!

Chapter 25

Christmas party of R1-1, December 23...

"Okay students! You can start your games!" Shanks said to his students then drank his juice.

The students are enjoying the pool while those with devil fruit abilities are playing Volleyball. The girls are wearing two-piece bikini and the guys only have their boxer shorts.

"Okay, time out! I'm already tired." Robin informed them.

"Eh? Tired already?" Luffy and Chopper reacted. But they just continued playing thereafter.

Robin ditched them and sat on the bench not so far in the pool. She looked at her phone.

'What happened to him?' She thought while scanning the phone numbers registered in her mobile. She was feeling uncomfortable since there's something that really bothered her... Law was not in their party. 'Should I ask him?' She stopped scanning after she found his number.

At the same time in the pool...

"Ne, Zoro? Who are you looking at?" Nami asked Zoro as she swam towards him. "I see... Such a pervert!" She slapped his arm.

"I'm not like that pervert over there!" Zoro pointed Sanji who is swooning around like an idiot.

"Haha. I know!" Nami poked his stomach. "Ouch! Is your stomach cemented?" She chuckled knowing she poked his abs.

"Nami, is there something that bothers her?" Zoro asked her still looking where Robin is sitting.

"I don't know. Maybe, but why don't you ask her?" She replied.

"She won't tell me."

"Come on! Let's go to her! The flashes of cameras are such a pain in your eyes." Nami grabbed him...

'Okay, I said I DON'T CARE!' Robin cursed in her mind then switched her phone off.

"Hey Onee-sama! Come on! Let's enjoy this party!" Nami, grabbing Zoro, waved at her as they are approaching her location.

"Yeah! Of course!" She flashed a forced smile but Zoro again saw through it.

"Oi! Minna! Let's eat!" Luffy shouted while waving at them.

-x-

The day was about end without a Trafalgar Law in the party, even a single one in his org.

"Ne, Shanks why is it that Tra-guy is not here? Do you have any idea where Bepo is?" Luffy asked as they were preparing to leave the venue of their party.

'Good thing he asked!' Nami thought as she listened to Luffy's question. She also wanted to ask a while ago but she was just shy about it.

"Haha! Bepo or Law? What is it that you wanted to ask?" Shanks laughed.

"Bepo and Tra-guy are always together right? So why are the hearts not here?" Luffy asked again.

"Law texted me that he can't attend and so are his friends but he didnt tell me why." Shanks answered.

Robin also listened to their conversation and just sighed.

"Okay! Let's go home!" Luffy cheered.

-x-

Robin arrived home around 8:00 in the evening. She laid lazily on her bed and her mind wandered.

All of a sudden, her phone vibrated. She quickly opened the message she received.

"Yo! Are you busy tomorrow?" - From Ace.

"No, why?" -she quickly reply to quell her boredom and to make her mind busy with another thing.

"I wanted to say something important to you."

"Really? that important?" She chuckled while typing her message.

"Yeah."

"Okay:-) where to see you?" She texted.

"At the mall, 6:00 in the evening. Is that okay for you?" - from Ace.

"Of course! Why not?"

"Thanks! See you tomorrow!"

She just replied a smiley then she fell asleep due to being tired in their party.

-x-

The next day...

"Hi dear! Good afternoon!" Olvia arrived from her work and kissed her daughter.

"Hello mom! I just finished making our dinner." She said. "I'll be also going to the mall now. Bye mom!" Robin gestured to get outside.

"Aw! So sad, I just arrived home and you'll ditch me?" Her mother pouted.

"Haha. No mom! I'll be strolling with my friend." She smiled.

"Okay! Fine! Go away!... Haha. Just kidding my dear! Enjoy strolling!"

...

"I'm here at the Food Court:-)" she read Ace's text message.

As she entered the mall,something caught her eye. 'That stature looks familiar.' She thought looking at the man with a woman beside her. She can only see their backs but something confirmed what she saw even though she's a bit far from their location. 'That hat!... That fluffy animal printed hat!'. It was seconded when the two people she's observing turned around. She then quickly hid herself on the crowd but she can still see their faces...and...it was really Law with a black haired (a bit curly) woman.

The sight that she just saw made her feel like something is squeezing her heart. The woman was so clingy to Law and he didn't even react or a sort of showing that he didn't like what the woman is doing to him.

She didn't know what she's doing but she just followed them. They are now in a photo booth. The girl closed her arms on Law's neck and kissed his cheek then they were taken a picture.

She didn't know what she was feeling. She suddenly ran very fast...her tears started falling.

"Ouch!"

"Hey! Miss? Are you okay?" A person she had a collision with asked her.

She looked but to see Kohza with Vivi.

"Robin?... Are you crying?" Vivi asked.

"Ah?" She tried to touch her eyes bit to find out that they were wet and she didn't realize that she's leaving droplets of tears on the mall's floor. "Sorry!" She walk past them and started running again to the mall's comfort room.

"Why am I crying?" She asked herself still runing. She didn't even care if she became the center of attraction of the mall.

She arrived at the comfort room and fixed herself then quickly went to the food court where Ace was waiting for her.

"Yo! I'm worried, you didn't answer my calls." Ace saw her.

'Oh gosh! I haven't noticed!' She cursed. "I'm sorry." She flashed a forced smile. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" She sat opposite him. 'Robin! Forget what you saw! He might notice!' She ordered herself in her thoughts.

"Yeah! It's a personal thing." he smiled. "But before that, let's eat first. Please don't refuse my offer." He said.

"Haha. You've overtaken me! Actually, I had my dinner already but I'll just eat this for you." She laughed.

"What happened to your eyes? It's a bit reddish." Ace noticed her eyes.

"Ah...these? I...I mean...my shampoo caused this a while ago." She lied.

"I see, but you're still beautiful. Be careful next time." He smiled.

After finishing the meal...

"Robin, don't be surprised to what I am going to tell you this night." Ace spoke.

"What is it?"

"I know that I'm obvious but my actions I have been showing might be just for fun or a joke for you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She was a little confused

"I love you. And I'm serious." He told her boldly.

Robin was left speechless hearing the word 'Love' but afterwards..."Hahaha. Don't-"

"I love you, Nico Robin. And I want to be your boyfriend."

"Ahhh...ehhh-"

"Don't worry, I'll be patient for you. But please tell me that I can hope for your 'Yes' for me to become your boyfriend." He said in his sincere tone. "I really love you."

Her eyes started to become teary hearing again the word 'Love'.

"I'm...sorry...but ...I...can't... give you...an assurance for that." She said in a bit shaking voice. "Please...excuse me. Suddenly, I'm not feeling well." She quickly left him then ran.

"Robin!" He tried to follow her. 'Maybe, she just needed some time to think.' He then calmed down and let her go.

-x-

Robin noticed her tears falling from her eyes. She just kept running but unfortunately, her foot slipped and fall with his palms in touch with the floor.

What was very bad for her is that: "Nico-ya?", she fell on the floor in front of Law and the black haired woman who is with him. Robin glanced at him but stood quickly and ran again.

"Nico-ya!" She heard him shouted her name, it was very obvious that he saw her tears. She ran very fast and immediately rode a taxi to go home. That was the first time, for how many months, she heard again his husky voice.

After a few minutes, she arrived home but her mother was not there. She went to her room and thought of what just happened.

"Love?" She remembered what Ace confessed. "Am I?" She asked herself then she started sobbing. "OF ALL THE GUYS ON EARTH? HE'S THE MAN I FELL FOR?" She cried loudly in her bedroom facing the ceiling while hugging her bent knees.

She just cried all night ignoring the embarrassments that she experienced when she was in the mall.

* * *

(ComanderJonathan: Thanks for appreciating and sharing your opinion! Well, you'll just find out who will she really end up with. Haha "amazing friend-zone"? That's ridiculous! Haha. Anyways, I know that LawBin moments really dominated in this story because of course, it has a purpose :-). And soon you'll know the purpose.)

(YukiHannah87: Thanks for leaving a review! The only thing I can say is that: "Find out who is the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle".)

(lll: Hahaha. Denying is Robin's specialty. Yeah! It might really be painful for Law. So sad, but she was also hurt. Hurting others is hurting yourself. - maybe this is applicable for her. Haha. Finally she heard his voice.)

(xPandaa: Hahaha! We still don't know what Law really feels toward her. And yeah! Ace was thinking about Christmas, probably because he already planned that time about telling Robin what he wanted to say to her...Maybe, the readers can say that it's Law she'll end up with haha. But who knows? You'll know soon the pairings in this story.)

(Unknown Anime Force: Yeah! You'll know soon why Zoro can notice. Haha. Thanks for the review! PS: Sorry for the late update:-). )

Hello AceBin fans! Hahaha. I know this chapter is really sad for you. But don't loose hope. Haha.

More reviews please! It will really pump me up to generate ideas and write them immediately. Hahaha. I don't have any spare chapters to update quickly in case I can't write a chapter to update.

Read and review please! Thanks!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.

Happy reading!

Chapter 26

Many days have passed and the year ended...

Robin have been trying hard to move on and she just kept all her experiences, the pain and everything that happened. She has also accepted the fact that she has special feelings for Law.

But she forgot all those experiences and the pain. She has this friend who comforted her during those times she needed to have someone to lean on.

*Flashback*

Three days after the Christmas eve...

Robin's phone vibrated.

"Hey!" She just ignored the message and continued staring at her ceiling while lying on her bed.

"You okay?" Another text but she just ignored it.

Her phone vibrated and now it's a call but she just ignored it and continued staring at the ceiling.

...2 missed calls...3 missed calls...4 missed calls...5 missed calls and it stopped.

Robin just continued staring at the ceiling and she hasn't gone out of her room for 2 days. Her mother was bothered about this but Olvia just let her be like that for a while even though her daughter won't tell her what happened to her. She will just bring meals for her daughter in her bedroom.

The doorbell rang...

"Excuse me ma'am, is Robin here?"

"Yeah! She's inside her room. I remember your face, you're one of her friends right? Please come in." Olvia let him in.

"What happened to your daughter?" He asked. "She's not answering my call." He added.

"I don't know. She won't also tell me. The weird thing is that, she keeps staring on things and she doesn't want to get out of her room that's why I'll just go home from work and bring her her meal and then go back to work again." She explained. "You can go upstairs, maybe you can help her." Olvia suggested.

"Thanks." He went upstairs.

*End of Flashback*

Again, regular classes started: month of January.

"Ohayo onee-sama!" Nami ran and hugged Robin.

"Ohayo!" She replied and smiled.

"Ohayo Zoro-san!" She sat beside him.

"Ohayo!" Zoro lifted his head from his nap.

"Ahh~Robin-chwan! Did you miss me?" Sanji swooned towards her.

She just smiled at Sanji.

The strawhats are now reunited. The others are busy talking with their experiences during the vacation.

The door opened and here comes the Hearts.

"Ohayo!" Robin smiled at Law, keeping herself normal just as she usually does.

But Law didn't even looked at her and just sat beside her.

'Okay, fine. I won't force you. Maybe you're happy with the woman I saw with you at the mall last year.' She murmured in her mind and started opening her notes.

"Good morning class!" Makino greeted them. "Today, we'll be having a short examination. It's just to test whether or not you still remember the lessons we had last year."

The class just sighed in response.

After how many minutes...

"It's almost time, pass your papers. Okay, class dismissed."

The bell rang...

cafeteria

"Hai! Nami-swan and Robin-chwan! Here's my special sandwich for this year."

"Thanks Sanji-kun!"

"Thanks Cook-san!"

"Oi! How about me?!" Luffy pouted.

"I'm only making it for the ladies." Sanji responded.

"Ladies? Gomu Gomu no..."

*pak*

Nami punched Luffy for his stupidity. He inflated his chest and made it look like lady's breasts.

"You simpleton!" Nami commented.

"Ehh? What have I done?" Luffy said innocently.

Robin just chuckled. 'How I missed these moments.' She thought because she really missed them.

"Uhh... Onee-sama, would you like to share what happened during your vacation?" Nami asked.

"Not bad at all. It's a bit...uhm..."

"A bit what?" Nami asked.

"A bit...fun? Something like that." She smiled.

"Fun?"

"Yeah! That's all I can say! Fun. Haha. Can we go now? We still have classes." Robin said.

-x-

Their classes ended and all of them went home.

"So, how was this year for you?" Robin's mother greeted her with a question.

"Not bad at all." She replied.

"Why? You haven't seen your prince charming?" She teased.

"He's there."

"So what exactly happened."

"He ignored me, but it doesn't matter. He has a girlfriend and I'm just his classmate. And like I will show motives that would make him realize that I love him? Of course not! I'll wait for my special someone in the right time."

"OMG! You're so dramatic dear! Haha. And yeah! You're right! Just wait for Trafalgar-san." She smiled.

"Mom! I don't care if it's him or not! And why do you really like him for me, and also, in the first place, I'm too young for that." She overreacted.

"I have a reason why I want him for you." She smiled. "And you will know that soon...okay, bye!" She immediately went outside.

'I don't get it. And what's with her smile, that was something like a... true? but a broken smile?' She paused for a while and thought what she just saw a while ago. It was the first time she saw her mother with the smile she showed her.

She fixed herself and went upstairs to study in her room.

-x-

Months have passed...

the ladies comfort room

"Ne, Robin, the JS promenade is fast approaching. What's you're plan?" Nami asked while facing the mirror.

"Plan? Is that something really worth planning for?"

"Of course! It would be like a farewell for the seniors since a month after that, they'll be graduating and eventually leave this academy for us."

"And?"

"You're so bitter onee-sama!" Nami pouted looking at Robin's face on the mirror.

"Haha. I'm sorry. I don't really have any idea what will happen in that event." Robin laughed.

"Because you're too focused in you're studies! And yeah, you'll become the Valedictorian for that."

"Ows! Am I?" She smiled. "So what exactly will be happening?"

"I see, so you really have no idea. Okay I'll tell you, that will be a very romantic time."

"Romantic? And what's the connection with farewell thingy?"

"The farewell thingy is actually the main event. But after that, OMG! There is this event that is for us to find our Mr. Right, our likelife, etc." Nami squeaked.

"I see, so you're waiting for Law?" She gave her a true smile.

"Shhh...someone might hear...uhhhm...I hope so, but I don't think so if he likes someone here or are there any girls who are close to him excluding you."

Robin cleared her throat when she heard the words 'excluding you'.

"Ahh. By the way, I just noticed that you're not anymore close. I didn't even hear you talking to him or he, talking to you. What happened?"

"Ehhh...I don't know... I'm too focused on my studies nowadays...and I'm just giving my time for my studies, my mother, and you-my friends!" She smiled.

"Ohhh! You're so kind onee-sama! How sweet of you!" Nami hugged her.

"Okay! Going back to our topic. Where were we?"

"The Mr. Right thingy." Robin replied.

"Yeah! And we should be very beautiful in that event."

"And?"

"Oh! Aphrodite! Forgive me! I forgot you don't need to be transformed." Nami joked.

"Shut your pace up Nami." She laughed.

"Yeah! I'm so proud that I have a very gorgeous friend like you. I think I also became like a goddess since we're always together or worse is, I became like a rag beside a gown."

"Haha. Enough for degrading yourself. You're beautiful, and everyone knows it. Okay, continue with the topic."

"I suggest we'll wear a very lovely dress!"

"Okay, but isn't it too early to plan for that? Haha. I'm just sharing my insight."

"Yeah! I know, I just shared my excitement."

"Hey, Nami! Can you excuse me for a while? I'll be studying Math with Zoro at the library." Robin said as she looked at her phone.

"Ows? With Zoro?" She commented. 'That man is so lucky.' She thought. "Okay, go ahead." She smiled.

-x-

'Gosh! It's so full! Where is he?' Robin looked around.

While finding for a vacant seat, she dialed his number.

"Hey! Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm still on my way to the library." He said.

"Hurry up! It's so full here. Okay, I'll be finding vacant seats for us. I'll just text you where."

"Okay."

"And...don't get lost!" She ended the call while smiling.

Since there are no vacant seats on the first floor, she went up to the second floor.

"Oh no!" She cursed as she found the second floor also full. "Last floor...I hope there will be vacant seats there." She said to herself as she waited for the elevator to open.

She arrived at the 3rd floor and looked around to find some vacant seats. And there! She saw a table for four with a person seated studying. The face was covered by the book the person was reading and as she approached near the table...

"Uhmm, excuse me? May I..." She paused to see Law who putted down the book and stopped reading to look who asked him. "Uhmm... May I sit?" She continued.

Law didn't respond and continued reading what he was reading.

'Okay, thanks' She had no choice since the fourth and the last floor is the virtual library.

She texted Zoro that she was in the 3rd floor, on the left side, specifically the corner of the library.

There was a very awkward silence.

"Sorry for being late." Zoro finally arrived but when he saw Law, his eyebrow twitched. "Aren't there any vacant tables?" He asked Robin.

"There's none. Shall we start?" She suggested.

Zoro sat beside Robin and he is also sitting opposite to Law's.

Zoro gave her some math problems which she solved easily.

"Now, sketch the graph of this." Zoro said.

"Okay, wait a minute." Robin said. "Here!" She showed her work.

"It's right but you should consider the lines and the curves you are drawing." Zoro commented.

"Yeah! I know but I'm not good in drawing."

Zoro stood and went behind her. "This is the way you should draw it." His face was above her shoulder and he held her hand guiding her how to sketch.

"Wow!" Robin was amazed.

"Can you do it yourself?" Zoro asked.

"I'll try." Robin tried but not too good.

"At least, it improved." Zoro leaned toward her back again and guided her hand.

As Zoro was guiding her hand how to sketch, Robin remembered Law's scent because Zoro and Law have the same scent and she also got curious what Law was reading so she glanced at him, but only to find out that Law was also looking at them and their eyes met. Both of them immediately looked away.

"That's it!" Zoro said.

"Ehh...thanks!" She responded. Robin got distracted because of what she saw. She found out that Law was looking at them and what was weird is that he's wearing an expression that cannot be drawn. 'What's with his look? But still, I'll admit that he's extraordinarily handsome.'

Suddenly, Law stood, returned the medical book he was reading to the bookshelf, and left the library.

Zoro and Robin just continued studying.

'The last time I heard his voice was when I'm running while crying in the mall. And that was last year. I admit, I missed being annoyed by him even though I didn't like it, I just missed his normal self. I'm just wondering what made him like that.' Robin pondered.

* * *

Swedechan: It's up to Robin's fate, whether it's Law, Ace, or Zoro. Thanks for reviewing and here's an update.

Turtle9Owl: I'm sorry for this late update. Thanks for leaving your review! I agree with you about RobinxLaw, RobinxZoro, and RobinxLaw! All of them are just adorable.

xPandaa: I know she's overacting but I just made it like that cause I don't know what to write. But now, she knows that she has feelings for him (Law)... Zoro? Who knows that he'll become Robin's husband in the end... I too, I'm not a fan of reading and even writing but because of OP Fics, I liked doing them but just for One Piece... So then, you'll find it out soon.

lll: Yeah! If you missed Law, Robin missed him also. I'm sorry for Robin's character, she was just crazy that time. Here's the update and thank you so much for your appreciation!

Ace x Robin: There's a possibility that it's Ace but I'm sorry for his absence in this chapter.

All in all, I'm really sorry for not updating last week for some reasons. Hontouni gomenasai minna! I'll try to do my best to update as soon as possible. I'm also sorry, as you've noticed that there's a lot of fast forwards. Thanks for those who reviewed! I really appreciated them.

Read and review please. Thanks!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Warning: For the whole story, sorry for scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 27

It was already the day before the JS promenade and both the Juniors and the Seniors have no class since the academy had given them time to prepare for the program.

"Onee-sama, I'm so sorry! I'm really really sorry!" Nami apologized via call.

"Yeah, it's okay I understand." Robin responded giving an assuring voice of consideration.

"Thank you onee-sama! This is really urgent and someone is in need of my help. Bye!" Nami hanged up.

Robin putted down her phone and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Olvia noticed her.

"Nami can't go with me to buy stuffs at the mall right now." She responded.

"Ows? I don't have any appointments today, I can go with you." Her mother smiled.

"For real?" Robin was amazed since her mother is always busy and has no time to go shopping with her.

"Let's go!" Olvia got excited.

-x-

At the mall...

"By the way my dear, what is it that you wanna buy?" Olvia asked. "You already have a dress at home." She added.

"I don't actually know." She smiled.

"Okay, I'll suggest some accessories to emphasize your beauty." Her mother suggested.

They then bought a lot of stuffs for Robin to wear in the promenade.

"I'm tired my dear, can we rest for a while?" Olvia suggested.

"There! There's a bench." Robin spotted the bench not far from them.

They sat on the bench. Her mother got easily tired and Olvia just leaned her head on the wall beside the bench and closed her eyes. She was so tired because the walked from shop to shop.

'I'm sorry mom'. Robin smiled looking at her tired mother.

She just entertained herself by watching her surroundings and the people who were passing by... Again , there's something that caught her eye.

A man with an animal printed hat with a black haired woman. They are walking towards her location. She immediately got her phone and made herself busy pretending that she will not notice them if ever they will pass through her current location.

And yes, they walked past the bench Robin was sitting.

"I will give you anything that you want if..." - these were only the lines Robin heard from the woman Law was with. She took a look at them and she really was certain that it was Law.

Somewhat, she can still feel some pain but at some point, she can manage to control her emotions, unlike before. She got easily matured when she experience things she's not familiar with.

"It was him, right?"

"Oh? You were just observing me." Robin looked at her mother.

"Your prince charming? Isn't it Trafalgar-san who just passed by?" Olvia clarified.

"Yeah."

"And with a woman?" She teased.

"I don't care." Robin crossed her arms.

"Really? I know you well and you know that. You're my daughter and I've been in your situation. Haha. You can't hide the truth which is drawn in your face." Her mother laughed.

"Okay, you won." She made a forced smile. "Let's go! I wanna rest." Robin gestured to stand.

"Emotional? Haha. Okay, okay! Preserve your beauty for tomorrow." Olvia stood and they went home.

-x-

6:00 pm, an hour before the promenade will start.

Dingdong...

"Oyasumi Nami! Oh you're so beautiful!" Robin opened the door.

"Oi! You haven't dressed yet?" Nami showed a disagreed look.

"We still have an hour you know." They walked upstairs.

"Yeah! But we should be as early as possible."

"Hai. Hai." They entered her room.

Robin wore her dark blue cocktail dress and Nami just applied her a light make-up.

"You look so gorgeous! By the way, where's your mom?" Nami asked.

"Ah! Speaking of my mother, she went to work about 4 hours ago. And..." Robin opened her closet. "...here! What do you think of these?" She showed the accessories she and her mother bought yesterday.

"Wow! Perfect! This, this, and these!" Nami showed her a silver necklace, bracelet, and a simple pair of earings. "This would be perfect for you!" Nami smiled.

Nami helped her wore them. "Yeah! Magnificent!" She squeaked. "Can I borrow these?" She was asking for the remaining stuffs.

"Sure! I'll just give that for you since I think they look perfect for you. Mine is silver and yours are gold, isn't it."

"Really? Thanks onee-sama!" Nami's eyes twinkled and she hugged Robin.

After a few minutes, they we're done and were now going to the academy.

Nami is wearing an orange cocktail dress with some white and gold ornaments in it, she also wore an orange high heeled shoes that made her look so seductive added with the golden earings, necklace, and bracelet which emphasized her beauty together with the light make-up on her face. Her hair as usual was not tied.

Robin wore a dark blue cocktail dress and a high-heeled black sandals. Her hair was also untied and made it a bit curly. She looked even more beautiful with the silver ornaments she was wearing since it fitted in her beauty. Her light make-up increased the confidence in her look and made it look seductive.

As they were waiting for a taxi outside Robin's house...

"You know Robin, you'll be surprised today." Nami said with excitement.

"What do you mean? Is there something that I must know?" Robin tried to read her.

"You'll know it later." Nami smiled mysteriously.

"By the way, what were the boys doing now?" Robin asked.

"Taxi!" Nami called out. "Probably, they are now at school." They rode the taxi.

"Kaizoku Academy." The taxi started.

-x-

"Nami! Robin!" Luffy called them.

They were now in the hall of their school. It was well-ventilated by air-conditioners and the surrounding corners were we'll decorated. The light gives orangish pigments. The dance floor is surrounded by round tables mantled with white cloth.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!~ let me kiss you mademoiselles." Sanji swooned to them.

*pak*

"Behave!"

"Where is Zoro?" Robin noticed that Zoro was not with them.

"Lost but not yet found." Franky commented.

"Don't worry, I know that he'll come." Nami said. "Let's go! In a couple of minutes, the program will start." They walked towards the dance floor.

In one minute, the program proper will start and Zoro was still not with them.

"Yo!"

"Oh! Hi Ace-san! Long time no see!" Robin greeted.

"Yeah! It's been months isn't it?" Ace smiled.

"Yeah!" Nami and Robin said in chorus.

"I'll asked you again later after the program proper. I hope that the time I have given you to answer my question last year is enough. Bye!" Ace smiled then ran towards the Seniors' side.

"Huh?" Robin and Nami looked at each other.

"Bye the way." He stopped. "Both of you looked extraordinarily beautiful today!" He continued.

...the program finally started...

-x-

"Since the program proper has ended, you can now take your dinner." Shanks announced. "And after that, it's your romantic time! Enjoy the night!" He added.

"Woohhh! Meshi!" Luffy cheered.

"Oi! I haven't yet seen Zoro. We should wait for him." Usopp suggested.

"Don't worry! He'll be here after." Nami smiled.

'Hmmmh' Robin examined Nami.

"Let's go!" Nami grabbed her. "Before Luffy will devour our dinner!"

"Itadakimasu!" Luffy immediately ate.

"Ne, Robin. What do you think of Zoro?" Nami asked then sipped her orange juice.

"Why do you ask?...eh? Don't tell me you have-"

"No, no, I mean, never mind." Nami ended their topic.

"Hey look! Isn't that Law who just recently entered?" Nami looked at the entrance of the hall.

"Yeah, same with Luffy, still wearing their trademark hats." Robin commented.

"Look! Can you see that onee-sama? There's a rose in the pocket of his coat!"

"Yeah, I noticed." She replied. 'Is the girl she's with yesterday also studies here? Hmmmh... Whatever! I don't care!' She took a sip on her juice.

Now, the dance floor has been slowly filled with students and the lights started to change together with the music for party dancing and sweet dance.

"Oi! Minna let's get together with the party!" Luffy and the other strawhats ran towards the dance floor.

The only ones left on the table were Sanji, Nami, and Robin.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan~ if you don't mind, I can carry you towards the dance floor.~" Sanji said with flirt.

"No, thanks Sanji-kun! Look! There are a lot of women there! Go and flirt with them!" Nami suggested.

"Hai! Nami-swan~!" Sanji twirled towards the girls on the center.

"Let's go Robin! Let's make this fun!" Nami said.

"You can go ahead! I'm waiting for the food to be properly digested." Robin laughed.

"Haha. Okay! I'll leave you here!" Nami walked towards the other strawhats.

Robin got her phone and tried to contact Zoro but all of a sudden, a person appeared sitting in front of her.

She gestured to cross her arms but when light passed the face of the person in front of her, she calmed down.

She continued to dial Zoro's number but suddenly...

"Shambles!" Her phone was teleported somewhere she doesn't know.

The blue sphere that Law created is not visible since it was dark and the party lights are just the ones which illuminated the hall.

"Hey! I know it's you who got it." Robin said.

"I have something to tell you." Law said in his husky voice.

"Go ahead and then give it back. I'm calling someone."

"I'm serious and I don't wanna waste this awaited time." Law said and he stood. "Shambles!" They were now teleported on the stage including Robin's seat which she's still sitting on.

"What kind of game is this?" Robin reacted and even panicked when party lights on the dance floor was switched off and a white circular light focused on them. A romantic music started then the people on the dance floor looked at the stage.

Robin started to stand because she was planning to ditch him but Law grabbed her hand and let her sit again.

"Please." Law muttered.

Robin can see again the sincerity out of his gray eyes. She can see him clearly wearing a pair of black shoes, black pants, and a black coat with a white long-sleeves inside. 'He looked incredibly handsome.' Robin thought. And there's also something that made her eyes widen, he was now wearing the necklace she gave her with the letters N and T pendant.

Suddenly, a wireless microphone appeared on Law's hand. He kneeled in his left leg in front of the sitting Robin, put his hat down and got the blue rose in his coat's pocket.

"Kyaahhhhh!" The girls on the dance floor squealed.

"OMG! What's the meaning of this?" Robin said.

Law gestured to hand the blue rose to her and muttered these words:

"Nico-ya, I know there's a lot of questions that are running in your mind right now, but let me tell you these words that everyone will hear and witness: I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"OH MY GOOOOHHHHD!" The people in the dance floor reacted.

Robin's eyes widened, she didn't expect this to happen and it's true that her mind generated a lot of questions that made her speechless. Why Law would tell her that he loves her if he had kept ignoring her, made her feel she doesn't exist in his world, and let her see him with a another woman?

"Shall I accept your silence as yes?" Law huskily said.

Robin was still processing and she doesn't know what to do or what to say and that made her still speechless.

"Very well." Law stood left the microphone on the floor together with his hat.

"Please stand." Law muttered huskily.

Robin, out of consciousness, stood. Law hugged her from her waist, pulled closer and kissed her on her lips.

It seems like Robin lost the control of her body and she involuntarily closed her eyes and responded to his kiss.

"OMGGGGGG!" The audience shouted and the faculty joined.

They are now the center of attraction, the light is still focused on them, a romantic music is still playing while they were kissing.

'What am I doing?' Robin thought and felt that there's something that made her cheek wet and it's running down to her neck.

She opened her eyes and found out that it was from Law.

'Tears?' She thought.

Tears were from Law's eyes, running down through his face towards her face.

(Turtle9Owl: Wow! Thanks for appreciating this fic! And sorry for this late update:-( Thank you very much for the follow! I really appreciate it. I think we do have same preferences in terms of pairing them :-) Enjoy!)

(Guest (rev from chap1): Yeah! It sounds very ridiculous for Luffy x Nami, but who knows?)

(Guest: You're right! This is mainly the story of Robin. Your point is good but I'm still thinking about Perona. I don't like her for Zoro actually. I only prefer Nami, Robin, and Tashigi for Zoro. But for Tashigi, I have a plan for her role in this fic.)

(xPandaa: Sorry for this late update! Law x Robin is nice, as well as Zoro and Ace. You'll know soon what he was thinking that time and what are his purposes for doing such things to Robin:-) and also the girl he was with at the mall.)

(lll: Here it is! Law's time to appear and shine again. I hope you enjoyed it!)

Read and Review please.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Warning: For the whole story, sorry for the scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 28

Meanwhile...

'Oh my god! This isn't happening! Zoro where are you?' Nami kept dialing Zoro's cellphone number.

...flashback...

The day before the promenade...

Nami has just finished her lunch and was about to get dressed because she and Robin planned to go to the mall when suddenly she heard the sound of the doorbell.

"Oh my Law!" She shouted out of consciousness due to the sudden sound. "Who the hell was that?" She opened the door.

"I need your help." It was Zoro who disturbed her.

"You wanna ask for directions again?" Nami got inside. "Come in! And by the way, I'm busy right now. I'm going with your Robin today."

"This is also concerning her." Zoro followed her.

"What do you mean?" Nami's eyebrows met out of curiosity.

"I'm asking her to be my girlfriend." Zoro muttered. "Tomorrow night." He added.

"You-WHAT?" Nami paused and she stared at him with eyes wide open. "SERIOUSLY? LIKE THE REAL DEAL? LIKE OMG!" She putted her palms on her cheeks.

"What do you think? Am I joking? You already know that I like and love her." He said.

"Not really, haha. I was just teasing you and there! I just concluded that you like her based on your reactions!" She gave him an evil laugh. "And I was therefore right!"

Zoro just gave her an annoyed look. -.-

"Hey! Hey! Relax! It's just between me and you. Don't give me that kind of look! I'm gonna rape you if you won't knock it off!" She said. "We're the only ones here... nobody would know." She leaned towards his left ear and whispered seductively.

"Tss."

"Haha. Okay, okay, and... My date with your Robin today will be cancelled? Hmmh. Let me call her first." Nami got her phone and dialed Robin's number.

"Moshi moshi. Nami? Are you on your way here?" Robin's voice from the other line could be heard.

"Onee-sama! I can't go with you right now. Suddenly, my cousin arrived and he asked me to accompany him at the bank and after that, I'm going with him to visit his grandmother." Nami said.

"Bank? Really? So sad but if that's more important, I won't intervene." Robin said.

"Onee-sama, I'm so sorry! I'm really really sorry!" Nami apologized.

"Yeah, it's okay I understand." Robin responded giving an assuring voice of consideration.

"Thank you onee-sama! This is really urgent, someone is in need of my help. Bye!" Nami hanged up.

"HAHAHA!" Zoro was holding his stomach while laughing very loud. "An impromptu lie? Haha!"

"Oi! Excuse me! That was for you so don't you dare laugh at me!" She rested her palms on her waist.

"Okay, what should we do now?" He stopped laughing.

"Let's plan first!" Nami got a pen and a piece of paper. "Here! Write down what you will be doing tomorrow night." She gave him the pen and the paper. "First, you'll arrive late, as in you'll not be joining the program proper. Second, you'll ask her for a sweet dance and make sure to bring her in the center of the crowd. I'll be the one to manipulate the technical team for the music and the lights to be then focused on both of you. After dancing, you will kneel in front of her, you know...like those in the movies...and then hand her a... Hmmhh... What flower do you think is suited for her?"

"I planned to buy a blue rose." Zoro answered while writing what she's saying.

"Okay, looks elegant for her. Then you're gonna tell her what you really feel for her. Tell her that you love her and ask her to be your girl. That's it!"

"And then? Will there be a 'yes' for that?" He asked.

"Of course! Since the crowd's attention will be focused on you, they will probably cheer for both of you and yell 'Say yes! Say yes!' or 'Kiss! Kiss!' See? My plan is so brilliant! I got this from the novel I just finished reading. Haha. And I think that she also likes you, but it's not blatant since you're friends and I know it's awkward for friends to have that kind of thing that's why, I did not let my feelings develop for you! Haha. Besides, you're one of those men every girl would dream of; you're hot, intelligent, badass, no sense of direction, etc. Haha just kidding. You got it?" She laughed.

"Yeah! Thanks! Can you go with me to buy all the things I'll be needing tonight?" Zoro asked.

"Sure! But don't forget for my talent fee: fee for lying a while ago, fee for the cancellation of my date with Robin, fee for letting you in this dorm, fee for planning, and fee for accompanying you tonight! Understood?"

...end of flashback...

Nami kept looking at the entrance while the unexpected is still happening on the stage. She forgot to feel the jealousy that should reside within her and instead, she was worrying for Zoro and their plan. All the people in the hall set their eyes on the stage except her. She can't even find the other strawhats. Probably, Luffy is now eating from table to table, grabbing the chance that the people are busy watching what's happening.

"O my goodness!" She let out a sigh to ease the tension she was feeling. 'What if he'll see now what's happening?' She thought.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" She slowly went closer to the hall's entrance since she was in the center of the crowd but suddenly a man entered. She can't clearly see him since it was dark and she saw his face focused on the stage, paused for a while and somewhat staring what's happening before him.

Nami made haste to reach the entrance but she saw a flower fall from his hand. He turned back and ran outside the hall.

She was still far from the entrance and she kept calling with a loud voice that made some of the people on the crowd look at her, "Zoro! Zoro!"

Nami kept running until she reached the entrance but she found no trace of a person outside. "Where is he?" She muttered panting heavily. She picked up the flower, and it looked like the rose that Law gave Robin... A blue rose as what he said he would give her.

She continued running until she reached the gate of their academy. She examined carefully the surroundings but it was quiet since it's already midnight. 'I'm sure it was Zoro!' She picked up her high heeled shoes since it slowly caused her feet to feel pain and also in order for her to run as fast she can. She followed the way towards his house. She wanted to know what he's feeling right now and also to comfort him.

She ran past Robin's house and started walking since she's already catching her breaths.

She arrived at Zoro's house still panting. She paused and took a deep breath. She then pressed the doorbell.

It was long before the gate opened.

"Oyasumi Nami! You..." Nami didn't let Koshiro finished his greeting.

"Koshiro-san! Is Zoro here?"

"No, he's still not here. I thought he's with all of you and by the way why are you alone?" Koshiro asked.

A 'huh?' was just her respond. 'So where did he go?' She thought deeply.

"Uhm... Excuse me miss Nami?"

"Uh...yes?"

"Would you mind to get inside?" Koshiro asked.

"No, no. Thanks!" She immediately left him.

'Where is he right now?' She thought while walking.

But then, it was unfortunate for her to walk alone. She encountered a group gangsters.

"Oi! I think our hunger for this night will be satisfied."

"Yeah! She's so hot and yet, walking by herself. Seems like we've got a lucky night Buggy-sama!"

'Crap! I haven't brought with me my clima tact!' She cursed stepping backwards.

"Oi! Oi! Don't be afraid. You'll about to experience heaven. Ne, Cabaji?"

"You're right Mohji! Now, let's start this!"

"Like I would allow you to touch me!" She immediately ran going back to Zoro's house.

They chased her. "Take this!" She threw one of her shoes but no one got hit. They even accelerated.

Nami got tired and she got an idea to stop running. And since the gangsters who were chasing her accelerated too much, the just ran past her because she dodged them and stop. They stopped few meters ahead of her.

"Anyaro!" Their blood boiled when they looked like idiots just missing their prey.

"Here!" Nami threw her remaining shoe and it hit the big red nose of Buggy. She then immediately ran towards her which is a few blocks away from Robin's residence.

"Chase after her!" Buggy shouted while scratching his nose.

Nami started to suffer pain from running bare footed.

"Who do you think I am? Huh?"

"A devil fruit eater?" She saw Buggy's upper body got separated from the lower. It flew towards her while the lower body is still walking.

"Hahaha! Way to go Buggy-sama!"

And Buggy caught Nami's hair and pulled her back.

"Hold her bastards!" Buggy ordered his comrades.

"Help!" She fought back but only to get punches from them.

"Since you really made us tired, this is what you'll get! Haha! Tear her clothes!"

"No! No!" She again fought back but only just to receive a massive punch on her head. She was about to loose her consciousness. "Somebody...help..." She lost her sight and fainted.

* * *

xPandaa: Oh! You're curious about the girl who was with Law! You'll know them all soon, also what was/were Law's plan/s... My bad for the super late updates. Haha. Thanks:-)

YukiHannah87: Hello! Hmmh... You'll know it on the next chapter, maybe? So you are a Zorobin fan! Sad, if it was really Zoro who ran away, more likely:-) See you!

apple21: So you're a fan of Nami? Well, you'll find it out during the sudden turn of events in the future. Thanks by the way for reading this fic! I appreciated that you left a review. And yeah! I too like Lawna. Lawbin, Zona, and Zorobin as well.

Turtle9Owl: Thanks! Yeah, I'm a fan of him but I actually am a major fan of Bepo and Chopper. Kawaii! 3 3 3

Guest: Thank you! Yeah! He's cool and handsome! And I am a ... gay lesbian ...haha just kidding! I'm a female as what you're asking me. See you soon also!

lll: Thanks! Haha. Another chapter that Law has no role. :-) I hope you still enjoyed it!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Warning: For the whole story, sorry for the scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 29

Nami opened her eyes but all she can see is a purple ceiling. She can feel back pains and almost every part of her body is in pain.

"Uhh!" She tried to move but only to be restrained by the fatigue she is experiencing.

"Oh? You're awake already. Thank goodness!"

"Robin? Where am I? What happened to me?" She asked and tried to remember what had happened to her.

"Just relax. You-"

"Oh no! This isn't happening! I-I was...I was... !" She remembered and started to sob.

"Hey! I said relax, okay? You're not raped." Robin responded.

"What?" Nami tried to move again but was just hindered again by her body. She felt so weak.

"You're safe right now 'cause you're at my home. We saved you in time before something else happened to you." She replied.

"We? Who? And by the way, what happened to the promenade?"

"I and Trafalgar-san. Okay, I'll just tell you what exactly happened."

"Is he-"

"Wait." Robin took a deep breath. "I know you saw what happened yesterday right? I mean, what he did was...it was really unexpected. I know you witnessed all of it."

"Not exactly all. I left ahead of you." Nami interrupted.

"I know. While the it was going on, I looked at the crowd but only to find you running away... Going outside the hall. Tell me Nami, are you-?"

"No. I was chasing someone that time. I'm not hurt nor even feel a bit jealous." Nami cut her speech

"Chasing? Who are you chasing?" She asked.

"Uhmm...never mind. Just continue." Nami forced to form a smile on her face.

"And I felt guilty that time because I've been thinking that it was because of me that you're running away. So I left the stage and followed you, but he also followed me. But I didn't care if he follows me or not. It was good if he's with me so that I can explain clearly. We were running outside the school until we reached the gate but he kept calling me. I used wings to fly above in order to see a good sight of our town, but only to see you passing by at my house...I mean you're running pretty fast!"

"I was really in a hurry that time." Nami explained.

"So I followed you, but out of shock because of what was happening, I didn't noticed that I was running too slow to catch up with your speed. I forgot I was wearing high heeled sandals which made me slow. To make the story short, I saw you from far away being maltreated by some gangsters. Since Trafalgar-san is still following me, I asked him for teleportation. We arrived not too late since they were still continuing tearing your dress. So out of my anger, I broke all their spines but I didn't expect there was a devil fruit user there. Law took care of him and he carried you unconscious inside my house. That's what happened."

"Thanks Robin! I really owed you a lot!" She smiled with tears if of joy running down her face. "By the way, is Law here? And are you officially-?"

"No, I told him to leave immediately. And I'm not yet his girlfriend." She said.

"I see." Nami replied. 'So Zoro still has his chance. I wonder how's he right now.'

"Uhhmmm. Nami, if ever I'll become his girlfriend, would it be okay for you?" Robin asked.

"Huuuh?" Nami cleared her throat. "Ahh...ye-yeah! Why not! I would be happy for both of you!" She showed her her best smile. "But may I ask, do you love him?"

Robin sighed. "Yeah... Sorry to tell you but it was still last year I found out that I've fallen for that guy."

Nami just gave her a shocked look, with eyes wide open.

"Sorry for hiding that from you, it was the first time I felt in love for an opposite sex."

"Ahh... No, I was just shocked to know you're pretty good in hiding your feelings. It's good to know that the feelings are mutual." She smiled.

"I'm not actually sure. There are a lot of things I wanted to clarify to him... I'll be leaving you here, I'll get some snacks for you." Robin stood and exited.

'I see.' Nami pondered and took a nap.

-x-

The next day...

"Are you sure you're okay? You can still feel free to be here my dear." Olvia offered Nami.

"No, thanks ma'am for the accommodation! Hahaha. I'll be leaving...bye! Nami gave them an assuring farewell.

"I love to see her laugh. She's just like me, ne? Come, let's get inside and talk some love matters. Hahaha!" Olvia went ahead her.

Robin just sighed and followed her.

They were taking their snacks in the dining room while talking...

"Would you like to tell me what happened the other day? The promenade at your school." Olvia asked her daughter.

"It went well."

"Oh! So bitter. Tell me an interesting story, I don't need the boring ones."

Robin sighed. "He asked me to be his girlfriend in front of the crowd."

"Kyahhhh!" Her mother squeaked. "Like OMG! And you liked it? Did you answer him?"

"I haven't because of what happened to Nami."

"I see. And what's your plan now?" Olvia asked her then took a sip of her coffee.

"Plan? Plan for what?" Robin asked.

"Hey! Hey! Don' play to be innocent my dear, I know you got what I meant."

"Hai hai. I don't know. Some advice please? From a real love expert." Robin gave her a smile.

"Okay, okay. But actually, I'm not a love expert 'cause I didn't win my first love's heart. I mean, he loved me but he loved someone more than me."

"Oh! That's interesting! Tell me!" Robin got excited.

"Oh? Excited! That's why, don't focus too much on your studies! It will make your face look more older than mine. Hahaha. Joke!" She took a sip again of her coffee. "We were in a love square. Three girls over a guy. Isn't it nice! And yeah! 'Cause the guy is so popular, not that he was so hot and handsome, he is even a genius, but sometimes...he's mean though but he was also a gentleman!"

"Would you like to tell me of your rivals?" Robin ask her.

"Uhhhmm... I can see the other girl in one of your friends. When I see him, I can remember her, she was the woman he loved most among us. The other one was, hmmmh, she's just beautiful without brains. I mean, she always failed her math subjects, a complete opposite of my man of dreams, hahahaha, but she's pretty kind. All of us have a nice attitude and I think that was the one he liked the most about us, our attitude."

"Ows? You have a nice attitude. Haha. Just kidding. So how come all of you just...uhmmm. I mean, didn't it bother you? The three of you over just one man?" Robin said.

"Not really. Every woman in our school that time even just wanted to see him everyday or even just a third party in a relationship."

"Eh? What do you call therefore that so called love square? It has even up to fourth party including you!"

"Just understand what I meant." Olvia replied.

"Okay, what happened next?"

"To make the story short, he got married to the one with most pleasing attitude among us...because...they were in an arranged marriage. Fufufufufu. Insert tears that time. Hahaha. And I'm the only woman he once loved who is still alive. All of them are dead including my man of dreams."

"What about my father?"

"We were also arranged. He was kind, wasn't he? So sad, she left us ahead."

"Ahhh...eh...mom! Don't make me remember that pain!" She reacted and her eyes became teary.

"Oh sorry! And would you like to ask me who was my man of dreams?"

"Who?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"Mr. Trafalgar. No doubt, your Trafalgar-san really looked liked him, but he's just more handsome than my man of dreams, cuter...! And don't waste your moment being emotional or something. If your Trafalgar-san was the son of my man of dreams, go! Continue our unfinished love story!"

Robin just gave her mother a shocked look.

"Hey! Hello! Are you still there my dear?" Olvia waved her hand in front of Robin's shocked face.

"Hey...hey...for real? Mr. Trafalgar?"

"Yeah! Now you know why I'm always pushing you to be his. Hahaha." Olvia laughed. "Hey! If you really love him, don't just sit there and give me that annoying look of a woman. Go and tell him you love him!"

"But... Does he really love me? There are a lot of things that I need to know and that to make sure I'm not just being played. You know, we saw him with a girl in the mall, right? What if-?"

"Just let him explain to you everything. What if that woman was just his cousin, or something."

"Eh... I see, but-"

"No more but's! If you really love him, you'll find a way to make him yours. And don't wait for the time when he will find another woman to replace you in his heart. So as what I've said, go!" Olvia said.

"Now? As in I'll go now?" She asked.

"What are you waiting for? Christmas? New year? What if he'll just immediately find a woman to heal his heart broken by you, and eventually he will fall for that woman, who would pick you up? So call or text him now that you want to see him and tell him there's something he must know, okay? Was that clear?"

"Okay! I'll just text him. I'm not yet ready to talk to him." Robin replied.

She left her mother and went to her room. She texted Law.

"Hi! I would like to meet you somewhere if you love to. There's something I want to tell you."

A minute later...

"Let's meet at the park near the mall." - Trafalgar-san.

"Okay, at 3:00 in the afternoon. Is that okay for you?"

"Yeah! See you, I love you." - Trafalgar-san.

'OMG!" She squeaked in her thoughts.

It was still 10:00 in the morning... She felt nervousness and a little bit excited of what will happen next, forgetting all the pain Law caused her.

* * *

CLK: Thanks for appreciating this fic! It's somewhat strange though you'll know it on the following chapters. I think so, it was all planned.

apple21: Yeah! It's so overwhelming... Their friendship or should I say bond, it's so strong. That's the straw hats! Hahaha. I made Robin rescue her. It's difficult for Zoro to defeat Buggy, I think. Here's my update!

Guest: Why? Is she too clumsy? Zoro was nowhere to be found and I found it difficult for him to face Buggy.

xPandaa: Pervs! The Buggy gangsters. Hahahaha. :-)

Read and review please.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Warning: For the whole story, sorry for the scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 30

Robin saw Trafalgar, standing and leaning his back on the tree near the entrance of the mini park. His feet were crossed with a toe pointed on the ground. He wore a sky blue animal printed jeans, dark blue shirt with the logo of his org on it, and as usual with the with fluffy animal printed hat on his head which covered his eyes.

As Robin was approaching Law, he lifted his head and took a look at her. "Let's get inside." He rushed leaving her.

Robin just sighed and followed him.

They found a very calm place which has a huge tree with a bench for two underneath it.

Both of them sat. There was an awkward silence before one of them spoke.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Law spoke with a deep tone.

Robin sighed again. "First, I want to know everything."

"What do you mean?" He responded without looking at her.

"You already know that there are tons of questions in my mind since you confessed to me that you love me, and almost the whole academy witnessed it. Mind answering them?" Robin went straightforward.

"I see. To begin with..." He sighed then continued. "I got attracted to you, it's not that it's only you but same with other girls in our academy and even outside. Until time came that I developed some special feelings for you, I just don't know. I don't wanna lose you like the feeling when I've lost everything, I don't want it to happen anymore." He paused then looked at the falling leaves carried away by the soothing land breeze. "It's like I've been careless, I don't want to get more people attached to me because eventually, some of them will be like these leaves who'll be just carried away. And I'm afraid you'll become one of them." He looked at Robin.

Robin remembered him saying that it was his trauma to be left alone, when he told her that he lost almost everything when he was a still a child.

"I was even played by these that's why I became desperate of you, as a result of my insanity, I received such great pain from you. Do you still remember? It's the words you shouted and not the slap." He tried to laugh.

'Yeah. So I was not alone.' Robin thought.

"You said you don't wanna see me right? I complied and whenever we see each other, I just ignored you right away. It's like I am not drinking nor eating for weeks, but I still endured. I thought it was for my own good to get rid of you and to wipe out my feelings for you. I know it sounds gay but the more I distanced myself from you, the more I wanted to be with you. Ironic, isn't it?"

Robin just remained silent. Remembering all that happened and connecting them to what he was saying.

"But one day, I saw you running in the mall where you saw me with a woman. Do you still remember? You cried, didn't you? Guy's instinct, the feeling is mutual, or maybe I'm just assuming that you have the same feelings as mine. I wanted to test it and to know it. And I know you saw me again with the same woman, you were with your mother that time. I enjoyed doing it somehow but idiot me hurting you if ever my presumption was true. By the way, it's just a coincidence... That woman was a childhood friend of mine, her name sounds ridiculous though, Baby 5. She told me she loves me so much but I don't give a damn about it. Instead, I made it as an advantage to make her provide me everything I wanted. I know it sounds evil of me but I just wanna tell you the truth." Law removed his hat and scratched his head.

"As time passed by, I noticed that you were enjoying in that bastard's company, I don't resent him; it's just that I'm so jealous the way he touched your hand at the library, the way he was looking at you and the way he sniffed your scent when he was guiding you in doing maths. I'm not pulling down his image but a man can read another man's mind especially when they're of equal thoughts. In short, I knew what was in his mind. I was just observing both of you until you caught me. That's when I realized how much I desired to be always with you, to see you having a great time with me... JS promenade was approaching and that was when I decided to court you and make everyone witness it and thought that you might have a hard time saying 'no' to me. Everyone believed that we are what we should are, but too bad you haven't answered me yet."

There was a moment of silence until...

*PAKKKKK* It had a great impact with Law's cheeks that made her palm reddish.

"Yes."

Law looked at her with eyes widened while touching his slapped cheek.

After Robin heard everything from Law, she couldn't restrain her tears from falling. She saw Law's sincere face again like that face when they were witnessing the sunset on the seashore at Sky City.

She hated the fact that their feelings were mutual from the beginning. She found out that they were just hurting each other. Yes, that was idiot and selfish of him.

She leaned herself towards Law's chest. Crying and keeping on saying with a shaky voice while punching his chest with her fists: "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

"Uh?...ahahahaha!" Law tried to laugh. He hugged her and pulled her closer to his chest. "Yeah. I was really a big idiot." He whispered with his tears started running down his face.

Robin stopped giving punches. Law's shirt started to become wet because of her tears.

"I love you Nico-ya, and I'm not gonna lose someone anymore, especially you." He said in his sincere husky voice.

Robin paused and broke the hug. How much she missed him uttering her name that only he alone calls her. Robin looked above. "It seems like it started to rain." She commented as tiny droplets falling towards her face. "You're always making me cry, lots of tears I have wasted for you. But now it's different, tears of joy." Then the rain poured harder that made them really all wet.

Law smirked and she smiled, they kissed on the rain.

-x-

"Gomen kudasai!" Nami kept shouting while pressing the doorbell. "Zoro!" It seems like no one is inside Koshiro's residence. Nami gave out a huge sigh and started walking away to go home.

"Oh. Nami-san, is that you?"

"Kashiro-san!" Nami saw Koshiro with a bag of goods.

"I'm sorry if there's no one inside, I bought some food, would you mind getting inside?" Koshiro offered.

"Thanks Koshiro-san."

They went inside. Koshiro went to the kitchen to prepare their meal.

"Uhm... Koshiro-san? Is Zoro in his room?" Nami asked.

"Just knock on his door." Koshiro replied.

"Thanks Koshiro-san!" Nami rushed upstairs.

She knocked on Zoro's room. "Zoro?" She knocked again. 'Maybe he's not here.' She tried to open the door. 'Oh. It isn't locked.' "Zor-?" She sighed. She saw the topless Zoro with only his boxer shorts sleeping on his bed with some empty bottles of sake beside him.

Nami looked around. His room was so messy so she decided to clean and make his room in order.

"N-n-nami?" Zoro woke up. "Why are you-ouch!" He held his aching head. He tried to get up but he seemed too weak to get up on his own. Nami just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's the meaning of this?" She pointed the bottles of sake.

"Ah..." Zoro scratched his head.

"I thought you will not drink anymore? Zoro would you mind to explain?" She released an evil aura.

"Ah...eh... Just for me to get a nice nap." Zoro explained.

"Nap? You want slap?" Nami jumped towards him and slapped him left and right.

"Oi! Oi!" Zoro held her hands.

"You didn't invite me to drink!" Nami shouted.

"Huh?" Zoro showed a confused look.

"Do you know how much I missed these kind of sakes? And you?! You alone drank them all without sharing with me? You selfish bastard!" Nami pulled his hands, stood and jumped off his bed.

"I still have five more bottles, so don't worry." Zoro replied.

"Hontou?!"

*knock*knock*knock*

"Nami-san? Zoro? Our food's ready!"

"I'll just eat my meal here!" Zoro shouted.

"I too Koshiro-san!" Nami told Koshiro.

"Okay! I'll get it here in a minute!" Koshiro replied.

"Oi! Zoro! Where are the other bottles of sake?" Nami asked with a mean tone.

"Seeeeecret...hahahaha" He smirked.

-x-

"Ahhh! Thanks for the food. Koshiro-san's a good cook! And now, where's your sake?" Nami eyed him.

"Under my bed." Zoro replied then gave his plate to Nami.

"Yosh! A...huh? They're just under your bed?"

Zoro laughed.

Nami immediately got the bottles of sake and started drinking.

"Ahhh... I missed this! By the way Zoro, what's your plan?" Nami asked.

"Plan for what?" Zoro asked back.

"You know, about...eh... Your princess with my prince." Nami said with a tone of hesitation.

"Ah. That thing? I've decided Nami." Zoro answered.

* * *

Hi there! I'm alive again:-)

Turtle9Owl: It's okay! Thanks for supporting this fic! I hope you'll enjoy this late chapter. :-)

apple21: Well, it's not so clear what exactly happened to Zoro in this chapter. We'll know it soon who will end up with Robin. I think this is going to be finished less than 10 chapters (hopefully) but there is still a great disaster that's going to change everything, so be still. Hahaha:-)

Read and Review please.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Warning: For the whole story, sorry for the scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 31

"Ah. That thing? I've already decided Nami." Zoro answered.

"You decided? Decided to what?" Nami asked.

"If you truly love someone, then you'll do anything to make him or her happy,...right?" He replied.

"Ows?"

"Don't get me wrong. These were what Kuina told me."

"Kuina?" Nami stopped teasing.

"That aside, if being with Law makes her happy, then I'd be glad to see her smile." He faced Nami and gave her his childish smile.

"I see-"

"But if ever he'll hurt her, I won't forgive that bastard." He looked down with fists clenched and teeth gritted.

"But... Wouldn't you feel awkward?"

"Then I just have to act as who I am." Zoro answered.

-x-

A lot of weeks had passed, the fact that Robin being Law's girlfriend had spread throughout the academy. Even the teacher's in their campus would tease them when seen together. For the same reason, the straw hats had also formed a strong bond with the hearts since the orgs started eating and hanging out together.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were so grateful that they always have the time to have fun with Bepo. Nami and Zoro had somehow gotten used to Law's presence.

"Oi minna! Next week would be Ace's graduation. Let's accompany and congratulate him!" Luffy yelled.

They are hanging out at their school's mini park since they don't have formal classes anymore due to the preparations for the graduation.

'Come to think of it, I haven't seen Ace since the promenade.' Robin spaced out.

"Nico-ya, what's wrong?" Law noticed her.

"Ah... Nothing." Robin smiled.

"Tra-guy! Are you coming with us?" Luffy asked.

"I don't have a choice if Nico-ya is going." Law answered monotonously.

"Yay! After this, it's already a great vacation! Woah I can't wait anymore!" Luffy cheerfully said.

-x-

"Congratulations Ace!"

The ceremony had just ended and they were now gathering around Ace at the hall to congratulate him.

"Yo Robin! Long time no see!" Ace smiled at Robin.

"Yeah! Long time no see!" Robin greeted back.

"Oi Ace! Where's your treat now?"

"Luffy, I should be the one to ask that since this is my last day to be with you in this academy." Ace looked at Luffy then smiled.

"Aaaaaaaace!" Luffy cried.

"Hahahahaha! Just kidding, let's go!"

"Where?" The hearts and the straw hats asked in chorus.

"To celebrate." Ace calmly said.

"Yay!"

Both orgs followed Ace until he stopped.

"Oi Ace, where's the party?" Usopp asked with a scared tone.

"Inside." Ace pointed the room before them.

"Ehhhh? The president's office?" All of them were shocked.

"Don't worry you'll not be punished or something." Ace laughed.

"O, minna? What are you waiting for? Let's get inside!" Luffy excitedly rushed in.

"Oh! I totally forgot, Ace is the president's son." Robin said.

"Huh?" The hearts except Law were surprised.

"Let's get inside, I think they have sakes here." Zoro lazily entered.

"Oi Zoro!" Nami followed him.

"Oi wait!" Chopper and Usopp then followed after them.

"Trafalgar-san? What are you waiting for?" Robin asked.

Law just smirked.

"Hmmm? What's wrong?"

"Kiss me first." Law's smirk didn't fade.

Robin sighed. "I thought so, this is what I'll get for having a headstrong boyfriend." She kissed his cheek. "Satisfied?"

"We'll go ahead of you Captain! Enjoy your time" Law's nakamas went ahead catching up Franky and Brook.

"Not much. Wear this." Law putted his hat on Robin's head. "Don't you ever set that azure eyes of yours to another guys. That hat means you're mine."

"Hmmm? How sweet! Possessive as ever." Robin teased.

"Let's go inside." Law said then went in together.

-x-

"That party was not a party." Luffy complained

They're now walking home with Luffy still disappointed.

"Idiot! That was a formal party, you know?!" Nami punched his head.

"Formal or not formal whatever! How am I supposed to call that a party if Jii-chan is there!" Luffy insisted.

"Hahahaha!" Zoro laughed. "Our captain is really powerless against his grandpa."

"Hmmm. I did expect Garp to be there." Usopp said confidently.

"Really!" Chopper's eyes twinkled. "As expected from Sogeking!"

Their chitchat didn't last long since most of them already arrived at their homes first and some are on another blocks. Now, the ones that remained walking are Law, with his nakamas, Robin, and Zoro.

"Nico-ya, I won't be sleeping at your house this night. I have something to do at home." Law got his hat from Robin's head and wore it.

Robin just nodded. "Oh, I'm here already. Bye minna! Bye Trafalgar-san! Zoro-san!" She waved at them with smile.

"Uh." Zoro responded and walked ahead turning to his block.

"Nico-ya!"

"What?"

"Nothing." Law waved.

Robin smiled then entered her house. 'Hm? It's already 8:00 in the evening.' She immediately changed clothes and threw herself on her bed.

'This day was really tiring, but still I had a lot of fun when Law's there. I really enjoyed even though he's mean. I hadn't really thought of madly falling in love with him.' She pondered and got her phone. She stared at her phone's wallpaper. It was she and Law on the picture, with wide smiles, when they were dating. "How cute he is when he smiles like this!" She squeaked.

'Cute, handsome, intelligent... I always denied these thoughts before.' Still staring at their picture.

"Uh?" She snapped out of her thoughts when her phone vibrated.

'Look outside.' - a message from unknown number.

She got up and looked outside through the her room's window.

"Ace?" She saw Ace smiling, waving and signaled her to come down.

She went down and opened the door.

"Yo!" Ace greeted.

"Hi! What is it?" She asked.

"Can you come with me?"

"Huh? Where?"

"Somewhere I can relax. Can you join me?"

"Sure but let me change my clothes first and text Trafa-"

"No need. Let's go!" Ace grabbed her and ran with her.

"Wait! Where are we going? I haven't told Trafalgar-san!" Robin said while panting.

"Let's continue talking when we arrive at our destination." Ace replied without looking at her.

-x-

"Here, you can now relax." Ace let her go.

"Hoooh! That...was...quite...a...marathon." She took a deep breath. "Wait, this place looks familiar."

"Yeah! This was the place where we were watching the peaceful sea. The back of the school." Ace told her

"Eh? We're on the school?" Robin was surprised.

"Yeah! I used another route which won't give us too much slope." Ace sat on the grass. "Can you sit beside me? Don't worry, I won't do anything. I just want to enjoy this last moment with the girl I first love."

"Uhuh." She sat beside him.

Ace sighed. "So, this is what it feels to be rejected, huh?" He looked above to see the twinkling stars. "I even hoped to see wonderful things like these with you longer."

"I'm sorry."

"Uh? Sorry? Hahahahaha! Don't worry, it's not your fault. I'm just in love with the woman who loves someone else." Ace smiled at her. "Ah, by the way, that really surprised me!"

"Huh? What?"

"On the promenade. I didn't expect to make a guy like Law do that!"

"Hmmm."

"You two looked good together... But it would be better if we're together. Hahahaha!" Ace laughed.

"Hahaha. I would rather choose the 'good'." Robin replied.

"Ouch!"

"Hahaha! But won't you plan on finding some other girls that would really love you? Hmmm, for example, a girl in the University you're going to enroll with." She suggested. "Maybe you'll find the perfect one for you."

"I hope so." Ace looked at the waves.

"If you'll find that woman, don't forget to introduce her to me."

"Uh... Sure!" Ace smiled. 'So, I really don't have a chance anymore. I guess I'll just give up.' He thought. "Law is too lucky, isn't he?"

"Huh? Uh, hey! I haven't told him that I'm with you!"

"Don't worry, I'll be the one to tell him. I know he will not agree if you asked him, right?"

"I guess so." Robin calmed. "Hey, can I go home?"

"Wait, just for five minutes. I want to enjoy this moment for a while. So peaceful, isn't it?"

"Hmmm."

After a few minutes, they returned and Ace walked her home.

"Bye Ace-san!" She turned back to open the door of her house.

"Wait!" Ace grabbed her left arm and hugged her.

"Uh?"

"It's really painful to be heartbroken, and this is my first time to be." His voice started shaking.

"Ace."

"I love you." He tightened his hug. "...and goodbye." His tears made Robin's back wet.

"Uh... Bye."

Ace let her go and walked away without looking back or saying anything.

"Ace!" She called. "I know you'll find her!" She shouted and got inside her house.

* * *

xPandaa: Thanks! I thought so, no one maybe guessed it was Baby 5. You might admire Zoro for what he'll be doing in the next chapters. See ya!

Turtle9Owl: I'm sorry for updating late. I'm having a hard time on how to write what's in my mind. :-) :-) :-)

Guest: Law's fan here! Hi!

apple21: GOMEN! I haven't updated sooner. I'm really sorry! You'll know their real roles soon after a few chapters. And I hope so, I can update as early as possible.

nyan-siro: Yeah! Law's a genius, that's why I like him! He was originally caring but his miserable life made him rude. Robin, on the other hand, already loves him so that made easier for Law. Thank you for appreciating this fic! So you're a LawBin fan.

Gomen minna! The truth is, I watched a lot of anime, I mean a lot, and I almost forgot I have a fic to finish. :-(

Review please.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Warning: For the whole story, sorry for the scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 32

"Dear! Wake up! Don't be late." Olvia's cheerful voice resonated in Robin's room.

"Hai! Coming!" Robin sleepily got up then prepared herself to go to school.

"Hmmm? Aren't you excited? You're now on grade 12, a graduating student!" Her mom cheered her sleepy daughter while preparing their breakfast.

"No, it's just that time passes by so fast. I think the vacation was too short."

"Ows? Is it too short for both of you to enjoy? I'm even jealous, ye know, I had also given a vacation and since you're having a good time, I didn't bother to disturb your romance with Trafalgar-san, I stole just a week though. Kyaahhh! My daughter is madly in love! I wish I can go back to the days of my youth and edit my love story."

"Your reaction is even way too young for a debutant. Itadakimasu!" Robin started digging in.

-x-

Robin sighed. 'I miss the whole straw hats. Why are they having a vacation on faraway lands?'.

She continued walking towards her classroom which is B1-1. "Hey!- Un fleur! Slap!" After being hugged from the back, she immediately sprouted an arm on her shoulder and continuously slapped the person she thought was some new pervert in the academy.

"Ouch! It hurts, Nico-ya!"

"Trafalgar-san? I'm sorry!"

"Hahaha! No, I should be the one apologizing." Law composed himself. "I was just testing you if you'll just let someone hug you from behind." He laughed.

"Hmmm, I really didn't expect it. How unusual, you're not doing things like that. I didn't even noticed your tattooed arm. It was my just my adrenaline rush." She then started to walk ahead.

"Wait!" Law caught up to her. "Where's my morning kiss?" He smirked.

"Idiot! We're at school you know!" Robin blushed since there are also students walking on the corridor.

"Then, just a peck on my cheek won't be rude, right?" He pouted.

'He's really deceiving me through his looks.' She sighed. "I have no choice." She made a peck on his cheek. 'Hmmm? He has really changed a bit... or a lot? That look seems like a child who has given a candy. Cute though.'

"Huh? Did you miss me that much?" Law smirked when he caught her staring.

"Whatever." 'A little, I haven't seen him for a week since mom asked me to attend for her seminars with Professor Clover.'

"I missed you." Law whispered with a very cold tone which sent her shivers.

"We're here." She tried to ignore it. Her face is a bit reddish because of embarrassment though.

"Onee-sama!" Nami greeted her with a hug.

"Nami-ya, she's mine."

"Uh...huh?" Nami paused. It surprised her since Law never had started talking to her first. "Uh... Eh. Gomen!" She tried to laugh, hiding her nervousness.

One after another arrived and the straw hats and the hearts we're having a good time chatting but was stopped when their teacher arrived.

"Good morning."

Law's eyes widened when he saw her.

"What's the matter Trafalgar-san?" Robin noticed.

"Uh? Eh...nothing."

"Wow, she's damn hot!"..."Is she a new teacher in this school?" - whispers from all over the class could be heard.

"Woah! A new mellorine!" Sanji went perverted.

"By the way, let me introduce myself. I am Monet and I'll be your teacher in Sex Education for the moment since your real teacher filed a one-week leave. Please take good care of me." She bowed purposely showing a portion of her bountiful chest.

'Hmmh! A class full of perverts!' Monet looked around after noticing the guys having nosebleeds. 'Oh! I found you!' She set her eyes on Law and smiled seductively. "Okay, let's have an introduction first, alphabetical order."

Each of them then went in front then had themselves introduced to her.

"Since it's already time, see you then! That would be all for today." She then looked at Law and smiled. "You, guy over there! Can you help me carry my things?"

"Oh~mellorine! Let me do it for you~" Sanji offered in his pervert mode.

"Your Law, right? Please!" She ignored Sanji.

"Trafalgar-san, you should respect your teacher." Robin told Law after seeing his pissed look. "Don't worry, I trust you." She smiled. 'This teacher acts so blatant.'

Law just complied. "Where?" He asked disrespectfully.

"In the clinic. The nurse is also on leave and I took over the responsibility." She smiled.

-x-

"Hey! Wait!" Monet grabbed Law's arm when he was about to leave the clinic.

"What are you planning to do, Monet?!"

"Oh? Isn't that a bit rude? I'm your teacher, please show me some respect. Here! Let's talk first." She placed two cups of juice and rice balls on the table.

"Pretending to be good! I have no time for this nonsense!" He tried to unlock the door.

"Ara? You don't want to listen to my news about Doffy?"

Law paused for a moment. "He's already imprisoned."

"Yeah! I know, after you humiliated him. But won't you listen to this news? You'll be in danger."

"Then, WHAT IS IT?!"

"Relax! Sit down first and have your snacks. Do you know it's my birthday today? I remember, you always asked me for rice balls since you don't like bread. By the way, I still love you." She tried her best to look and sound seductive.

"I already have a girlfriend, her name is Nico-ya." He took a bite of the rice ball and drank the whole glass of juice.

'Good! He drank all of it.' She smiled seductively. "Nico-ya? That gorgeous seatmate of yours? Hmmm, she's indeed beautiful but I'm sexier though. And you haven't changed, I like the way you pronounce the 'ya', you're still damn hot."

"Hmm? Law?" She waved her hand. "Law?" She followed Law's line of sight. 'So, it has taken effect already!' She noticed Law staring at her chest. "Hah! It's so hot." She took of her shirt that only her brassiere was left.

Law stood then took hold of her wrists and pinned her down on the floor.

"Hey! Don't be so excited! If you want to do it I've prepared the clinic's bed." Monet used his logia ability to escape him.

Law took off his upper uniform, exposing his tattooed body, and followed her without saying anything. He pinned her down and stared at her eyes.

"I love you!" Monet said seducing him more. 'The drink was too effective! Now, this will be my dream come true!'

Law went above her to kiss her.

-x-

"Haaaaah! Finally we've got to go home! Chopper, Usopp, let's have fun at my house. It's getting boring since Ace is not living with me anymore!" Luffy grabbed Usopp and Chopper.

'Classes have already ended, he's not still coming back.' "Minna, I have something to do, you can go ahead without me." Robin ran out of their classroom.

"I have also something to do." Zoro left.

...

"Monet-sensei!"

"Oh! Robin what made you come here?" Monet opened the clinic's door.

"Uhmm... Do you have any idea where's Trafalgar-san? I still haven't seen him since he went with you."

"Come in first." She smiled and Robin went in. "The truth is..." Monet started. "I and Law already knew each other from the start...and...we've done it again a while ago."

Robin started sweating. "Wh...what do you mean?"

"Noooo! It's so embarrassing, but I just let him do it since he missed me so much and he can't...uhm...he can't..." She showed an embarrassed look."

"Can't what?"

"Uhmmm... Here. I don't wanna say it." She handed her video cam. "You'll see what he did."

Robin played the only video stored. As the video started, "No! No!" She can't contain herself anymore and broke out leaving Monet and the video cam in the clinic.

'That's what you'll get for making Law yours!' Monet smiled.

-x-

'I said I trust him! But what has he done?' She ran, without looking ahead, through the corridors leaving tears on the floor.

"Ouch-" She bumped into someone walking opposite her direction.

"Oi! You should - huh? R...Robin?"

Robin lifted her head but only to see Zoro.

"Wait, you're crying?" Zoro tried to hold her arm but Robin immediately evaded it and ran straight ahead without saying anything.

'As I thought, something really happened.' Zoro headed to the clinic where he thought Robin came from.

-x-

Robin's phone vibrated. It seems like she already received more than 20 missed calls from Law. She just locked herself in her bedroom, she wants to be alone for the meantime. Good thing for her, Olvia isn't home yet.

It's already 7:00 in the evening and her phone stopped vibrating. She suddenly heard the doorbell ringing. She looked outside to see who, but she saw Law kept pressing the doorbell. She laid down her bed and ignored it. A moment later, it stopped ringing. She took a peep again but no Law was found.

Her phone vibrated again but now it was a text message. "At the plaza near the mall, I'm waiting and I won't leave 'til you come." - Trafalgar-san.

"Hmmmh!" She ignored it and threw herself on the bed to sleep.

...few hours had passed her eyes are still open...

Now it's already midnight... "Ahhh! WHY?" She shouted.

Robin then got up and changed her clothes. 'Now it's already midnight. If he's not there anymore, then I would assume he gave up with guilt and I'm surely going to break up with him.'

-x-

"Then what is it?" Robin saw Law leaning back on the tree with his hat covering his face. It was full moon then, and it gave light enough to see things around. She looked around and remembered the place where they first knew their feelings were mutual, a tree giving shed to a bench where they sat.

Law didn't move or say anything.

"IF YOU'RE ALREADY ASLEEP, THEN IT WOULD BE BETTER IF I DID NOT COME!" She shouted and turned back to leave.

"Nico-ya." Law called with his usual husky voice.

Robin paused but she didn't look back.

"Let's break up."

* * *

Guest: Gomen, Really? How will you be able to tag me in those pics? Well, thanks then for reviewing and reading this story. I'll probably make a time skip next chapter. :-)

nyan-siro (c1): Yeah, you're absolutely right!

one piece (c15): My bad for that, I knew it already. People have different preferences in shipping characters.

apple21: Yeah, it was better that they gave up already as early as possible... Hmmm, more likely it'll be a terrible problem. I hope you enjoyed this update!

Review kudasai!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Warning: For the whole story, sorry for the scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 33

"Nico-ya! Let's break up."

Robin paused for a while and tried to comprehend what he just opened up. 'No... I am the one who wants to break up with him... I want to say it myself and not him...but...but'. "W-why?" She said with a bit shaky tone and faced him with a shocked look. "WOULD YOU MIND EXPLAINING EVERYTHING BEFORE BRINGING THAT UP?" She angrily cried then sprouted an arm on his chest and made it throw his hat which covered his face.

O.O

Her eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING FOR?" She shouted being outraged by what she just saw.

"So you're that furious when someone's trying to hook up with me?" Law calmly said with eyes closed.

"S-so what?! I have the right to be, but now-"

"Relax Nico-ya." He smirked. "Room! Shambles!" He teleported her and embraced her tightly from her back. "'Cause I love you so much." He whispered while the warmth of his breath she felt on her neck made her flinch.

"H-hey-"

"I love you!" He covered her mouth by his hand and kissed her on her cheeks.

"LET ME GO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Trying to calm you down." He huskily then immediately pinned her down on the grassy ground.

"ARE YOU-". He kissed her on the lips.

"I didn't betray you." He said showing a serious mood. "You said you trust me, right? Where's that trust? Do you really know how much I love you, Nico-ya?" He looked straight her eyes trying to read her more.

Robin paused. "B-but... M-monet-sensei said...and the v-video." She looked away sobbing.

"Look at me Nico-ya! I didn't hook up with her nor did it with some other women before."

"But I saw what you did in the video." She cried.

"Did you really see that we did it? Did you finished the video? I assume you didn't, right?" He wiped her tears and smiled.

"Y-yeah. I-I couldn't dare to finish it. She said y-you also did it before."

"Believe me. We just knew each other and that's all of it. As I said, I'm still inexperienced." Law explained as an assurance. "Do you remember this?" He showed the necklace he wears which Robin gave him.

"Uh-uh." She calmed down.

Law helped her up then they sat on the bench under the tree. "Do you want to listen to the whole story?" He asked hugging from her side to comfort her.

"Uh." She nodded.

*Flashback*

"What are you planning to do, Monet?!"

"Oh? Isn't that a bit rude? I'm your teacher, please show me some respect. Here! Let's talk first." She placed two cups of juice and rice balls on the table.

"I have no time for this nonsense!" He tried to unlock the door.

"Ara? You don't want to listen to my news about Doffy?"

"Then, WHAT IS IT?!"

"Relax! Sit down first and have your snacks. Do you know it's my birthday today? I remember, you always asked me for rice balls since you don't like bread. By the way, I still love you." She tried her best to look and sound seductive.

"I already have a girlfriend, her name is Nico-ya." He took a bite of the rice ball and drank the whole glass of juice.

She smiled seductively. "Nico-ya? That gorgeous seatmate of yours? Hmmm, she's indeed beautiful but I'm sexier though. And you haven't changed, I like the way you pronounce the 'ya', you're still damn hot."

"Hmm? Law?" She waved her hand. "Law?" She smiled evilly. "Hah! It's so hot." She took off her shirt that only her brassiere was left.

Law stood then took hold of her wrists and pinned her down on the floor.

"Hey! Don't be so excited! If you want to do it I've prepared the clinic's bed." Monet used his logia ability to escape him.

Law took off his upper uniform, exposing his tattooed body, and followed her without saying anything. He pinned her down and stared at her eyes.

"I love you!" Monet said seducing him more.

Law went above her to have the romance started. He was about to kiss her but when the pendant of the necklace Robin gave him landed on Monet's face, he paused.

"What the hell?! It's getting on our way!" She was about to grab the pendant to throw it but Law recoiled. "Hey! Continue! Let's soak ourselves with pleasure!" She hugged Law, who's above her, through his neck.

"Nico-ya... What am I doing?" He snapped out of the erotic thoughts. He immediately got his shirt and ran outside.

"Damn it!" He heard Monet cursed.

*End of Flashback*

"In short, she made me drink the juice which was mixed with something that would excite a man. And her plan was a failure because of this. She didn't even had a kiss with me." He smiled then raised the pendant with letters 'NT'. "It means Nico-ya and Trafalgar-san for always."

"I thought I was a goner." Robin wiped her tears and smiled. "I'm sorry for not trusting you. I love you!" She hugged him back tightly. "By the way, why did you say let's break up!" She glared getting her arms off him.

"Hahaha. I'm sorry! I just wanna see your reaction. Your really like a wife who scolds her husband." He smirked.

"Then what if I will really break up with you?!"

"No, no. That's impossible, I know you won't." He laughed.

"Hmmh! If you didn't wear the necklace, what would happen?!" She meanly looked away.

"Of course! I would still manage to avoid it."

"Avoid?! You almost kissed her?! Is that what you call avoid?!"

"Nico-ya, why are so mean? Just forget about it, okay? Why are you so jealous?" He pleaded.

Robin sighed. "What can I do? Okay, okay. But next time, don't you dare! Or else!"

"Or else what? What Nico-ya? Hmmm." He tickled her.

"H-hey! S-stop it!"

"That! Smile! Hahaha. My girlfriend's incomparably beautiful!" He smirked.

"Hai! Hai! Since this is settled, let's go home!" Robin said.

"No." He opposed.

"No? Why?" She stood and crossed her arms.

"I said no."

"Here we are again! You're so stubborn, it's already 2:00 a.m. and I still haven't slept."

"Then let's sleep together!"

"Then at my home will do." She grinned.

"Let's sleep together. Here!"

"What?!"

Law stood and picked up his thrown hat. "You know? If it wasn't you who threw this hat, I would have slaughtered him or her." He sat on the grass beside the base of the tree and leaned his back on it. "Come here! Let's sleep already, I'm also sleepy you know."

"You're so creepy!" She sighed. "I don't have a choice." She walked towards him.

Law grabbed her hand which made her fall above him. "You can make me your pillow, it's hard though but you can hear your name inside me." He smirked holding her head onto his chest. "This hat was the only thing that will always make me remember my family, especially my father. He was the one who gave this to me."

"I'm sorry." She said as she can hear his heart beating.

"It's okay, as long as it's you." He kissed her head.

...

"Nico-ya! Wake up!"

"Uh-huh?" Robin barely opened her eyes because of the sunlight which is directed to her eyes.

"Good morning!" Law smirked.

Robin got up. "Hey, what's that bruise on you're face?" She just saw the mark of a beating on his face which she wasn't able to see 'cause the moonlight wasn't enough to make it visible. "Did you-"

"No, it's nothing." He looked away.

*Flashback*

At the academy's mini park...

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO MAKING HER CRY YOU BASTARD!" Zoro punched Law with a very great impact on her face that made him flew away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Law wiped the blood on his cheek. "And who the hell cried?!"

"I saw Robin crying. She was from the clinic so I went in to know why. And WHAT DID YOU DO? HOOKING UP WITH THE NEW TEACHER? LEAVING A VIDEO FOR HER TO SEE IT?" He charged then picked him through his collar.

'Hooking up? New teacher? Video?' He thought. "No! That's not true!" He immediately understood what Zoro meant. "Nico-ya... where is she?"

"Do you know that I'll be very happy if you two will break up? I can beat all the hell out of you right now for making her cry, but I can't just bring myself to see her hurt!" He gave him another punch.

"Thanks!" Law smirked then punched him heavily which took him down and left him a punch mark on his face same as Law's. "See you number 2." Law immediately left him.

*End of Flashback*

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Yeah! Let's go to your home."

"Ah... Yeah! We're gonna be late!" She panicked.

"No, we're not joining classes for a week until that Monet will get her ass off our academy. It won't affect to much on our grades, right? Besides, it's for our own good to avoid her." He held her hand and they both walked outside the park. "Inform Nami-ya that we're not joining classes for a week."

"Okay, I'll text her." She smiled sweetly.

-x-

"Ohayo minna-san!" Nami entered the classroom.

"Ohayo Nami-swan~!"

"O Nami! You're always empty-handed!" Luffy commented.

"Am I a walking fridge?" She glared. "Oi! Zoro, Ohayo!"

...

"ZORO!" She lifted Zoro's buried head.

"Ohayo...Zzzz." Zoro greeted back yawning.

"Uh? What happened to your face?" Nami saw the blackened spot on his cheek.

"Nothing." He buried his head again.

"Ah. My phone!" She felt a vibration in her pocket.

"Nami, I and Trafalgar-san won't be in class for a week. Just tell the others about it and don't worry, he decided to have this week for us to enjoy since the class isn't formally starting yet. Thank you!" - She read aloud Robin's message.

'I see. So it went well.' Zoro thought to himself then continued his nap.

* * *

Guest: Monet mixed something in his drink but her plan didn't succeed though he almost cheated, according to him. I don't like her for Law in the first place. :-)

Turtle9Owl: Hmmm. I use facebook and I seldom open my account. But it's okay, just send me a pm. And Law said he didn't do it, don't worry. :-)

lll: It's okay. Law said nothing happened.

Lawbin shipper: I have plans for Tashigi and Nami in the future. And don't worry, Law is still a virgin as he expained:-) There will be a timeskip next chapter I guess.

apple21: Law was just kidding about breaking up; you know, they love each other very much. And yes! I also like LawNa! I'm trying my best not to forget about updating...gomen.

Guest: Thanks for loving this story! It was Law who said it for his own pleasure, teasing her. I can't say yet if it will be Lawbin, Zorobin, Acebin, etc. Gomen! But whatever will it be... I didn't see smileys by the way.

Review kudasai!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Warning: For the whole story, sorry for the scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 34

"Yohohoho! Time passes by and we'll finally have our togas worn next week!" Brook laughed as the whole Hearts and Strawhats entered the academy's hall.

"This is super!" Franky showed his signature pose.

"Yay! I really can't wait to eat in a university's cafeteria!" Cheered the strawhat captain. "Isn't it minna?"

'Uh. When will food be out of his mind?' Nami thought being disgusted.

"Come to think of it, we sure will go to different universities right?" Chopper asked as they sat on the chairs near the stage. "Probably, I and Law will be of the same school since we have the same preferences."

"Ara? So we're going in different university Trafalgar-san?" Robin teased.

"I can't help it. I also have my dreams." He said annoyed by the fact he has to go in a different school.

"North Blue University, isn't it? It is the only university for students who want to take medical related courses." Chopper informed.

"Yeah." Law answered.

'Huh?'. "Sanji, what's the matter? You seem so silent today, it's not like you! Tell us also where you're going to enroll?" Luffy noticed Sanji's unusual behavior.

"Uh-huh? Eh... Zeff called me recently and said I'm going to Kamabakka to proceed as a professional cook." He answered lifelessly.

"Hah! Isn't that good shitty cook? Probably you'll come back chasing me. Hahahaha!" Zoro laughed aloud.

"What did you say, baka marimo?" Sanji barked.

"Huh? Who do you say baka?"

"Oi! You guys! It's about to start." Usopp calmed them down.

"Ahem! The academy gathered all the candidates for graduation to inform and congratulate beforehand the students who showed excellency in academics. I, the Vice-president of this academy, Silvers Rayleigh will hereby announce the name of the aces for this batch as the pride of our school."

"Huh? Is this why they gathered us? So boring." Luffy commented.

"Finally! Robin, I'm sure you'll be in higher ranks!" Nami complimented.

"Hmmm. I don't know, there are also students in other sections who did good, right?"

"Now, for this batch's Valedictorian," Rayleigh opened the scroll he's holding. "Nico Robin!"

The hall was then filled with applause and whispers of praises and disagreements could be heard anywhere.

"Oh? Onee-sama! Is that only your reaction!"

"What should I be doing then?"

"Eh?" Nami sighed while holding her forehead. "I forgot that you are used to this kind of things."

"All awardees must occupy the seats in the stage as a recognition." Rayleigh informed.

Robin was about to stand but Law suddenly grasped her from the side that made her fall on his lap, as they were sitting next to each other.

"H-hey! Let me go it's embarrassing!" She blushed.

"Congratulations...that's my Nico-ya!" He whispered in his husky voice.

"Ahem!" Rayleigh cleared her throat. "Nico Robin?"

Law let her go and she then went on stage.

"Our Salutatorian: Vivi Nerfetari! And the following are also awarded as top students in this academy in alphabetical order: Kohza, Nami, Roronoa Zoro, Tony Tony Chopper, and Trafalgar D. Water Law. Please come on stage for recognition." Rayleigh announced.

"Sugoi Zoro! Chopper! Nami! Tra-guy! You guys were actually in it!" Luffy looked at them as they were lined up on the stage.

-x-

'The sea breeze here in North Blue Island sure is relaxing. Tomorrow will be our graduation day and I already asked Nico-ya to spend a week with me though I didn't tell her it'll be here.' Law thought.

The largest town in the New World can be clearly seen from the seashore. Even the the top part of the Faculty building of the New World Academy is visible despite its location which were surrounded by trees for shade.

"Being in love is hard, isn't it Cora-san?" He looked onto to clear blue sky imagining Corazon grinning at him. "I even spent my nights working everywhere for the past four months to earn money enough for this occasion without her knowing. Haaaah! I hope this great effort will not be put to waste." He tiredly looked down. "I'm sure she would have scolded me if she knew what I was doing."

He walked towards the open cottage he paid for a week to take rest. He can see the happy looks of some couples passing by.

'I hope Nico-ya will be happy with this, also to thank her for enduring my attitude that sometimes I'm stubborn.' He smirked, imagining how spoiled he is.

"Long time no see, Law!"

Law flinched because of the sudden familiar voice coming from his back. He slowly turned and his eyes widened. "Doflamingo!"

"Yo! I'm thirsty, can you offer your blood?"

"Why?! Why are you here?!" Law is slowly stepping backwards to the seashore.

"Why? Do you think I'll just let myself suffer from a brat's doing?! HUH?! Bullet string!" Doflamingo released string bullets from his finger which severed Law's left shoulder.

"Damn! Room!" He activated his room and manipulated the atmosphere and tried to hit him with the objects covered by his room.

Enraged by the memories that he just made fun of him, Doflamingo beat him with all his might and threw him on the middle of the sea to ensure he won't be alive anymore.

-x-

May 30 - Graduation Day.

'Hmmm... Trafalgar-san hasn't sent me a message since yesterday. I wonder what he's doing. Is he going to surprise me?' Robin thought as she looked at herself in the mirror wearing her toga.

"Dear, can you just go ahead? I'll be right at your school after this. I might take some time." Olvia told her while doing some business.

"Okay mom! But please be there, I would love you to hear my speech!" She squealed.

"Ows? Sure! You really are excited, huh?" Olvia teased.

"Of course! I'm also excited for what Trafalgar-san is planning since he asked me a week with him."

"Honeymoon already? Hey, hey! You're too young for that!" She continued teasing her.

"Mom! It's not like that!" Robin blushed.

"Oh! By the way, I've transfered all my money to your account. It's in your closet. It's enough for living withing six years including your school fees and everything you need in your college life." Her mother smiled.

"WHAT? What do you mean? Are you saying you're leaving me?"

"No, no of course! I just want to fully support you. I know I lacked a lot as your mother. Anyways, I'll also be out of the Island for the next six months and I'm gonna miss you!" Olvia embraced her.

"Mom! What are you doing?" Robin sobbed. "I-it's like you're going to leave me alone! Being with you is enough for me!" She hugged her back.

"Haha! What are you saying? Of course not!"

"B-but what you're telling me-"

"Hai hai! Don't ruin your make-up! It's your graduation day and the celebrity shouldn't cry!" She jokingly said.

"Uh-huh." Robin gently wiped her tears.

"Please live." Her mom unconsciously whispered, not enough for her to hear, as she tightened her embrace. "Go, I'm sure you're classmates are waiting for you."

-x-

The commencement ceremony is about to end. Robin's heart is pounding heavily since Law and her mother is nowhere to be seen.

"Oi Nami, Robin doesn't look well." Zoro approached Nami enough for her to hear him.

"Yeah, I noticed. How can she feel easy if the seat next to Chopper is empty?"

"I'd better give that bastard a lesson for making her look like that! And what the hell is he doing this time that he should be here?!" He gritted his teeth.

"Hmmmh! You haven't still moved on for Robin? Me? It's almost two years since they were together, and of course I've gotten it over!" She tongued out.

"Tsk."

...

"The ceremony ended, still Bepo, Tra-guy and the others aren't here...hmmm?" Luffy tilted his head. "What a waste, I wish I was able to substitute Tra-guy on his seat and get his awards." He pouted.

They gathered themselves to congratulate each other and make plans for the remaining time they'll be spending before they will go on separate universities.

"Robin? Did you call him?" Nami asked her worried friend as she took off her toga and kept it in her paper bag.

"His phone might be switched off. I can't call him." She responded with an anxious tone.

"Why not we'll go to his house then?" Luffy out of the blue suggested.

'Uh...this idiot still uses his head sometimes.' Usopp thought.

"Right! Let's go!" Robin hastily walked ahead.

"Oi Onee-sama wait! Minna, let's go!"

-x-

"No! TELL ME IT'S A LIE!" Robin shouted to Law's friends. "T-tell me it's a l-lie..." She fell on her knees holding Law's fluffy animal printed hat.

"R-Robin." Nami, who felt bad for her, sobbed and tried to comfort her.

"D-Doflamingo came here yesterday evening just to tell us and return his hat. We forgot to tell you 'cause we were also shocked that Captain didn't come back." Cried Bepo.

Robin weakly stood, embracing the hat, and ran outside the hearts' dorm.

"Nami, I'll follow her." Zoro said then hastily followed Robin.

"I too!" Sanji gestured to run but...

"Sanji-kun! You stay with me! Help me investigate this sudden happenings." Nami grabbed his collar.

"Hai! Nami-swa-"

"This is serious! Idiot!" She landed punch on his head.

"That mingo! Whenever I'll see him, I will surely beat him into pieces!" Luffy said clenching his fists with teeth gritted.

"Oi! Oi! We're still not sure about it right? That Doflamingo should just have beaten him, got his hat but Law escaped. You know well his ability." Usopp explained trying to neutralize the atmosphere.

"But he said he threw him in the middle of the sea and let him drown until death or eaten by some wild sea creatures." Shachi replied.

"Eh." 'That's why I didn't agree about his idea of defeating the Donquixote org. And why the hell he got out of jail?' Usopp thought with fear.

"Usopp! I'll be alone in my university in the next island!" Chopper cried as he jumped on Usopps arms.

-x-

Robin continued running without looking ahead her way. The sweet memories of her and Law were flashing in her mind.

"Why? Why? You said you don't want to lose me? And here I am, you're the one who left me instead!" She said to the enclasped hat imagining it as Law. It was already wet soaked by her continuously falling tears.

She ran so fast until she arrived at her house in no time. She opened the unlocked door and closed it again. It was already dark since it's about to be evening. She turned on the light but what she found lying on the floor made her lose her strength and balance resulting to fall again on her knees.

"M-mom?" She didn't move an inch nor blink her eyes, her sanity left her.

* * *

Guest: Zoro wasn't really knocked out by Law. It was just a counterpart to what Zoro also did to him. Thanks that you enjoyed this anyway!

apple21: Haha, I'm sorry for the previous chapter, that was really part of this fic in the beginning. So this is really it that you said something big is gonna happen. I'm working on making Nami as one of the major characters, by the way.

Turtle9Owl: Yeah! Thanks for awaiting every chapter! I'm really happy about it. I hope it won't take long for me to update next. Domo arigatou!

More Reviews Please!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Warning: For the whole story, sorry for the scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 35

'Uhh? Where am I?' She opened her eyes but closed them right away after having the bright rays of white light struck her lids. 'I can't hear anything, it's so solemn.' "Where am I?" She uttered weakly.

"Uh-Huh?" Zoro, with his face buried on the patient's bed, woke up showing a mean look. "Uh? Robin? You're finally awake! Thank goodness." His expression changed after he saw her trying to steal a glimpse of him.

"Z-zoro?" She called and tried to open her eyes. "The light's so bright."

"Huh? ... Uh... I'm sorry." Zoro then immediately turned on the dim light. "Wait, I'll call the doctor that you've finally waken up."

...

"Her body as for now is weak but soon she'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about her condition right now. Her wounds are also healing fast and you can hope a fast recovery." The doctor informed then left.

"Hahhh." Zoro released a sigh of relief. 'Now that she's going to be fine, I'm going to call Nami.' He went outside the hospital room and closed the door. "Hello? Nami..."

'I see.' She closed her eyes as she could remember what was going on.

*Flashback*

"M-mom?" Robin mouthed as she was approaching the lying body of Olvia after she turned on the light. Her mother's clothes were ripped and she was covered with blood. "H-hey! Mom!" She shook her, she can feel the cold temperature of Olvia's body. Her heart isn't producing any beat even her pulse. She's already dead. "MOM!" Robin cried with all her might.

She saw a bloody knife beside the corpse. "Why are these happening to me?" She wept crawling to get the knife. Her sanity left her and she just continuously stabbed her left leg, nonstop.

...

"Ughhh! Where the hell am I?" Zoro cursed scratching his head while examining what street he is in right now. He just kept on going straight. 'I hope her mother is with her for the meantime.' wished him in his thoughts.

After going straight, he arrived at Luffy's place in which he immediately know what street would he take to arrive at Robin's home.

Finally after several minutes, "Robin?" He shouted accompanied by loud knocks. "It's Zoro! - Oh! It's not locked!" He opened the door. His eyes widened by what met his eyes.

"Robin!" He ran towards his nakama and tried to stop her from stabbing herself. He held her hand but was pushed away.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME! OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU WITH THIS KNIFE!" shouted Robin with demonic eyes and an unusual aura. She tried to stand but failed due to the numerous stabbings her left leg received.

"Robin!" Zoro tried to come to her aid.

"I SAID DON'T COME!" She pointed the knife to him.

"Robin! Please!" He pleaded as he feels so much pity for her seeing her like that. He started walking towards her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She tried to stand again but eventually fell on her knees.

"Robin!" He ran trying to catch her then embraced her. "Uhhh!" Zoro could feel the knife which pierced his muscular shoulder.

"I-I... said leave me alone..." Robin sobbed weakly on his shoulder.

"Please! Don't hurt yourself anymore, I can't bear watching you like these... Stab me all you want, I'm always here for you... As your crying shoulder." Zoro said these words crying while embracing her tightly. He couldn't contain it anymore that made him break into tears as he himself knows that he loves her so much.

They were both sobbing on each shoulder until Robin, being extremely weak, lost her consciousness.

*End of Flashback*

"I'm on my way there. Okay bye." Said Nami on the other line.

Zoro released a heavy sigh then then entered the room. He walked towards where Robin is lying and sat on her bed.

Robin felt a weight on the bed and opened her eyes. "Z-zoro..."

"Hmmm?" He hummed then caressed her hair.

"I-is your shoulder o-okay?"

"Yeah, it wasn't deep." He smiled still caressing her.

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed. "Why are these happening to me?" She asked herself.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm always here for you. We're always here for you, your friends!"

"B-but why...? Law... M-mom...?" Her voice is shaking uttering the people she has lost.

Zoro didn't know what to do to bring her to comfort and just continued what he was doing.

They were just like that until Robin calmed down. Zoro, on the other hand, slept burying his head on the hospital bed Robin is lying.

* knock * knock * knock *

Robin could here few knocks. "Zoro!" She tried waking him up. "Zoro!" She weakly lifted her left hand and caressed her green hair. "Zorooo-san?"

"HUH?!" He finally woke up giving a what's-your-problem-look.

"Someone's knocking out there." She giggled a bit.

"Oh! Sorry!" He came to his senses and immediately stood to open the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Nami, who is so outraged by Zoro who didn't open her quickly, shouted and threw her bag on his face.

"Ouch!"

Nami sighed. "Onee-sama!" She immediately ran towards Robin and embraced her. "Onee-sama, how are you doing?" She asked with great concern.

"Uh-uh... Hahaha. I think I'm going to be fine." Robin gave her an assurance.

"That's a relief!" Nami breathed heavily. "Don't do it again, okay? We're always here for you! Your can always lean on us."

"Hmmhhahah... Okay okay." Robin chuckled.

"Ehem..." Zoro let out a noise to make them know he still exists in their midst.

"Oh! Zoro, thank you so much for taking care of her. And because of that I'll decrease your debt." The naughty Nami winked.

"By the way, where's Luffy? He's with you the whole time right?" Asked Zoro.

"Yeah, and where are the others? I wanna see them." Robin said.

"I guess after accompanying me all the time with the investigation regarding these recent happenings, Luffy got tired and I just let him rest; he's alone at his home right now, probably eating then slept right away."

"How 'bout the others?" Robin inquired.

"Uhhh... Sanji was immediately summoned by Zef to Kamabakka and he has no choice but to go as soon as possible, Zef's so scary according to him. Chopper is now currently at North Blue University taking their entrance exam and I don't know when he'll come back. Usopp is attending his preparatory class for his course together with Franky in the next Island. And Brook is teaching music lessons as his part time job - to earn money for college."

"I see... That's too bad." Robin commented.

"I'm sorry, onee-sama!" Nami pouted.

"S-so how's the investigation?" Robin, out of the blue, asked.

"Eh...? Uhhh... Regarding Law and Doflamingo, it's still pending since no traces of hi-his d-dead body... can be found and the Doflamingo, on the other hand, is also nowhere to be found." Nami sighed before she continued. "Your mother...-"

"Nami, maybe's not the right time to tell her. Robin, you have to rest for your recovery, okay?" Zoro, being informed beforehand about the investigation on the phone, demanded.

Robin took a deep breath then just closed her eyes. Zoro could see that she's about to break into tears that's why he stopped Nami.

-x-

"Moshi moshi! ACE!" Luffy shouted to Ace who was on the other line.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! I have a good news for you."

"Good news? You're coming back with tons of meat, aren't ya?" Luffy drooled.

"Hhhmmm...maybe...but with my girlfriend, not meat! Hahaha! I can imagine your face right now." Ace laughed on the other line.

"Ehhhh?! Then, when are you coming?"

"The day after tomorrow." Answered Ace.

"Ace, I have a very terrible news for you! Olvia's already dead!"

"D-dead? You mean R-Robin's mother died?" Ace got surprised. "But how come-?"

"Just be here already! So that you'll know the whole story! Don't forget the meat, bye!" Luffy putted down the telephone.

* * *

*sighs a lot* I'm really sorry for not updating in the past months. But here it is! So please enjoy and leave reviews in this quite short chapter.

See you!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Warning: For the whole story, sorry for the scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 36

Nami held her head sighing as she enters the key in the knob to open her house.

"NAMIIIIII!" a seems like replica of hers called out and ran from the inside towards her, immediately giving her a tight embrace.

"NO-NO-NOJIKO?!" Nami barely breathed.

"Yeah! I miss you onee-san!" Nojiko let her go.

"I-Is this really you? I thought you were always busy for your studies and work!" Nami inhaled still surprised.

"Absolutely! Come, take your seat first." Nojiko offered throwing herself in the couch.

"As if you own this house that I've been renting for centuries..."

"Hmmm... By the way, I'm here because I am going to be introduced to the brother and the friends of my boyfriend! Kyaaahhh!" Nojiko squeaked.

"For real? You're boyfriend must be so unlucky to have you!" Nami joked.

"Well, we were in a relationship for almost 6 months. You know if you'll see him, hmmmh, I don't know... there's a possibility that you'll snatch him from me, BUT NEVER! Because he's super hot plus rich plus a gentleman!" Her sister bragged.

"RICH!" Nami's eyes twinkled. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She threw back the pillow her sister threw to her.

"You haven't changed and you're still my kawaii Nami!" Nojiko chuckled. "Well, how about you?"

"Not interested in a relationship right now, I'm still worrying about enrolling in college." She sighed looking down to remove her worn sandals.

"Don't worry! I'll help you find a part time job. You work while you study like me!" She gave her sister an assurance.

"Oh! Thank you onee-san!" Nami ran towards her sister and gave her a warm embrace.

-x-

"Good morning, ma'am, sir! How can I help you?"

"Do you have mea- ouch!" Nami hushed Luffy up.

"Uh...we just wanna inquire about the progress of the investigation in the murder case of Nico Olvia and T-Trafalgar D. Water Law." Nami inquired.

"Oh! I see, Nico...Nico...Here! Uhmmm, it says here that one of the possible suspects is her daughter, Nico Robin, as traces of her fingerprints can be found on the knife used to stab Mrs. Nico to death-"

"WHAT!" Nami and Luffy shouted. "THIS IS BULLSHIT! ROBIN IS-" Luffy was about to grab the collar of the investigator but was held by Nami.

"Sir! Don't worry, it can also be justified that she's not included since it is reported here that Mrs. Nico Olvia was robbed, raped, and murdered so Ms. Robin would be out of the question about the rape case."

Nami gasped from what she just heard. 'What insolence!' She thought clenching her fists. "Okay ma'am, that would be all I wanna know. Let's go Luffy!" She grabbed her comrade and quickly ditched the firm.

"Wait! What about Mr. Trafalgar! Ma'am, Sir!" The investigator called out.

-x-

Zoro gritted his teeth clenching his fists after hearing the information from Nami. He was really so furious about what happened to Olvia and that he was thinking how Robin would react once she know what her mother had undergone before being killed.

"So, what shall we do now? Shall we tell her?" Nami asked.

Zoro sighed scratching his head. "I don't know, the doctor said she'd be out tomorrow. Maybe you can tell her, she'll be fine...perhaps."

"What do you mean 'I can tell her'? YOU tell her! You are always here with her and I don't have the courage to say anything that would make her feel down, you know!"

"HUH!?"

"No huhs! GO!" Nami grabbed Zoro and entered Robin's room as they were discussing and arguing outside.

"Onee-sama! There's something Zoro wants to te- wait, are you crying? Hey Luffy what happened?"

"I told her about her mother being robbed and raped before was murdered and she being one of the possible suspects." Luffy said innocently.

"WHA-" Nami and Zoro jaw-dropped.

"It's okay Nami, Zoro. I just thought how irresponsible I am." Robin sobbed.

Both Nami and Zoro released a sigh of relief.

"No onee-sama, you're not!" Nami went near her and caressed her hair. "There are things that could happen unexpectedly, if you can't bear it just lean on your friends."

"Thanks Nami." Robin, despite her tears, managed to smile.

'Thank goodness!' Zoro thought forming a smile of hope in his lips.

"By the way, Ace said that he'll be visiting us here with her girlfriend." Luffy unknowingly broke the moment.

Robin giggled. 'I see, so he did really found her.'

"Eh? Ace has? Hahaha, how unlucky would that woman be! Hahahaha!" Nami laughed evilly.

*knock* knock* knock*

"Uh, speaking of him. Come in!" Nami said loudly enough for who's outside to hear.

"Yo!" Ace and her girlfriend entered and closed the door.

"Ace!" Luffy greeted.

Nami's eyes widened as woman beside Ace surprised her a lot.

"NO-NO-NO-NOJIKO?!"

"NA-NA-NA-NAMI?!"

The sisters pointed their fingers at each other. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" They said in chorus.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ace asked out of surprise.

"I'm her sister!" They again said in chorus.

"WHAT?!" The three boys in the room reacted. "Then that would be fine." Ace added.

Robin just giggled on her bed.

"Yo Robin! How are you doing!" Ace walked towards her.

"I'm doing fine, thanks to them." She smiled.

"Oh come on! No 'thanks' for me? And don't give me that sweet smile of yours, I already have a girlfriend!" Ace whispered.

"Hahaha, you haven't changed." Robin commented.

"Oi! Nami, since you know Ace long before me, don't ever try to snatch him from me, okay?!" Nojiko warned her.

"Yuck! You're so unlucky to have him and Ace is doomed to have you. Not a single thing interests me to meddle for your information!" Nami rebutted

"Then that's good to hear. We're perfect for each other therefore, right sweetheart?" Nojiko squealed then ran and hugged Ace from his back.

'Sweetheart?' Nami just showed a disgusted look.

"Okay, let me introduce you formally to my brother and friends. Babe, that green haired man sitting near the patient is Zoro, the beautiful woman lying there is Robin and beside Zoro is my brother Luffy. And no need for Nami."

"Oi!-" Nami reacted.

"Nice to meet you!" Nojiko bowed in respect.

"The others aren't here unfortunately." Ace added.

"It's OK! So Nami, which of these two guys here has your attention?" Nojiko teased.

"Onee-san! Haven't I told you I lost interest in that kind of stuffs?!".

"Hmmm... Oh! This green haired guy is a complete hottie but he's not my type though. Ace's brother, on the other hand, looks messy and childish but that made him handsome if you look him closely and cute. I don't mind any of them to be my brother-in-law." Nojiko casually said.

"Hey!" Nami was a little embarrassed. Her sister is a real deal in teasing and pissing her off.

Robin chuckled from what she heard. "Nami, you're blushing." She added.

"Onee-sama!"

"Oi! Don't include me in your lunacies!" Zoro inserted.

"I don't mind either." Luffy answered with innocence.

"NEVER!"

"Who knows?" Nojiko taunted.

"HAHAHAHA!" They laughed at Luffy and Nami's responses and reactions.

* * *

Thank you for all your supports and special thanks for those who reviewed. Please continue to read and review your thoughts and ideas, see you!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Warning: For the whole story, sorry for the scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 37

Few weeks had passed after Robin recovered from the incident. She came into a decision to just stop the investigation regarding her mother's death, it won't resurrect her love ones though and she didn't like to plant resentments, so she wanted to live a new life, with her friends who are always there to support her. She really had a hard time moving on from what happened however she chose not to look weak in front of her friends so she could see them free from anxiety she was carrying. She found herself fortunate to have them that fate made her, Nami, Zoro, and Luffy admitted in the same university.

Nami is now at Robin's apartment, helping her onee-sama to unpack her stuffs for living in the meantime of studying in the All Blue University in Central New World which is about thirteen hours by bus far from the Kaizoku academy.

"Nami, how's you're living with Nojiko-san?" Robin asked while organizing her garments in her bedroom.

"It's going fine and I even already have a part time job in a café thanks to her." replied Nami.

"Well that would be good, by the way why did you go for economics? I know it myself that it is not your preference."

"I can't help it." Nami sighed. "The nearest university which offers different fields of studies is the sole large building a mile away from this apartment. The one I really want is only offered in the University of Sky City and the cost of living there is just too expensive not to mention spending millions of Bellies just to go there by plane...but anyways, being an economist is not really bad because it always talks about budget and money of course! Hahahaha!" She laughed with eyes turned to bellies sign.

"I see. Good luck then! I am just so happy that I can really pursue Archeology." Robin added.

"For a lot of reasons, I'm still happy that we four are coincidentally in one university unlike Sanji-kun and the others." said Nami.

*knock* knock* knock*

"Nami, can you go see who's at it?" Robin asked.

"Hai, coming! Who-?! Zoro! What are you doing here?" Nami was surprised.

"HUH?! And what are you doing here too?!" Zoro asked back.

"Oh! Is it Zoro? Come in! I'm sorry Nami I forgot to tell you that Zoro was the one who found this apartment for me and that really helped me a lot. Also, he's living next to this room." informed Robin.

Nami eyed Zoro not letting him in. Zoro just gave her a 'what-now' look.

"Hey, don't you have a plan on letting me in? I'm here to ask if she needs any of my help." Zoro raised his brow.

"Oh! Good timing that now I'm feeling tired. Onee-sama, I'm taking rest Zoro would like to lend you a hand!" Nami howled.

"I don't mind!" shouted Robin from her bedroom.

"Go and good luck! You can do it!" Nami whispered blinking an eye to the green haired.

'Huh?' Zoro just scratched his head and entered after Nami threw herself in the couch in the mini living room of Robin's unit.

"So, how can I help you?" He asked.

"Ah, kindly get that bag and see what's inside it. I'm kinda stuck here if you don't mind." Robin pointed the purple bag of medium size near the entrance of her chamber then continued organizing her garments.

Zoro then complied and opened the bag.

"SHIT!" He immediately closed the bag after seeing what were inside. His heart suddenly beat fast and he can feel that his temperature is rising. "Uhm...Robin please excuse me I forgot something in my room."

"Wait, just a moment, can you give me the bag you opened. I'm done arranging these ones here. What are inside by the way?"

"Here. I'm leaving, excuse me." Zoro left.

'Hmm? What's gotten to him?' Robin thought and just opened the bag to get them in their respected places. "OH NO! THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!" She gasped now that she knew all her undies were in the bag Zoro opened.

Meanwhile in Zoro's room.

'Oi! Zoro get a hold of yourself!' He tried to calm himself down from what he saw a moment ago.

The idea that he saw Robin's brassieres in extremely large sizes and panties plus they are only the ones inside her room since Nami was sleeping peacefully outside really excited his manly instincts.

'What was she thinking? I'm a guy!...but...she didn't mean it of course and she really didn't know what was inside that bag so it's not her fault that I'm feeling this way. Probably Nami helped her too in packing her belongings.' He sighed. "I just hope she'll not mistake me as a pervert." He wandered and kept his thoughts busy so he can restrain from doing perverted stuffs out of perverted thoughts.

-x-

First day of their college life in All Blue University...

"Haaaaah!" Zoro yawned that he, at last, arrived in his first classroom in the morning. "Why do I have this so early in the morning schedule?" He murmured to himself that his first subject is at 9 a.m. albeit he left his apartment at 7 since he knew exactly himself that he will be having a hard time finding his room for the first subject. He couldn't ask for Nami and the others' help because he alone has the earliest schedule. He was even followed by some girls in the university in which he found a way to be lost to them...or...he himself got lost to be precise.

Zoro settled himself in a seat at the backmost near the window of the first subject's room and buried his head trying to have a nice nap while waiting for their professor, ignoring the eyes of the girls in his class who are staring at him...

"Uhmmm...excuse me. Is this seat vacant?" Zoro could hear the voice of a woman whom he was sure she was asking him.

"Hmmm?!" He lifted his head and looked at the woman.

"OH MY!" The woman gasped.

"YOU!" Zoro was shocked. It wasn't in his expectation that she will be one of his classmates of all people. He looked around to find some other vacant seats.

"I guess there's no one sitting here." The woman smiled overtaking his possible response.

'Tsk!' He got annoyed. 'Why is this woman here? Of all courses, why is she also in engineering society?' He looked outside through the window on his left side but not long after their professor arrived.

-x-

In the university's cafeteria...

"Wait Robin, I'll text Zoro and Luffy if they already have their free time now so we can have lunch together." Nami suggested before they decided to order something for lunch.

"Nami! Robin!" Luffy called.

"Hahaha, speaking of which...EH?! Why is Nojiko and Ace with him?" reacted Nami.

Luffy ran towards their table leaving Nojiko and Ace behind. "Let's eat already! I'm so hungry!" He sat beside Nami.

"Oi! Luffy wait! Let's wait for Zoro's response so we can eat together."

Robin just chuckled looking at her unchanging friends.

"Yo!" greeted Ace.

"Hi! Onee-san, nice to see you here!" Nojiko sat beside Luffy and Ace then followed.

"Ace and Nojiko are my senpais, we are all from business administration department." Luffy informed. "Though Jii-chan was the one who decided the course for me." He pouted.

"Come to think of it, both you and Ace will someday inherit the properties of your families, right?" Nami asked.

"Yeah." Ace answered.

"Uhhhh! Rich kids! When will I be rich?"

"Hahaha, maybe if you can get a rich husband onee-san." Nojiko advised.

"Hahaha!" They all laughed.

"Oi! Minna, isn't that Zoro?" Luffy pointed someone. "That man who just entered this food paradise."

"You're right. Zoro!" Nami called. "Zoro!" She shouted.

Good thing Zoro noticed and is now approaching towards them.

"Hey why do you look so tired?" Robin asked the green haired.

"Uhhh...-"

"He was lost again." Luffy blurted.

"Oi!" Zoro reacted taking the sole available seat beside Robin.

"Come on! It's time to eat!" Luffy and Ace cheered.

They made some orders and then started their lunch.

"Robin, what time was it again your first subject?" Nami started a conversation since everyone was so silent. Luffy was so busy with his meal together with his glutton brother as usual. Nojiko was just enjoying the sight of her eating boyfriend who was looking very cute with his mouth full.

"This 1 o'clock." Robin replied.

"Oh! Mine would be 12:30. Hmmm...what will you do for the meantime?"

"Roaming this university perhaps to find something interesting..." Robin took a sip in her iced coffee.

"With whom?" Nami asked

"With anyone who has the free time or by myself."

"Hey, Nojiko can you tour my kawaii onee-sama in this university?"

"I'm sorry Nami, but I and Ace have class this 12 so I couldn't." Nojiko informed.

"It's okay Nami, I can do it myself." Robin smiled.

"No Robin, what if some guys out there would...you know, my kawaii onee-sama's outstandingly gorgeous. Let's just make sure something bad ahead would not meet you." She suggested blinking her left eye.

"Oi! Luffy! Zoro! How about you!"

"I have a class this 12:30." Luffy continued digging in.

"Zoro, how about you?"

"Minna, please excuse us. It's about 12. We still have classes to attend." Ace interrupted.

"See ya!"

"Oi! Zoro are you listening!" Nami got annoyed.

No response and Zoro just stared at his emptied plate.

"ZORO!" Nami shouted.

"Uh? What?" Zoro finally snapped from his deep thoughts.

"What's your problem? When will your class resume? Robin would like to have a sightseeing in the university. Can you accompany her?"

"A-at 2 I have a class. I can go with her." He answered.

"Good. By the way, what happened? You're somewhat in deep thought right now." Nami got curious.

"Maybe he's memorizing directions so he won't be lost again, right Zoro-san?" Robin teased.

"Thanks for the food!" Luffy stood. "I'm leaving see ya!" He ran outside the cafeteria.

"Oi! Luffy wait!...haahhh!" Nami sighed. "Then-"

"Zoro! There you are! Why did you ditch me?" A certain woman called and was approaching towards their round table.

"What?!" Zoro sweat dropped.

"Hmmm? Wait that woman is familiar, right Nami?"

"Come to think of it, she's... Zoro, what was her name again?" Nami asked.

"Eh?"

"Zoro!" The woman sat beside him. "You haven't answered my questions, why can't I contact you and you're not even replying my messages? You know your shirt is still with me in my apartment."

'This is bad!' Zoro thought and remembered giving her a wrong number back then. He didn't know why this woman would really get on his nerves, maybe because of her looks.

* * *

That would be all for this chapter...see you!

Please do leave your reviews. Thanks!


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Warning: For the whole story, sorry for the scenarios with OOC's. Some statements might be in wrong grammar or some words might be misspelled.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 38

"Hey Zoro, how about we reduce its length. I think it would be more suitable for the structure if we do so."

'I guess, I'm kinda used to be with her... Well, we're classmates with the same course so the hell I could escape this.' Zoro sighed.

"Hmm? Zoro, are you listening?" Tashigi poked his forehead as she noticed him spacing out.

"Uhh, yeah... What was it four-eyed?" Flinched the green haired as he snapped.

"Yeah... I mean what?! ... I don't understand but how many times I told you to just call me by name! It's making me uncomfortable every time you call me that way, it's like I'm such a nerd and older than you." She insisted with a pout and crossed arms.

"Okay, okay! Then, what's your plan for this four- I mean-"

"Ughh! There you are again!"

-x-

"Welcome to Noir et Blanc café!" greeted the maid. "What would you like to have?"

"We just want drinks. A cup of coffee espresso and a glass of orange juice please." Robin ordered.

"You really know what I'm about to say, that's my onee-sama!" Nami squeaked after they settled themselves on the table near the transparent glass wall.

"Hey, Robin... Is it okay for you to just let that girl Tashigi to get closer to Zoro?" asked Nami.

"Huh? Hahaha...what do you mean? Is there something between me and that 'muscle head' for you to ask me that question?" Robin giggled not repeating the name.

"Well, you two would look better together... Hmmm, I have a question, if everything's fine with you."

"Go ahead." Robin nodded.

"What if someone asks you out? How would you react?" Nami mischievously asked.

"Hahaha. I know what you're thinking. Well, eh... it depends." She smiled.

"Eh? How?" Nami eyed her showing an extreme interest to how her friend answered her question.

"Excuse me. A cup of coffee espresso and an orange juice?" interrupted the maid while placing the cup and the glass before them.

"Ah yeah. Thanks!" Robin gave the maid a warm smile before she left. "It depends upon him. We're friends and I don't want to break our friendship just for these matters. You know, I've also been through a lot and besides he thinks of me as just a friend to protect in times of danger. That's what he always does." She exclaimed

"Then, what is he for you? A friend or somewhat you see him as someone more than such?" Nami grinned. "Ne, what?"

"Hahaha. What are saying? Of course he's just a close friend and nothing more! Your thoughts must be ridiculous." Robin replied then took a sip on her coffee.

"Liar, I didn't even mention a name and you're now referring to Zoro." Nami tried to scrutinize her.

"Oh? I too did not name anyone! ...But who else is our topic, it's too obvious."

Nami sipped her cold orange juice. "Hmmm... By the way, this is the café where I am working part-time and today's my day off."

"I know."

"Eh?! Really?! What are you? A secret agent? A stalker?" Nami was surprised to how she knew, she didn't talk about her part-time job ever since.

"I'm neither any. Your sister's peeping from the curtain." She pointed the hanging cloth which just moved indicating someone just distorted its static state.

"Ah...hahaha, so you do just have sharp eyes."

-x-

"Ughh! I'm tired!" Zoro stretched his arms and yawned.

"I see, it's now late in the evening." Tashigi informed.

"Huh? What time is it now?" He asked with a surprised tone looking around for a clock.

"Almost midnight. You've been staying in my unit for six hours." She chuckled stretching her fair left arm to show the time on her watch.

"Seriously? That's why I can feel the ache in my stomach. Weren't you hungry?" Asked Zoro as he patted his stomach.

"I'm on a diet. But if you want something to eat, I'll prepare in a minute."

"No, I'm good. Besides it's too late so I'm gonna sleep after I'm home." Zoro stood and gestured to go out.

"Wait, there's something I want to tell you..." Tashigi looked down.

"Huh? What is it now? Are you-"

"I like you!" She blurted.

...

"I know."

"Ah...huh?" She leveled her head with his.

"I know. Is that all? If that's all, then see you." Zoro left the immobile Tashigi.

"He...hey!"

-x-

"Ahhh! I'm the worst!" Zoro screamed while walking towards 'his train station'. "A woman just confessed and it's likely I rejected her indirectly! Tsk!...and... Was that really how a woman confesses?" He monologued. 'Well, I know there are lots of girls who had a crush on me but neither of them ever confessed. Heh..."

...

'Uh... By the way, why am I even bothered? It's not like I have a thing for that four-eyed in any means! She's just a photocopy of Kuina.' He sighed. "Gonna go home and have a nice nap... Where was the train station again?" He scratched the back of his head.

-x-

As usual, Zoro's been going to class late but his first subject professor also comes always as late as him so it doesn't matter.

Today seems different for him. His seatmate, Tashigi would always meet him with a somewhat annoying smile with a hidden desire or whatever he calls it but today after she confessed to him, she didn't even look too see his face.

'It must be awkward, I guess she wasn't really a complete bitch as I've thought. She still has this shame that normal people have.' Zoro thought then sat beside her without saying a word.

"Mornin'" He just uttered out of the blue looking outside through the window next to him with his chin resting on his upright right hand's palm.

"Uh..."

...

"Zo-zoro!" Tashigi called still looking down at her desk.

"Hmm?" He turned his head to look at her.

"About what I said... I really mean it! That's why-"

"Uh."

'Why is he so calm answering me like that!' She was fidgeting like a middle schooler. "That's why..."

"That's why?" The green haired answered emotionlessly then folded his arms to make them like pillows for his usual napping gesture.

"That's why... I want to go out with you!" She looked at him with courage only to see the man with an uninterested look.

"Mmm..." Zoro turned his head too look at the window, making the back part of his neck visible to Tashigi. "I'm sorry, but I'm going out with someone else." He replied. 'Crap! What kind of bluff was that!' Zoro carefully hid his expressions.

"Eh? But who?" Her eyes widened.

"Nami." 'This is bad! I hope Nami will not kill me.'

-x-

"Uh... *coughs* uh!" Nami coughed. "I think I swallowed my toothpaste. Uh-huh!" She coughed again then continued brushing her teeth.

-x-

"Eh...I think you're lying!" Tashigi gave an unconvinced tone of voice making her return to her usual 'annoying' self.

"You thought so? Nami and I were kissing a lot in private. Do you think we friends do that with just the two of us? If you don't believe you can call that friends with benefits or whatsoever you like but just be sure to make it sound good." Zoro didn't move an inch. 'This is really the worst lie I ever said so far! But this is the ultimate attack I can think of so she won't push herself anymore over me.'

...

"B-but still... How many times I've considered that you really have someone you're dating, but still I can't give up on my urge to go out with you!" Tashigi said a bit louder that some of their classmates looked at them.

Zoro startled by what he just heard resulting to him standing and accidentally hit his right knee to the edge of his chair sending charges like that of an electric shock that made him fall from his seat instead. "Ahh, that tickles!" Despite the pain, he still made himself sound cool though without a reason.

"Z-zoro! Are you okay?" Tashigi wore a worried expression.

'You were the reason why I fell so don't show me that kind of look, idiot!' He took his seat closing his eyes to hide the pain or more likely the numb he's still feeling. "Hah. I'm fine. I was just surprised our prof still came almost 50 minutes late, if I were him I wouldn't come." Their teacher made his alibi complete.

"Yeah you're right." Tashigi just agreed also noticing the arrival of their sensei while getting his notes in the subject in case a ten-minute quiz is announced for her to take an immediate scan.

Zoro sighed. 'I was really taken aback by what she just said despite me saying I'm going out with Nami and we're kissing a lot. But what's the worst was the word 'urge'... Isn't that something a bitch would say?'

He got his phone and texted...

"Nami..." He sent.

"Help." He sent.

-x-

Zoro asked Nami to meet him at his flat.

"De, what was it that you're going to ask me for that you even skipped your morning classes? Good for me that my first subject starts in the afternoon...Right, don't forget the fee for bothering me okay?" Nami's eyes twinkled making them signs of bellies.

"Let's get inside." Zoro told her also ensuring if Tashigi followed him, she would see Nami entering his room and only the two of them so it would make sense to her. "But first let me borrow your phone." Zoro locked the door as Nami settled herself on the white couch facing the unplugged tv set.

"Here." Nami handed her phone.

"What's Robin's name here?"

"Robin? You have her number right? Why not call or text her with your number, in that case-"

"Just tell me."

"Onee-sama."

Zoro typed...

"If you'll happen to see Tashigi and asks about me and Zoro, don't answer. Just tell her I'm with Zoro now in his flat." - sent to Onee-sama.

"Bothering fee plus...help fee plus...phone fee plus..."

"Here, I'm- Uh! Are you always bringing with you your calculator?! Tsk! You're so hopeless." Zoro sighed.

Nami kept her phone on her bag after she read what Zoro used her phone for. "What's with the message?"

"Okay, first listen carefully so you understand what's going on." Zoro sighed then started telling her everything.

...

"I see now. That's the greatest taboo you ever did to me." Nami pouted looking away.

"That's why I'm sorry. So, what should we do? Shall we kiss in front of her?"

"Idiot!" Nami stood. "I swore to my future bank account that only my husband to be shall steal my first kiss! And yuck! I can't even imagine you being my husband and worst of all to be the father of my kawaii children! Hmmph!" She crossed her arms.

"Yuck? You even have a crush on me." Zoro smirked.

"Wha-?! Why bring that one up?!" Nami blushed. "And hey! Don't be too cocky, just so you know that was in the past so use the past tense!" She picked his earlobe with the earings and stretched it with all she could.

"Ah-houch! Okay, I give up! I give up, Nami-sama!" Zoro apologetically said gently touching his reddened ear.

Nami calmed down. "Let me think of a plan."

* * *

*sighs* I'm actually thinking of a plan.

Minna-sama, gomen! It took me really so long to update. Reasons? If you're curious then I'll tell you. One, I hadn't been watching the anime nor read its manga. It really got boring to me (sorry to say this) but now that my cute Chopper will be appearing frequently, it should make me come back to life! Another, might be as well I need you my dear readers-sama to review a lot and support me with this so-so fic also it would help me generate ideas fast and to have a quick update. Last, I had also been busy and sometimes forgot that I have a fic to finish. Hontouni gomensai! *slams head on the floor*

If some of you were worried, don't worry I'm still alive and writing.

Minna wa daisuki!

Review kudasai! :-)


End file.
